


Tel'nadas

by KitLlwynog



Series: Tel'nadas [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Elvhen Pantheon, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Trespasser, Pregnancy, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitLlwynog/pseuds/KitLlwynog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Tresspasser, Sahlinehn Lavellan returns to Skyhold to lead the remains of the disbanded Inquisition in their task of locating Solas and convincing him to not destroy the world. But even the Dread Wolf cannot deny his heart for long, especially after his lover forces open latent magical gifts to find him, and is nearly assassinated. Eventually, after Sahlinehn falls pregnant, they combine forces in an attempt to forge a new destiny for the Elvhen. Fluff, angst, and fights with the Elvhen pantheon ensue, with cameos from nearly all of the Inquisition cast as well as old friends and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after the events of Trespasser. Despite everything that has happened, Solas and Sahlinehn Lavellan can't give each other up. Var lath vir suledin, after all. So Lavellan contacts Hawke about getting some mages to help her with a plan to track Solas down in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as not to confuse anyone, I am merely turning the series Tel'nadas into one work with multiple chapters. Unfortunately, that means the rating of the whole thing will be explicit, but I hope that it also means that the continuity will be more clear and it will be easier to find.
> 
> translation:  
> Garas vhenas: come home  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry

He watched her with the patience of a hunter, crouched on the balls of his feet and wearing a scowl that could rend the world asunder. Had before. Will again. Linear time was still somewhat confusing. Millennia in the Fade will do that to you. But his heart tied him firmly to the present.

She stirred in her sleep. Murmured. He knew she said his name, called to him, but he didn't answer, though he yearned to. His arms ached to hold her again, his lips longed to taste her. But it was impossible. He shouldn't even be here, it was only prolonging the pain for both of them. Still, every time he slept, his feet found his way to the edge of her dreams. Despite everything he had done and everything he planned to do, he still needed to know that she was all right.

She was becoming more aware of him now, and her cries were clearer, pleading. "Solas, Solas... Garas vhenas..." Though she was no mage, the touch of his Anchor had given her some mastery of the Fade. It was time to withdraw, before things got out of hand.

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan," he said, voice choked with tears unshed. How had it come to this?

It had started with Andruill. She had grown bored, all the Evanuris had, but Andruil's particular love was hunting. She was tired of the beasts in the woods outside Arlathan, and the wild dragons were no longer a challenge. Even the most powerful demons held no interest for her. So Andruil, in her arrogance, went into the Abyss and began to fight the monsters of the Void.

Well he remembered the eyes glowing with madness from under a crimson helmet when Mythal had confronted her at last. Andruil was defeated. She went no longer into the Void. But the damage was done. Andruil's mind was broken, but there was worse to come. Something wakened under the earth, and the rumblings damaged even the magical cities of the Elvhen. Mythal had found the mad titan eventually, and killed it, harvesting the lyrium that bled from its wounds.

He had tried his best to stop her, had tried to protect the People from the consequences, but he had failed, as he had so many times before. And since. "This time, I will not fail. I cannot," he said, his voice echoing into the vastness of the Fade. A few curious spirits came to see, they were always curious about mages, and Solas was older and more powerful than any they had encountered in eons. But they were young and weak, and had nothing interesting to say to him. He wandered aimlessly through the night, trying to forget the sound of her voice calling his name.

 

Sahlinehn Lavellan awoke with a feeling of profound sadness permeating her being. It had been happening for weeks now, ever since the last time she had seen him. Solas, Fen'harel, her love by any name. He had removed the Anchor that was killing her with a final kiss that had shaken the foundations of her soul. And she had dreamed of him again, of course, leaving her depressed, irritable, and unsatisfied. A knocking at the door brought her to full alertness.

"Inquisitor..ah.. I mean.. Lady Lavellan, are you awake?" came a muffled but familiar voice.

"Come in, Josie," she said, welcoming any distraction. She pushed herself to sitting with a groan. Most of her injuries had healed on the surface, even the ruins of her left arm, but she expected she'd be aching for months more. 

The Ambassador of the Inquisition.. Well, the former Inquisition, anyway, entered the room cautiously. Everyone had been walking on eggshells of late. It was irritating. "Could we skip the formalities? I'm not the Inquisitor anymore, I'm just an elf with an inconvenient battle scar."

"Well, technically you've been awarded noble titles in several nations now. Both Ferelden and Orlais ceded Skyhold to you and your heirs in perpetuity... You could even be a Queen. Of a very very small kingdom..."

Sahlinehn scowled. "I don't want to be Queen of anything." Then she sighed, weary of the argument. "Just call me by my name. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, my... Ah.. Sahlinehn. I apologize. These last few weeks have been difficult for all of us. And you most of all. Are you.. All right?"

What could she say? That the emptiness in her heart dwarfed anything her arm could dish out? That sometimes she thought of throwing herself from the balcony rather than continue with this grief? But she could not, because no one else would help him. They would try to stop him, of course, but they would not hesitate to use force. For the others, the betrayal far outweighed the empathy, and it was only her impassioned pleading that held them back. 

"I'll live," she replied finally. "But you came here with a purpose other than mothering me, I assume?"

Josephine seemed caught between a chuckle and a frown. "Ah, yes. Well. Just trying to finalize preparations. Vivienne is busy in Orlais, as I'm sure you are aware. She's been a bit touchy since Leliana.. I mean Divine Victoria, started her reforms. And Warden Ranier wrote to say that he was returning from the Vinmarks, and planned to visit here in a month or so."

Sahlinehn nodded. She would be glad to see Blackwall again... Warden Ranier that is. Despite everything, he was a good man and a good friend. "Dorian is well?" she asked as she rose to pour herself tea from the steaming mug left by one of the servants.

"Yes. He sends his regards. And reports that all is ready for my arrival. But.. Maker. You should be coming with us. I hate to think of you here alone."

"I won't be alone. Cullen is staying. And Bull, Krem and the rest of the Chargers." And Sera, but that wasn't necessarily a positive. Not that she hated the strange young woman. She was a valued member of the team... She was just..really annoying sometimes.

"You know what I mean. Promise me you won't brood." 

"But I'm so good at it," Sahlinen replied, with a half-hearted smirk. "You know I can't come. I'm practically useless right now, except as a figurehead, and Tevinter is dangerous for an elf. Especially for the hated 'Herald of Andraste'" She said the title in a ridiculously pompous voice, which made Josephibe stifle a snort. "Besides, I'll have plenty to keep me busy."

"True. Argent and Bull have been trying to set up their agents. It has been difficult finding skilled people who we can be sure are loyal."

Sahlinen didn't doubt it. Most of their spies had been Leliana's. They had once been friends, but the former Inquisitor was not a fool. Divine Victoria had her own goals. It would be best to keep her out of their hair. But between that and being infiltrated by agents of the Qun and Fen'Harel, it was hard to know who to trust.

"Anders and Hawke have settled in?" she asked, changing the subject to one she was more familiar with.

"They took over one of the least crumbled of the rear towers. In fact, they are eager to speak with you. Apparently, they ran into another old friend, a mage called Merril. She is also Dailish, and they believe she might assist you in your endeavors. I also contacted Enchanter Rhys and his Templar.. ah..friend. I hope to hear from him within the week."

"All right. I'll head down shortly to speak to Hawke. Anything else?"

"Nothing... Only..." Josephine stopped, as if unsure how to proceed. 

"Spit it out. I'm not going to break. Or explode even. I know that was a concern for a while." 

Josephine sighed. "Cassandra and Cullen wanted to know what you wanted to do with the Rotunda. Since it is...unoccupied...at present. We could put things in storage. Cover the murals, perhaps?"

"No!" she said, much louder than she intended. Josephine was taken aback. Sahlinen took a steadying breath and thought. "Please. Leave them. I mean, I feel we should study them, shouldn't we? Maybe there are clues."

Josephine gave her a suspicious glance, but said nothing. It was a dreadful waste of space, leaving that huge room empty, but she couldn't bear.... Then she had an idea. 

"On second thought, I want it." Josephine raised her eyebrows. "For myself. Do you know how many stairs I have to walk up, just to go to bed? I feel like I'm traversing the Frostbacks. And I hurt. Have some consideration for my injuries."

Josephine had much to say on the matter, none of it approving, but in the end, being the Herald did count for something and it was done. The rookery moved in to her old bedroom, the war table was relocated to the former rookery. The library then moved to the old war room. Extra security measures were taken. But the tower was hers, and her bed, the fur draped monstrosity that it was, was surrounded by the work of his hands. All of his belongings were transported to the second floor to be examined later. There was little there that was personal in nature.

Except one book. Just a simple bound tome of unlined pages, but it was filled with drawings. Some were just planning sketches for the mural, which were interesting enough on their own, but Sahlinehn decided to save them for later perusal. Far more interesting were the sketches starting in the middle of the book. They were all of her. Some she recognized, dancing in Halamshiral, reading in the library, sparring with Varric and Cole while Cullen watched. But others seemed to be of times and places she had never been. Did Solas imagine these? Dream them? Was this the future, or had he imagined her in the past? Some of the sketches were so detailed they almost seemed to come off the page, others were just wisps of suggestion, but they all showed a level of care and detail that were illuminating.

She was so absorbed in looking at the drawings, in imagining his hands as he worked, the look of serene concentration on his face, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clearing their throat nearby.

"Good book?" Varric said with a somewhat knowing smile. Sahlinehn felt the heat rushing to her ears.

"Um..yes..anyway, did you need something," she said, trying unsuccessfully to sound both official and unruffled. 

"I brought Hawke down to see you. Thought you might have forgotten about her with all the moving excitement."

Her blush deepened. She had forgotten about Hawke, and it was doubly embarrassing because she had specifically asked for the Champion's help. Or rather, the help of her lover, Anders. He was a wanted criminal, and most people would have cheered to see him swinging from the gallows. But Sahlinehn trusted Hawke's jugdement, and there was no doubt that he had knowledge that she needed. There were very few people in Thedas who could say that they were hosting a spirit inside them, and Sahlinen was sure that Anders would have information about the Fade that most people did not.

So, she had offered them safe harbor with the Inquisition, which they had gladly accepted. Anders had barely escaped Weisshaupt with his life and sanity intact, and there weren't many other groups that would offer a known terrorist shelter. In return, Anders would not only offer his knowledge, but he would allow himself to be studied by the mages of the Inquisition, in the hope that someday, he and Justice could be separated. Sahlinehn knew that Hawke especially desired that outcome.

"I'm sorry, Varric. Let's go out to the main hall. I could use a meal anyway."

Anders proved to be a lanky mage with graying blond hair and a taste for black clothing. The lines on his face told a familiar tale of sorrow and regret. He was quiet and jumpy, understandably, and for the most part Hawke spoke for both of them.

"Inquisitor Lavellan, I have to say I'm surprised to see you standing. From what Varric has told me, you ought to be in pieces scattered about Thedas."

"Well, you know, I'm sturdy," Sahlinen replied, chuckling. "But call me Sahlinen, I had to relinquish my title, you know. And you must be Anders," she added, trying to seem both friendly and non-threatening. "Please, sit."

The mage regarded the proffered bench with a dubious glance before gingerly perching upon like it was a bird about fly away. Hawke sat next to him in a much more casual manner, but Sahlinen could see that their hands were clasped tightly. "If only I could get rid of my title," Hawke said with a wry grin. "Even my own sister calls me Champion in public." Anders flinched every time one of the servants passed with platters.

"Was it a difficult journey?" Sahlinen asked Hawke sympathetically.

"Thanks to your contacts, we had very little trouble, but it has been an anxious few weeks," Hawke replied. "Plus, the Wardens are still in chaos. No one trusts each other, and the fact that there are Templars at Weisshaupt as well bitter former Circle mages has made the living situation a bit tense."

Anders snorted. "A bit? The Mage who blew up a Chantry and started a war... I'm everyone's favorite party guest."

Sahlinehn laughed at that. "Well, you're welcome here, for all that it's worth. Luckily, there are few of us left to object."

Hawke laughed too, taking a deep drink from her wine goblet. "That brings me to the question I've been dying to ask. Why are we here? Not that I don't appreciate it, but you seemed to suggest that Anders could be of particular help to you. But he's a healer, and you seem to have that well-covered."

Sahlinehn sat back considering what to say. She needed their help, and honesty would be best but..."I heard from Varric about Justice. Anders is bonded to a spirit from the Fade, for better or worse. There are few other mages who could say as much. I need to go into the Fade.. to look for someone. Possibly to look for clues as well. I thought you might be able to help."

Anders eyed her critically. "You want to go in the Fade? I've been avoiding the place for years. Justice... He has too much control there." The mage looked down sorrowfully. Sahlinen thought he was remembering something painful. But when Anders looked up again, his eyes were lit with an eerie glow. His voice had become terrifying deep.

"Anders can help you get to the Fade. But I will be your guide. No one can hide from Justice." 

The spirit was gone as quickly as it had come. Anders was left white and shaking. Hawke went to him immediately, supporting him as he tried to recover himself.

"We'll do what we can. Merril may be an even bigger help than I thought. Let's agree to meet tomorrow morning," Hawke said, obviously concerned for her lover.

"Come to the Rotunda," Sahlinehn, nodding understanding. "That will be the most private." 

In Sahlinen's dreams, a wolf chased her through a forest made of folded paper. She tripped, and the wolf leaped to strike the killing blow... And then she was with Solas before the eluvian, his mouth was on hers, his hands stroked her face. Then his eyes flashed silver and he was gone.

She woke in a cold sweat, and her eyes were wet with tears. "Get a hold of yourself, Sahl," she muttered, wiping her face with a corner of the blanket. "You'll never get anything done that way."

Extra fun:  
Tarot card for early game Sahlinehn: http://fav.me/d9s6h2r


	2. Aravas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahlinehn, Anders, and Merrill go to the Fade and recieve help from a spirit or two.

It had taken a few days of discussion and preparation, but now they were ready. Sahlinehn, with Merril and Anders, would enter the Fade, consciously. Fiona and several of the remaining Inquisition mages were lending their power. Though they didn't know exactly why the Herald needed to enter the Fade, they would do practically anything for the woman who gave them safety and purpose. 

Sahlinehn had been disappointed when Merril had told her that they wouldn't be looking for Solas right away. 

"I know you're anxious to begin searching," she said in her oddly adorable accent, "But I have a plan. I think, if we consult the right spirits, we may be able to allow you to travel the Fade consciously without help, as this Solas seems to do."

Anders was skeptical. "Somniari are incredibly rare. In all my travels I've only even heard of one. I think if that power was so easy to come by, everyone would be asking spirits for it."

Merril nodded. "For a human, that would be true. But for a full-blooded Dailish like the Herald, not so. All of our people have the gift. It just takes power and skill to awaken it."

"And where do you suppose we will acquire such power?" Anders retorted.

"That's why we need a spirit. Maybe two." Merril shrugged. "It's not without danger. But I didn't think the Herald would shy away. She's accomplished much more difficult things, after all."

"I'll do it." Sahlinehn agreed over Anders' cynical grumbling. "After fighting an ancient darkspawn to seal a hole in the sky, this should be easy."

The Fade was very different than Sahlinehn remembered. Before, the Anchor had allowed her to travel it physically. It was a strange sort of wasteland, filled with demons, spirits, fragments of memories. But it was real... Or at least it was solid, if strange. 

This Fade was more dreamlike, changing and ethereal, it responded to their thoughts, but unlike her usual dreams, Sahlinehn was awake and aware.

Once she'd gotten her bearings, she turned to Merrill and Anders. The other elf looked much the same as she always did, except that she was dressed in what looked like modified Dailish Keeper robes and she glowed with a faint greenish light. 

Anders was...well, he still looked a bit like Anders, if Anders was the cracking skin covering a person-shaped mass of seething energy, blue and red and purple. The light shining from his eyes was too bright to look at.

"So," she said, addressing Merril. "What's the plan?"

"Yes, Mage," said the booming voice of Justice. "What is your plan? Anders does not think very highly of it."

"We must seek out a powerful spirit of knowledge," Merril said. Her voice echoed oddly, but was confident. "Luckily, I know of one that may help us, called The Scholar. If the Fade hasn't shifted too much recently, he should be relatively close. Let's go."

"Be wary," Justice advised. "The spirits will find us interesting. There are some attentions we should avoid attracting."

They traveled in silence for several minutes, meeting nothing but a lone fear demon that they easily defeated. Many curious spirits seemed to hover just out of sight, but did not approach. Echoes of speech floated on the air, the lingering memories of recent events in Skyhold. None particularly interested Sahlinehn at the moment, most of these were events she had witnessed personally, and none involved Solas. He hadn't been at Skynold for two years. Her heart almost spasmed with pain at that realization.

"The Fade is very stable here. Almost welcoming," Merrill remarked. 

"The Veil is strong. Someone powerful has walked here often, tamed these lands. The spirits remember him as a friend," Justice said, his abyssal tones tinged with a hint of surprise.

"Solas.." Sahlinehn said, and then felt acutely embarrassed to have said it aloud. 

"This person you're looking for, he did this? He tamed the Fade?" Merril asked, skeptical and awestruck at the same time. "Who is this man?"

"She loves him!" said a small voice excitedly. All three of the companions spun around, weapons at the ready, and saw a small...pink..cloud..thing floating near to Sahlinehn, bobbing on an ethereal breeze.

"He loves you too. I've seen him walking here. But he's so sad, and he never wants to talk to me."

"Ugh...Love." Justice said dismissively. "We do not require your assistance."

Merril giggled and Sahlinehn glared. This did not help, as Merril actually laughed harder. "You want to learn to travel the Fade...to find your...boyfriend.." She said between gasps. 

If they had been in the real world, Sahlinehn's blush would have beaten red lyrium for color. "I...No...he's... I mean..that....nothing to do with it," she replied awkwardly. "It's complicated. But finding Solas is as important to my organization as it is to me. I'll explain more in the real world. Let's not get distracted." She crossed her arms, trying to look stern while feeling unexpectedly vulnerable. Everyone in the Inquisition knew how she felt about Solas, but having it revealed to strangers in this way was unnerving.

Merril wiped her eyes and composed herself. "Sorry.. It's just... Never mind. This love spirit may actually be useful" She turned to the little cloud with a thoughtful expression.

"You might be able to help us." The spirit bobbed happily, making a pleased trilling sound. Merril indicated Sahlinehn. "She wants to be reunited with her love, and to do that we need to find the Scholar, a spirit of Knowledge."

"Oh yes, I know him," Love said, twirling around with joy. "He's not far. Follow me!"

They had to admonish their spirit friend to slow down a few times, but otherwise, Love led them faithfully along the labyrinthine paths. Sahlinehn shuddered to think how long this would have taken them on their own. 

Finally, the spirit, who had been humming dreamily to itself most of the journey, sang out, "Almost there!" 

They were traveling down a corridor with walls made of stacked books. It smelled of ink and old paper. "This does look promising," Merril said, looking around with interest. "I wonder if these are real books? They could be full of information..."

"No doubt," said Justice. "But nothing comes without a price. The spirit ahead is old and powerful." Merril did not seem particular dissuaded by this argument, but she said nothing more.

Sahlinehn felt a knot of fear twist in her stomach. Everything has a price, but what price would the Scholar demand? Before, she would have said she'd give anything to find Solas, but now that the moment was near...anything might be overstating it a bit. There'd be hardly any point in finding her lover if she was no longer herself. But she had to try.

The hall of books opened up into a huge library bathed in the greenish sunlight of the Fade. It was bigger even than Royal Library of Orlais. There were shelves upon shelves of times, and stacks of them. Piles of rolled scrolls, tapestries, she could even here snatches of songs and memories coming from further in. Perhaps this was what Vir Dirthara had looked like, once upon a time.

When they had all passed through the doorway, Love twirled happily again. "Here we are! The Scholar is around here somewhere!"

"Why is a love spirit in my library?" said a deep raspy voice which proved to belong to a floating being that appeared to be made of aged leather, with huge bespectacled eyes and four long arms, two of which were holding a heavy and ancient-looking book. He reminded Sahlinehn of a grasshopper. She had to stifle a bit of hysterical laughter.

"I'm helping her find her love! You know, the wandering wolf who makes friends with us," said Love, clearly pleased with itself and feeling a bit smug for getting to tell the more powerful spirit a bit of news. "He loves her too! I see him walking through her dreams almost every night!"

The knowledge spirit peered at all of them as if deciding who to be most irritated with. "Hmmm," it said after a moment. "Yes, I can see the bond between you. You must be the Inquisitor, I had a feeling, the last time we spoke..... But I don't know what I have to do with it. I am a spirit of knowledge," it added importantly. "Not a matchmaker."

"We know," Merril said quickly, possibly trying to placate its ego or forestall a longer lecture. "But, the Inquisitor wishes to the travel the Fade so that she can find him. We came to see if you could help us unlock the power in her blood."

"Oh," the Scholar said, peering at Sahlinen more closely. "That is interesting. It's been a long time since I've seen that ritual performed. Hmmmm." It rapidly flitted about the stacks of books, returning with several heavy books and yellowed scrolls that were unceremoniously dumped into Merril's arms. She didn't seem displeased about it, though Sahlinehn thought she was a bit torn as to whether she was allowed to put them down to examine them more closely.

The Scholar floated around Salhinen, peering at her and making noises of approval. "Yes, yes, the old blood is strong in this one. And there has already been magic at work. Familiar magic?"

"Solas made the Orb that created the Anchor. The mark that was on my hand before..." Sahlinen trailed off, not wanting to relive the moment.

Merril turned to stare with her mouth open, clearly having even more questions for her, but The Scholar had already resumed speaking.

"Ah, of course. That would explain it. Well. The potential is there, certainly. To awaken it will require both power and skill, but it can be done."

"So we'll need lyrium. Or blood," Merril said, clearly unsurprised by that revelation. 

"Goodness, no need to use a warhammer when a knife will do," The Scholar said scornfully. "Mortals are so crude. I will lend you my power. And Love will as well, I presume," the spirit said, eyeing the pink cloud dubiously.

"Oh, yes. I want to help her find him!" said the cloud gleefully. 

"But what is the price?" asked Justice. "There is always a price." Again, Sahlinehn felt a sickening jolt of anxiety. What would this spirit want? The chantry always said that spirits long to possess the living. But she didn't believe that, really, she told herself.

"Nothing too onerous, I assure you," The Scholar said affably. "You have knowledge of the Breach, of the Anchor, of Corypheus, that I could not hope to get from another source, as the Wandering Wolf has not passed by in some time. And, I confess, I know some of what he plans. I do not approve of the path he travels. If anyone can turn him aside, I believe it will be you."

Sahlinehn opened her mouth in surprise and then closed it, relief overwhelming any other emotion. "It sounds like a fair deal. What about Love?"

"Oh!" the spirit said, surprised. "I don't need anything. If you find your love, I will see, and that will be enough."

Sahlinehn was a little unnerved by the idea of a spirit constantly watching her with Solas, but she supposed that spirits were always watching her, really. As long as she didn't think too much about it, it was only slightly creepy. "That sounds fair. Merril, Justice?"

"As long as the knowledge is shared and not taken, we agree," Merril replied.

"Agreed," said The Scholar, "I only wish to know, not to hoard knowledge for myself." He held out a long dry hand, and Sahlinehn shook it somewhat gingerly. "There, the bargain is made, in mortal fashion. Let us commence with the work. First, the payment, if you don't mind." Sahlinehn nodded, wondering exactly what that entailed.

The Scholar placed its hand upon her forehead, and Sahlinehn felt a mild rushing sensation. She tried to ignore the anxiety swirling in her guts. A moment later, it was done. All of her memories and knowledge seemed to be intact, as far as she could tell. In fact, memories of Corypheus and the Breach actually seemed more fresh and vivid. 

"All right?" Merril asked, clearly bracing herself for bad news. 

"I'm fine. My brain is all there. So what next?" Sahlinehn said, not wanting to get off track again. She didn't know how time passed in the Fade, but it seemed like they'd been there hours.

"Hmmm," said The Scholar, before moving his arms in a sweeping motion. A bare space of wooden floor suddenly appeared before them. Not as if things had moved out of the way, but more that bare floor had just grown in the middle of the library. Then the knowledge spirit started tracing complicated sigils on the floor with its spindly fingers. Soon the floor was covered in glowing shapes and symbols.

Merril examined the drawings with interest. "These are amazing. I wonder if I can find books on this kind of magic."

"I have several tomes on the subject," The Scholar remarked. "If you have knowledge to trade."

"I personally saw the Knight Commader turned to red lyrium. I used blood magic to remove the taint from an eluvian..." Merril began excitedly.

"Keep to the task at hand," Justice intoned. "We attract much attention here."

"Quite right," The Scholar replied. "You, the Inquisitor, stand here," it said, indicating the center of the circle.

Sahlinehn complied as the Scholar instructed Anders, Merril, and Love to stand around the outside. The Scholar took his position across from her on the edge of the circle. "Now, you must visualize the roots growing from you into the Fade. The waters of the Fade flow into you into and you must open yourself to them. The rest of you must seek your own magical energies, remembering how it feels to work your will upon the world, and let this intention flow to the Inquisitor."

Sahlinehn felt something happening, her skin was buzzing, burning, something was filling her up. She could feel energy pulsing through her, and her vision was going white. A voice boomed "Elgarenasin!" and she knew no more.


	3. Dareth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to the Fade to have her magic unlocked, Sahlinehn recovers back at Skyhold. A concerned Solas watches over her, revealing more of his heart than he intended. Sahlinehn goes after him in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen na, melanada: I am yours, forever
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The cry echoed through the Fade and he knew it was hers. Before he could stop himself he was racing on wolf feet toward the sound, ready to protect his love, his previous task forgotten. The voice inside him, the one that spoke of his duty to his people, was silenced by the howl of ethereal wind in his ears. 

She was at Skyhold. He observed her through the Fade, irritated for once by its shifting vagueness. Voices he didn't recognize echoed in the mists. 

"Healers? Is she all right?" This one was vaguely familiar to him. Human, female... Hawke, he realized.

"I think she just needs rest. I'll set wards," said another female voice, this one clearly Dailish. 

"Her channels are raw. Too much magic, too fast. It will heal. But she'll have to protected from demons until we can teach her more control." This voice was male. Fen'harel felt his ruff bristle, but he let himself think it was concern about what had been done to her rather than jealousy.

"How long will that take?" Hawke again. "You know she's going to want to start searching immediately."

"If she's properly warded, it will only take a week or so to make her safe. In Skyhold at least. There are old wards here and the Fade is very... Placid." This was the Dailish again. 

"Even Justice was surprised," said the man again. "I think we'd all like to know more about this Solas when she wakes."

"If you're done setting wards, we should leave. Let her sleep. You two ought to rest as well. You look half-dead," said Hawke. "I already sent Fiona and the others for a nap."

"I'm all right. You just take care of Anders. I want to look at these murals. They're fascinating!" The wolf was unsure how to feel. He knew about Anders, and he couldn't say he was thrilled to know that a dangerous possessed mage was wandering around Tarasyl'an Tel'as. Especially considering his penchant for explosions. But he couldn't help feel a bit smug at the admiration of his artwork. 

"Merril, get out of the Inquisitor's bedroom. You can pry later."

That gave him pause. His murals...her bedroom? Would she have done that? The voices had gone. He could see the faint flicker of her sleeping spirit, and feeling unusually reckless for someone who had lived nearly 10,000 years, he pushed through the Veil and stood back in the Rotunda.

The room was dim, but he knew they were alone. He had to hold himself still for a moment, battling with his own urge not to rush to her side. To bury his face in her pale hair and beg her forgiveness. He willed himself to calm and then walked silently to stand over her. She was asleep, exhausted, as her companions had guessed. But what had she done?

He walked around her in a circle, pacing as his magical senses examined her. Every channel was opened. Sahlinehn was, for all intents and purposes, a mage. Perhaps even a Dreamer. Someone had unlocked all the power hidden in her blood, something even he had never dared suggest. But why? Did she think it would help her find another way? 

He decided that the why was inconsequential at the moment. She was vulnerable, Anders had that right. And though both he and the Merril had set wards, these were pitiful compared to what Fen'harel could accomplish. He had created the Veil, had he not? As disastrous as it had proved, he reminded himself with a grimace. But he set to re-weaving the wards, meshing them with those already a part of Skyhold, until the gods themselves couldn't get through. 

Well, except him. He should have locked himself out, his head chided him. Remove the temptation. But he couldn't. She was his heart. 

It took less than an hour, and then, his resolve cracked just a little and he bent to her, inhaling the smell of her hair. His hand cupped her cheek as he gently pressed his lips to hers. "Ma vhenan," he whispered. "Amen na, melanada." The words had come unbidden, but he knew they were true, and there was nothing he could do about it. How could reconcile his heart and his duty?

He stepped back into the Fade, but remained, watching, until Merril came in a few hours later. The young mage was observant, he'd give her that. She narrowed her eyes as soon as she entered and paced the Rotunda before leaving again. She returned with Anders and Fiona.

"You see?," she said to the others, "Someone has been at the wards. Made them... stronger."

Surprise and admiration warred together in Anders' voice. "I've never seen work this complex. I can't imagine a demon strong enough to get through."

"What does it mean?" asked Merril.

"I think it means," said Fiona, in her strong Orlesian accent, "that Solas is still watching over her, whatever else he is doing. If you had seen them together. . . His feelings were true. She was heartbroken when he left, and I do not think it has been easy for him to forget either."

Solas withdrew, the truth in Fiona's words cutting more deeply than it should. Why could he not forget? He ran back into the Fade on four feet, voicing his confusion and despair in a melancholy howl. 

But in her sleep, Sahlinehn Lavellan was smiling.

The others decided to keep the mystery of the wards from Sahlinehn, though she would have been glad to know that she had not imagined the taste of chamomile on her lips, or the scent of damp fur and woodsmoke. She thought she might be going a bit mad.

But Anders and Merril kept her busy, training her rather relentlessly in basic spells and wards, and most importantly, in recognizing and resisting demons. And of course, they wrangled the entire tale of Solas out of her. Well, maybe not the *entire* tale. Some things she kept for herself.

Between that, and the bittersweet festivities surrounding Josephine, Cassandra, Varric, and Cole leaving for Tevinter, she hardly had time for thinking.

Rhys and Evangeline arrived, just in time to bid Cole goodbye. It was a tearful and joyous reunion. It lifted Cole's spirit to know that he and Rhys were still friends.

And then, with Evangeline overseeing, Rhys joined Merril and Anders in their daily Herald-thrashing. After a period of tension, Rhys and Anders became fast friends. It seemed to buoy the blond mage's spirits to feel accepted by someone. He started leaving milk out for Skyhold's cats and Sahlinehn thought she even saw him smile once. Rhys spent a lot of his free time researching for a way to separate Anders and Justice, and Hawke even seemed more relaxed.

Two weeks after their journey in the Fade, Rhys, Anders, Merril, and even Justice pronounced themselves satisfied enough with her abilities that it was safe to travel the Fade on her own. They took down most of the wards on the Rotunda, though Anders almost seemed sad about it and wouldn't say why.

Merril gave her some final word of caution and advice and then bade her good night. "Happy hunting," she said with a knowing smile.

Sahlinehn shook her head. Merril was overstating the romance of her mission. Except for those few moments by the eluvian, she had not seen Solas in two years. She very much doubted that it would be the tender reunion than the other Dailish imagined.

She laid down in her bed, looking at each of the murals in turn. Remembering his voice, his hands, the feeling of his lips on hers. She would find him, and turn him from a path of destruction. There had to be a better way. With that thought, she drifted into sleep.

The Fade. She never thought she'd be spending so much time here, but this was where she would find Solas. She remembered the tales of her childhood, of Fen'harel roaming the Fade to devour the souls of the dead. Now she knew the truth, but there was no doubt that this was still the domain of the Wolf.

Where to start? Perhaps she should have had a better plan. But the Fade was shaped by intention, he had told her that more than once, so Sahlinehn took a deep breath. Then she let her mind travel to thoughts she had tried her best to avoid for the past two years. 

The first kiss in the Fade, the look on his face, of fear and longing, when he had pulled her back to kiss her again. All the kisses after, on the balcony at Skyhold, stolen moments in the library, the feeling of his arms around her. The sound of his voice as he read to her. She used to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, and sometimes, almost without his conscious action, his arm would slip around her back to hold her close. And out in the field, when they were crammed in those leaky canvas tents with the others, often Cassandra and Blackwall, she would lay her bedroll next to his.

Solas had nearly always been very controlled around her, (now she knew why) but they would often clasp hands in the night, and sometime she would wake to find his arms wrapped around her and his sleeping face buried in her hair. Those were the best mornings. Their companions would try not to wake them, and Sahlinehn would lie in his arms as long as she could, listening to his breath and feeling his heart beat against her back. He always acted embarrassed and contrite when he woke, but it was all Sahlinehn could do to not tell him that she wanted that every morning. That she would give up her title and influence, all her fated responsibilities, to live in a forsaken hut in the middle of nowhere, if she could sleep in his arms every night.

As she remembered, her heart full of mingled love and sorrow, she began to walk, not hurrying, just going wherever felt right. She met nothing and no one, whether because of luck or the strength of her own will, she didn't know, but the Fade was changing, becoming a hazy moonlit forest full of watching eyes. She could see light in the distance, there was a structure up ahead, a tower. Somehow she knew that she would find him there. It was beautiful, yet somewhat forbidding. She had the feeling that it was supposed to be guarded, from the air of watchfulness she got, but whether by design or accident, they let her pass. Up the stairs she went, quickly and quietly, to the very top, and when she came through the final doorway, she saw him.

His back was to her, he stood engrossed in something on a table in front of him, again wearing the simple robes of an apostate. She stepped quietly toward him, hardy able to believe it was him, that he hadn't noticed her. Finally, she reached a trembling hand to him, touched his shoulder. Every muscle tensed, a hand reaching for his staff, as he prepared to fight, or flee, and then relaxed again, perhaps even slumped in defeat. 

"Vhenan," he said, his voice betraying a tangle of emotions. "You have found me."


	4. Isala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahlinehn finds Solas in the Fade. Forced to confront his feeling, his self-control breaks. They are interrupted, but all is not lost, for Solas has promised to return for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iasla: Need

"Solas..." Now that she was here, Sahlinehn didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected to find him this easily. Part of her was furious with him but..

He turned very slowly toward her, as if he was afraid to look at her. The tortured emotion on his face melted all remaining vestiges of anger from her heart. "You have unlocked your magic, I see. May I ask why?" He kept his eyes downcast, his hands clasped in front of him. Sahlinehn knew what he was feeling. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but was afraid to close the space between them. Afraid he would pull away, disappear.

"I wanted to travel the Fade. To find you. And to see things. I know Skyhold has many memories of when you created the Veil. I thought it might help."

He looked at her then, his face unreadable. "That was clever of you. And dangerous. You leave yourself open to demons because you are so new to your power."

"Are you worried about me?" she asked with a slight grin. "I brought some other mages to help, to give me training and protection."

"Of course I am worried. I..." He looked away, as if it pained him to say what came next. "I have not stopped caring for you."

Sahlinehn couldn't hold back any longer. She took a step forward and wrapped her right arm around his waist, pressing her face into his chest, breathing him in. For a moment, he stood very still, and Sahlinehn thought he would run. 

But then she felt his arms around her, one at her waist and one holding her head to his chest. His fingers entwined through her hair and his head rested on hers. "Vhenan," he said, voice choked with despair. "I have missed you."

"Solas, you didn't have to go. We could work together, find a better way," she said, looking up into his eyes. He held her gaze longer than she thought he would, his silver-blue eyes reflecting her own. 

"I cannot bring you on this journey, my heart. There are some things that no one should experience," he said, starting to turn away.

Sahlinehn put up her hand, cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "Then why do you deserve it?" He started to open his mouth, no doubt to begin listing all the reasons why he was honor-bound to suffer for eternity. She laid a finger on his lips. He almost smiled. "I know you blame yourself for what has happened to the elves. But you did free them. Maybe it wasn't the best way, but you could not have known the full consequences. And despite that, despite everything that went wrong, and everything the humans did to the People, we have survived. And a lot us of are free. We have lost much, but not everything. Of all the people in Thedas, you are the most suited to help restore it."

He looked at her in amazement, shaking his head back and forth. "You have such a rare spirit, vhenan. I think you could convince even the gods to bend to your will."

"I am trying. But you are a very stubborn god," Sahlinehn said with a grin.

"I am no god," he replied, fierce and sad, "If I were, I could just wave my hand, and the future you imagine would spring out of whole cloth."

"I have faith in you, my love. I wish you could see yourself as I see you."

Solas did smile then, pressing his brow to hers. "I do not think I would recognize myself. Sometimes I think you must be mistaking me for someone else. You deserve so much more."

"I will have no other," Sahlinehn said, surprising herself as she realized that she meant it. There was strange sort of fluttering warmth in her chest. Solas gazed at her in wonderment, cupping her face in his hands. She rose up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips, pulling away only enough to see his expression. He let out a long slow breath.

"I should tell you to go," he said, his voice rough. "But I cannot." He slid a hand back into her hair, pulling her close, their lips meeting tenderly at first, and then more hungrily as their need for each other overcame their caution. Sahlinehn slipped her hand under his tunic, feeling the coolness of his skin and the flexing of lean muscles underneath.

He hissed in surprise, but did not pull away, instead sliding his own hands under the loose fabric of her shirt. She felt her muscles shudder under his touch, his fingers leaving trails of goosebumps as he slid his hands up her ribcage and then stilled, as if he feared to go further. But Sahlinehn was no longer in the mood for waiting. If words would not persuade him, then she would show him how much she loved him. How she needed him. She pulled his shirt over his head, a minor feat with just one hand, and throwing it aside, she slid her hand up his chest, surprised he had made no move to stop her. He was completely still, perhaps a bit shocked, or unsure how to proceed. 

But then, he slowly moved his own hands up her sides, pushing her shirt over her head. And then for a moment, he just looked at her. "You are even more beautiful than I remember," he said, almost whispering. 

Sahlinehn leaned against him, sighing with pleasure at the feeling of their skin touching. She had dreamed of this for so long. Part of her wanted to savor every moment, and part of her was afraid to wait, lest he changed his mind. 

He wrapped his arms around her again, his long fingers trailing up her spine, making her shiver against him. She kissed the hollow at the base of his neck, and he bent to capture her mouth again with his own. This time, it was Sahlinehn who first flicked her tongue into his mouth while running her nails lightly down his back. She smiled against his lips as she heard him gasp, but when his hands cupped her breasts and his teeth grazed her lower lip, she couldn't stop the mewling cry of pleasure that escaped her lips.

And suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall, cool stone against her back as he slid her hands under her breeches, running his thumbs over the curve of her hip bones, gripping her backside with strong fingers. She laughed and shivered at his sudden ferocity, but her need for him was just as great. His mouth was on her neck and she moaned at the gentle sharpness of his teeth. Their hips pressed together, she could feel now how much he wanted her, and she slipped her own hand in his trousers, eager to touch him, to see him bared before her, and to feel his length inside her at their joining. Solas made a noise somewhere between a growl and groan, crushing his mouth to hers, starting to slide her pants over her hips. 

Then there was a sound like a far away trumpet. Solas's head shot up, face suddenly serious. He looked at her again, almost grimacing with frustration and sadness and longing. "I must go. It is an alarm. An attack or intruder... I..." He bowed his head. "I need to think."

Sahlinehn wanted to curse, to rage. Not only did she feel the frustration of denial, but she was a bit annoyed at herself. Who knew how long it would take her to track him down again, and she hadn't got any information at all. "Solas..."

"I am sorry. I will come to you, I swear it. But I need time. You are far too distracting for any sort of decision making," he said, wryly indicating their current state of undress. 

Sahlinehn couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her fiercely, cupping her face in both hands. The alarm sounded again, louder and more insistent. "I love you," he said, and Sahlinehn realized it was the first time he had said it so directly. "But I really must go."

"Be safe, vhenan," she said, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"You as well. I will come to you as soon as I am able." He turned and the tower began to fade away. Sahlinehn just watched as the love of her life disappeared, her chest heaving with a maelstrom of emotions. "Goodbye," she whispered as she too began to wake up.

Sahlinehn was a bit surprised at first to find herself fully dressed and in her own bed. But of course, it had all been in the Fade. The only evidence that it had happened at all was the irritating dampness between her legs. She got out of bed for a drink of water, hardly daring to believe her own memories. When she lay back down, one thought lulled her back to sleep. "I will come to you, I swear it."


	5. Banal'rasen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'harel meets with a trusted lieutenant, while Sahlinehn continues with her own duties. She finds old memories of Skyhold in the Fade that eveal something of Solas's past and character. When she travels to meet with King Allistair in Ferelden, an assassination attempt forces Solas to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banal'rasen: Shadows  
> Theneras nehn?: Pleasant dreams?  
> Na banal, lethallin: It's nothing, kinsman.  
> hahren: elder (a term of respect)  
> Suledin, vhenan: Endure, my heart.  
> M'abelas: I'm sorry.  
> Fenedhis: Common curse with a similar connotation to "shit" Possible literal meaning is "wolf cock"
> 
> Also, I wanted to note that most of the Elvhen comes from Project Elvhen here on AO3 and the the very talented Fenxshiral. So check that out if you can. Thanks you for reading and leaving kudos.

Luckily for Fen'harel, it was not an attacker to fight, but one of his lieutenants, Mahvir'halam. They had been friends since before the first humans had come to Thedas, and knew each other well. 

"Theneras nehn, Solas?," he asked with a wicked grin. 

"Na banal, lethallin," Solas replied, sitting up and shaking his head to clear it. If he was going to be able to think straight he was going to have to drink a lot more tea. He knew Sahlinehn well enough to know that she would not give up. That was one of the things he loved most about her. But it made his task infinitely more difficult. Could he restore the world of the Elvhen without destroying the world of humans? He didn't know, but now he was bound by his word to at least try. Pushing himself out of his bed, he pulled on a tunic and grabbed his staff before turning back to Mahvir'halam. "What is your report?"

"The seals have been weakened by the Breach, as you suspected. I fear some of them will not last much longer, though your woman has been helping by closing all the rifts."

"Sahlinehn is not my.... She belongs only to herself," he replied, the tips of his ears reddening.

Mahvir'halam grinned. "She's clearly gotten under your skin, hahren. I have not seen you this flustered in many ages."

Solas threw himself into a chair, every line of his body betraying his frustration. "She is maddening, I admit. I had not expected to feel such things after..." he swallowed painfully, pushing away the memory.

His friend laid a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps it is a sign. You cannot mourn forever. You know I have never questioned your wisdom, but I have wondered if your plan was not a bit drastic."

Solas looked up at him, surprised. "I did not know you had reservations. You should have spoken. But I suppose it does matter now. I have given my word."

Mahvir'halam grinned anew. "To her? I would have never believed that one of the quicklings could turn aside Fen'harel." He laughed, joyful rather than cruel, but Solas still scowled. "You must let me meet this Inquisitor. She is clearly a rare and special soul."

"Be wary," Solas replied dryly. "She could sell a nug to a dwarf."

After Mahvir'halam recovered from another fit of laughter, he and Solas walked out into faint dawn light. Before them stretched the vast Brecillian Forest, a thin layer of snow frosting every tree. 

"So what now?" asked the younger, slighter of the two Elvhen.

Solas put up his hood and began to walk. "We have work to do."

As much as Sahlinehn wanted to run right back to the Fade and find Solas again, she knew it wasn't wise. He had asked for time to think, and she knew from experience that rushing him would only make him withdraw. She had to trust that his love and his promise were enough. He had never been one make oaths lightly.

In the meantime, she continued her work with the mages. Anders was of the opinion that, with practice, she could wield a staff one-handed, and be just as effective in battle as a mage as she had ever been as an archer. Of course, Merril wanted to use blood magic to try and give her a new arm, but Sahlinehn refused her. She knew that it was just a tool, a kind of magic only a bit more dangerous than usual, but she felt strongly that it should be used only as a last resort. 

She received a letter from Josephine a few days after her encounter with Solas. They had arrived safely at Dorian's estate in Quarinus, and were making the necessary diplomatic introductions. Cole was invaluable in helping them discern the motives of the various factions they met and had already foiled one assassination attempt. Varric was making friends with the dwarven ambassadors, and was actually enjoying the elevated status of his people in the Imperium. No one thought anything was peculiar about a dwarven merchant, and thanks to contacts in the Carta, his identity as a minor Kal'shirok noble seemed to be holding up admirably. Out of all of them, Cassandra was having the most difficulty with her new role, as an ambassador from Nevarra. She had never been suited to diplomacy and Sahlinehn thought she might have already stormed back to Skyhold, had she not found some of the Templars in Quarinus more than willing to help her in her quest to rebuild a new and better Order of Seekers.

Merril had given Bull and Argent a few new contacts to investigate. She told them of Fenris the magic-hating warrior from Tevinter, as well as Isabella, the Rivaini pirate captain. Anders had to concede that both of them might actually be helpful. Unfortunately, Aveline was so busy being Captain of the Guard in Kirkwall as well as raising her growing brood of red-headed children, that she wouldn't be much help, but she did send them occasional tips and leads.

As for Sahlinehn herself, though she was busy learning to wield battle magic during the day, at night she still wandered the Fade. She did not try to find her lover, though occasionally she felt a wisp of his presence, and once she heard his voice echoing through the mists. "Suledin, vhenan. I will keep my promise."

Instead, she sifted through the memories of Skyhold. At first, it was just the recent ones. She saw again the arrival at Skyhold, the months of preparation and battle, the celebration after the defeat of Corypheus. She hadn't felt as much like celebrating as the others, with Solas gone, and still the memory was bittersweet. Often she saw memories of Solas in the Rotunda. Skyhold seemed to hold on to his thoughts more tightly, which made sense, considering he had built the fortress. Sahlinehn would have been embarrassed to admit how many times she simply sat watching him paint. He talked to himself as he worked, and in the memories of the Fade, it was clear how conflicted he had been.

But she traveled farther each night, and the past began to open before her. There were many lonely memories of Skyhold, of desperate people hiding in times of trouble.

But finally, perhaps a month after she had met Solas in the Tower, she found something very old. Skyhold was whole, newly built even, with beautiful murals adorning every wall. It was just dawn in the memory and there was an aura of stillness and sorrow.

She walked through the front doorway into the main hall. There were few people about at this hour, but around where the throne would be there, a knot of elves gathered, whispering.

Then from the door on the left, the one that led to her old bedroom, a man emerged. At first, she did not recognize him. He was powerfully built for an elf, broad-shouldered and tall, with long raven hair pulled back from his face and topped with a strange sort of coronet. It took a moment for Sahlinehn to realize that it was a wolf skull, and then she gasped. The man was Solas, of course, thousands of years ago, before the Veil. He looked young and confident, a warrior.

"What is the news?" he asked the people on the dais.

One of them knelt in front of him, with head bowed. "My lord," he said, almost trembling.

"Stand before me, lethallin. You know I do not ask for worship," Solas said, reaching down to pull the other Elvhen up to his feet.

"M'abelas, hahren, but.... the news is not good." The smaller elf was still shaking and Sahlinehn felt for him. Solas never knew how intimidating he could be. The shining wolf mail that he wore probably didn't help matters.

"Tell me what has happened," Solas said gravely, beckoning the other to walk with him as he went to sit at the table on the dais.

When both were seated, the other elf swallowed, not quite looking Solas in the eyes.

"There was a battle. The forces of Elgar'nan met the forces of Geldauron on the Golden Plain."

"And...." Solas said gently, with the patience of a man who has already lived thousands of years.

"The battle was a draw, hahren, both sides withdrew to regroup last night. But the caravan must have been passing through at just the wrong moment..."

Sahlinehn saw the dawning realization in his eyes and Solas spoke one word. "No.."

"There were no survivors," the other elf said.

The scene rapidly dissolved with the sound of a wolf's anguished howl. Other scenes flashed before her eyes, Solas knelt before a grave weeping, yelling as he broke something in anger. She saw him stand, hollow-eyed, before a familiar looking orb. In the past, she saw others. A woman, and a child that Solas held in his arms. And finally, Sahlinehn understood how he had become the man that he was. He had lost his family.

When she woke, Sahlinehn felt that her cheeks were wet with tears. Solas had lost everything that he loved. How meaningless and empty the world must have seemed. She vowed anew to show him that there was something worth saving.

But she had other duties, of course, and currently first among them was meeting with King Alistair of Ferelden. There had been rumors for years about the mage prison Aeonar, and Solas had once told her that it was a ruin of an old Tevinter laboratory. Perhaps that place still held secrets. Unfortunately, no one knew where it was. The Templars who might have known were dead. The location wasn't even written in the book of the Seekers, which was strange indeed. If there was anyone alive who would know, it was Alistair. 

So Sahlinehn, Cullen, Rhys, Evangeline, and a few other agents traveled to Denerim to meet with him. Anders and Hawke remained at Skyhold, as Sahlinehn wasn't sure even her influence could protect them. Plus, they'd both met the king once in Kirkwall, and felt no particular need to repeat the experience.

And that was why Sahlinehn lay in a guest chamber of the Palace, surrounded by slightly creepy statues of mabari. It was hard to sleep here, in an unfamiliar and too soft bed, without the comforting sight of Solas' murals surrounding her. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before she finally started to drift off. Then she heard a noise, a sound that didn't belong. She held her breath, reaching for the dagger hidden under her pillow. A shadow detached itself from the larger shadow of the draperies that Sahlinehn remembered as being particularly hideous. Her muscles tensed in preparation for a fight.

The assassin crept closer, clearly hoping to catch her sleeping. Sahlinehn waited until the shrouded assailant was just a few inches away, then she dove at him, attempting to catch him in the face with her blade. But whoever it was had quick reflexes, they leapt back, somersaulting away before Sahlinehn could even get to her feet. The assassin dashed toward her, and Sahlinehn dove away, tucking into a roll. But her balance was off, thanks to missing half an arm, and her roll came up short, landing her flat on her back. That was nearly a fatal mistake, as her shadowy enemy jumped on her, blades flashing, and it was only a well aimed kick that allowed her to scramble away. A cut on her abdomen burned, it wasn't deep, but this encounter was not going well. She decided her best opportunity for survival was escape. She feinted right and then rolled to the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"Fenedhis," she swore, ducking another blow. What now? She opened her mouth to scream, her last resort, but all that came out was a gasp. The assassin, their blade just inches from her neck, had turned to stone. 

Sahlinehn willed her heart to still. As terrifying as it was, she had seen it before, and she knew who she would find behind it.

"Are you all right?" came the voice she expected to hear, as Solas appeared from behind the ill-fated assassin, clearly dressed for battle.

"I'm all right, though a few moments more and all your problems would have been solved," Sahlinehn replied ruefully, allowing Solas to fold her into his arms. 

"It is no laughing matter, vhenan. No matter how much you distress me, losing you would be far worse." She leaned against his chest, her joy at hearing those words somewhat eclipsed by a sudden feeling of dizziness.

"I don't feel very well," she said, sagging against him as her legs gave way.

"You have been injured." Solas's voice came from far away. He lifted her into his arms, and she felt like she was floating. "You need healing," she thought he said. "Stay with me, vhenan. We will go to Skyhold." 

Everything around her dissolved into a blur and she remembered nothing more.


	6. Glandival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Sahlinehn from an assassin's blade, Solas brings Sahlinehn to Skyhold for healing, interrupting a tender moment between Anders and Hawke. Anders manages to save Sahlinehn from a fatal poisoning, and Solas remains at Skyhold to watch over her. When they wake together the next morning, Solas has realized that he cannot live without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glandival: to wish, or believe

Anders lay next to Hawke in their bed, feeling more peaceful and content than he had in years. Their bare skin pressed together, still slightly damp from the sweat of lovemaking. It had been a long time since either of them had been relaxed enough, or alone enough, to even make an attempt. Hawke breathed the slow even breaths of sleep, only sighing happily when her lover pulled her closer. 

He hardly deserved her love, and still she gave it. Even when he thought she would never forgive him, never look him in the eye again, after what he had done. She had never given up on him, and now he finally felt as if he could begin to repay her support. Rhys felt that he was close to finding a way to separate him from Justice, and though Anders was terribly afraid of the consequences, he knew that it was what Hawke wanted. If nothing else, it would be tangible proof that he was serious about atoning for his actions.

He was just about to fall asleep when something happened that scared him nearly to death. Anders felt the Fade moving, the Veil parting. For a moment, he heart clenched with fear, imagining a demon coming for him, but then he remembered that he was already possessed.

He sat up, squinting into the darkness. There was definitely something happening. A greenish mist. Anders hurriedly pulled his pants on, having no desire to encounter whatever it was completely naked. 

A figure formed out of the mist, looking a bit like a person walking rapidly towards him, but strangely shaped. After a moment, Anders realized what he was seeing and he shook Hawke awake.

"What? Is it morning already?" she asked groggily.

"You might want to get dressed," Anders replied, "I have a feeling something has gone very wrong."

The man that stepped from the Fade a moment later was unlike any elf Anders had ever seen before, tall, proud, and clad in plate armor and fur. But more importantly, he was cradling the Herald his arms like a child, and his face was caught somewhere between very concerned and thunderously angry.

"She needs healing. I believe she has been poisoned," he said in clipped tones.

"Andraste's tits," Hawke said as Anders gathered his supplies. "How did that happen?"

"An assassin," Solas replied fiercely. "I was nearly too late, and now I fear I have been. Healing is not my specialty. I can only keep her stable."

Anders beckoned them down to infirmary, and bade Solas to lay Sahlinehn on the exam table. "Where is the wound?" he asked as he pulled back her eyelids to examine her pupils.

"There is a shallow scratch on her abdomen. That is all I could find on a cursory examination." Anders pulled back her shirt and examined the cut.

"Yes, the flesh here has been damaged by the poison. It's not even bleeding. How long did it take for symptoms to show?" Anders continued.

"Only a few moments. It has been less than a quarter hour," Solas said, as he started actually wringing his hands. Hawke would have found it funny if the situation were less dire.

Anders leaned down and sniffed. "Smell her breath," he said, as he turned to a cabinet full of glass phials.

Solas bent over his love, too confused to object. The greenish cast of her skin was alarming. "It smells like... cherries and bitter coffee."

"Right," Anders said. "Bitter coffee on the breath means Stag's Head Chrysanthemum." He placed a leaf under Sahlinehn's tongue. "Causes paralysis and fainting that turns into a fatal coma after a few hours. But luckily, easy antidote if you can treat it early. You did the right thing, bringing her here."

"She will be all right?" Solas asked, almost desperately.

"Yes," Anders said, smiling as he recognized another man hopelessly in love. "She'll probably wake up in a few hours. You can take her back to Denerim, even."

The elven mage let out a long breath. "No, it isn't safe there. Unfortunately, the would-be assassin is... not available for interview. I suppose word should be sent or the others will worry." Solas looked torn.

"Don't worry about it," Hawke said quickly. "I'll have Bull send a raven to Cullen right away. Just put her to bed. We'll check on her in a few hours."

Solas gathered Sahlinehn into his arms like a priceless treasure. "I will stay with her, until she wakes, at the least." He carried her out of the tower, his steps measured and silent despite the armor. Hawke and Anders watched him go with raised eyebrows.

"So, that's the dreaded Fen'harel?" Hawke said after a moment. "What do you think?"

Anders put his arms around her as the walked back up the stairs to bed. "I think she can handle him just fine. I recognize the look of a man ensnared by the love of a powerful woman."

Hawke slapped at him playfully, grinning. "Flatterer."

Solas laid Sahlinehn on her bed, gently brushing wisps of hair from her face. If he hadn't made up his mind before, it was now clear. He was incapable of abandoning her. There were things that needed taken care of, he still had responsibilities. Loose ends. But she was the center of his universe now. He was sure that if she said she wanted to move to the Korcari Wilds and farm potatoes for eternity, he would suddenly find himself doing that very thing with a smile on his face. He unbuckled his armor and lay down next to her, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest for a long while, his mind working to remake centuries of planning, building a world around her instead of without.

Sahlinehn woke just as dawn was breaking, feeling surprisingly well, considering her last memory was of passing out. Her mouth tasted of cloves. She blinked, recognizing the familiar conical ceiling of her bedroom in Skyhold. And there was another thing, a thing that she could hardly believe. There was a pale muscled arm lying across her chest and the sound of familiar slow breathing.

She looked out of the corner of her eye at him, afraid to move. He was shirtless, the wolf jaw he always wore slung carelessly over his shoulder. A frown creased his face, and she wondered what he was dreaming of.

Very slowly, she turned to face him, reaching out her hand to stroke his face, to smooth the frown away. His eyes opened, silvery green and blue like a pool of clear water. For a moment they just gazed silently at each other. Then Solas gathered her against his chest. "Vhenan," he said, his voice tight with emotion. "I thought I had lost you." 

Sahlinehn remembered what she had seen in the Fade. She kissed his shoulder as she draped her arm over his hip. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me. I'm afraid you're doomed to have me meddling with your plans forever."

He laughed, his fingers gripping her tightly. "I am glad to hear it. I would not want things to be too easy. But tell me, why were you in Denerim? I was most confused when I felt your distress. I thought you had been kidnapped." He stretched on to his back and Sahlinehn laid her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, feeling each beat of his heart.

"I wanted to speak with King Alistair. I'm trying to figure out where Aeonar is, and no one seems to know."

Solas laid his hand on hers, lacing his fingers with her own. "I sincerely doubt the King knows either. He is a good man, but not a particularly learned one. And the location of the mage prison is a closely guarded secret."

"But you know where it is, I take it? Because Fen'harel knows everything," she teased.

"If I knew everything, we would have far fewer problems. But I do know where Aeonar is. I will be happy to mark it on your map," he said affably. "Later. You are supposed to be resting. I am under strict orders."

Sahlinehn wasn't sure what to be more surprised by, his casual use of we or how cooperative he was being. Part of her began to suspect that she had died, the Maker was real, and this was her reward. "I expected it to be much harder to get you to part with a secret," she said finally.

Solas turned back to her, his face now serious. "I know I have not been forthcoming with you. For that I apologize. But last night, I thought I was watching you die in my arms." He wrapped them around her, burying his face in her hair. "I could not bear it. A world without you in it. . . It was not worth saving. Nor even destroying to make something better," he added wryly.

"So what does that mean?" Sahlinehn asked, hardly daring to hope.

Solas smiled, a smile that was both sad and hopeful. "It means that you have won. Just by being yourself. I will find a new path for the Elvhen."

He had never seen her smile so brilliantly. "I'm going to tell all of my friends I have defeated the Dread Wolf. Everyone will be impressed," Sahlinehn said, kissing him soundly on the lips. 

"I'm sure the Empress of Orlais will give you another medal. I think if we melt them all down, we could make you a suit of armor," he said with a twitch of his eyebrows.

"It sounds very shiny," she said, before looking at him more seriously. "Does this also mean that you will be staying here, with me?" Sahlinehn was afraid to hear the answer.

"I cannot remain at Skyhold all the time," he replied thoughtfully, his hand resting on her hip. "There are things that I must see to, before I am able to retire, so to speak." Sahlinehn sighed, it was better than she had hoped for. "I will come whenever I can," he continued. "Although, I must admit, I was hoping that you would prefer to make a home somewhere warmer, when we are done saving the world. Terasyl'an Tel'as is a perfectly good fortress but the weather is terrible."

Sahlinehn wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry tears of joy. She kissed him again, unable to think of anything to say. He smiled gently at her, pushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "I shall endeavor to keep no more secrets from you, vhenan. And I will stay here today. It was a much more eventful evening than I had planned."

Sahlinehn rested her head back on his chest, letting herself be lulled by the slow sound of his heartbeat as his fingers ran through her hair. She had so many questions, but was enjoying their quiet togetherness too much to spoil it. There was a dull clanging above them.

"Lady Lavellan. There's a bath waiting for you upstairs," said the muffled voice of one of the chambermaids. 

She sat up, declaring,"A bath sounds amazing. I'm sure I have bruises on top of my bruises." 

Solas smiled at her but did not move. She pulled off her shirt and began to walk up the stairs. "Are you coming?" she asked him. 

His eyes widened in surprise. "I..." Sahlinehn did not want to give him time to think of a reason why it was a bad idea. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, pulling him toward the huge copper tub. He watched her with a hungry but conflicted expression. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her. He did so badly that that his body burned at the thought. But it had been a long time for him, and it was hard to break old habits. As much as he wanted to make a life with Sahlinehn, and had abandoned all his plans to make that happen, there was a part of him that wanted to push her away. 

But the moment that she turned to him, after pouring the kettle of hot water into the tub, and he saw her naked body in the morning light, he no longer felt any indecision. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him until she was pressed against his bare chest and his mouth was on hers and one hand cupped her breast while he used the other to slip the pendant from his neck, letting it slide to floor.

Then both his hands were free to roam, cupping her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her nipples so that she shivered with delight. Running his hand over the curves of her hips and buttocks, while he left trails of kisses on her neck and shoulder. When he felt her teeth graze the skin below his ear, it sent a jolt of pleasure through him that made him growl. Sahlinehn laughed huskily and slid her hands into his trousers, pushing them to the floor with visible delight.

She touched him with light fingers that made him shiver and groan, and after a moment of that, he lowered her to the floor, pinning her hand with his own and slowly kissing down her body. She gasped as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, but that was nothing compared to how it felt when he explored lower. She moaned, her hips arching toward him, her body aching for him, and he complied, both of them gasping as their bodies joined together. 

It started slowly, his fingers entwining with hers as they found an ancient rhythm. They looked into each other's eyes, both pairs widened with joy and wonder. But as they sensed the moment of ecstasy nearing, the tempo picked up, and they covered each other in frantic kisses, unable to bear even a moment of separation. Sahlinehn could feel the climax building, like a wave about to crash over her, and together they cried out wordlessly in pleasure, their bodies fitting as if they had been made for each other.

A moment later Solas lay on her chest, both of them breathing heavily. She ran her hand idly over his back, never wanting to stop touching his skin, and still a bit amazed at what had just occurred. Eventually, he pushed himself up to lay beside her, enfolding her once again in his arms. Neither of them could find any words.

A few minutes later, Sahlinehn's stomach growled loudly and they both laughed, the spell broken. "I guess we have woken your appetite," Solas said, sitting up but pulling her into his lap. "Perhaps we should look for breakfast."

"But now we really need a bath and I'm sure the water has gotten cold," she said with a chuckle. 

"I would hardly consider myself a competent mage if i could not heat bath water," he said. And so they were soon both in the tub. Solas washed her hair with long clever fingers until Sahlinehn thought she might orgasm again.

"How did you get so good at hair washing?" she asked, leaning her back against his chest.

"I was not always bald," he said with a smile. "That is more for utility."

Then Sahlinehn remembered. "I saw you, in the Fade. A memory of the past. You had long dark hair. I thought it was very becoming," she said, grinning back at him.

"Now, on top of everything else, you wish me to change my appearance to suit you? You are a demanding woman," he teased.

Then she turned to face him. "I saw other things in the Fade. I saw what happened to your family," she said, not sure it was safe to bring up. But she also wanted him to know that she knew of his grief, otherwise he might always keep it to himself.

Solas closed his eyes and rested his brow against hers. "It is not a memory that I like to revisit, for obvious reasons. It was a terrible time."

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan. You do not have to speak of it," she replied, caressing the side of his face. 

He pulled her into his arms again, sighing. "No. I have promised not to keep secrets from you. It was a long time ago." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "The marriage was a political one. Back when Mythal was still trying to make peace with the others, those we called the Forgotten Ones. I was her general, and she asked me to make alliance with a family of the opposing faction by wedding one of their daughters. I was young, and she was beautiful enough to suit my ego, so I agreed. We got along well enough and I soon had a son." He was silent for a long moment, caught up in the memory. 

"What was his name?" Sahlinehn dared to ask. 

"Enansal'len" Solas said quietly. "Everything changed for me then. My family had once been little more than an accessory, but he grabbed at my heart and would not relinquish it. Much like yourself," he added, smiling softly.

"He was still very young as the Elvhen measured it, when the hostilities between the two groups flared into open warfare. I moved my household to Terasyl'an Tel'as for safety. But while I traveled ahead with the warriors to prepare the castle, my wife and child came the slow way, with the other non-combatants. As you no doubt saw, it proved to be a deadly miscalculation. I admit, I nearly lost myself then, and I was never quite the same. When Mythal was slain some time later, I created the Veil. The rash actions of someone with little to lose." Solas sighed, as if glad to have gotten it all out.

"I am sorry, my love," Sahlinehn said, unable to think of better words to express her feelings. "You have lost so much."

"So have you," he said. "Mostly because of my actions." He touched her left arm gingerly, the scar where the wound had closed was still pink and fresh. "You will never again draw a bow, because of the Anchor that I created. My mistakes have turned your life upside down. You could be back with your clan by now, no doubt dandling babies on your knee, still proud of your freedom and heritage."

"But then, I never would have met you," she said, fiercely. "I think it's a fair trade."

"Vhenan," he said, a whisper tinged with love and pain. 

They went back to the bedroom, where someone had kindly left them breakfast. Solas read to her out of a book about Orlesian theater, which would have been boring but for his constant expressions of incredulity. Their second lovemaking was slow and gentle and Sahlinehn fell asleep in his arms feeling more at peace than she had in years. 

She woke the next morning to a surprise. Not that he was gone, that she had expected. But on the bed where he had been were several items that had not been there previously. The first one Sahlinehn noticed was the mass of white fur that jumped on her chest and licked her face. It was a young wolf, not quite a baby, but certainly not full grown. 

The second item was a silver ring, a wolf's head with eyes of glowing crystal. It was too large for her fingers, but was strung on a fine chain. Sahlinehn knew that it must have been Solas's before he had donned his scruffy apostate attire. She hung it around her neck, her heart feeling painfully full.

The third item, a note written in Solas's familiar elegant script explained that the wolf's name was Glandival, and that she would protect Sahlinehn from further assassins. Sahlinehn was a bit skeptical, looking at the young creature sniffing around the bedroom curiously, but charmed nonetheless. Especially because she knew what Glandival meant. Sometimes it meant wish, which was poignant enough, but it also could mean to believe. It was a reminder to her and to himself that they had something worth believing in.


	7. Dirthara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahlinehn and company explore Aeonar. Solas returns to Skyhold after a battle and discovers a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirthara: Learning

"I can't believe you just let him into Skyhold," Cullen was saying, rather loudly, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

"I didn't let him in," Anders retorted. "He just appeared! While I was in bed, naked, if you must know. I was hardly in a position to stop him."

Sahlinehn and Hawke watched the two men yell at each other with amused expressions. Cullen and Anders had a natural dislike for one another stemming from their days in Kirkwall. Sahlinehn had forced them to agree to a truce, but they still argued constantly, more like siblings than enemies.

Finally Hawke intervened, "Sahlinehn would be dead if he hadn't brought her here. Besides, I doubt we could keep Solas out, even if I thought we should. It is *his* castle, after all."

Both Anders and Cullen turned to look at her, wearing nearly identical expressions of thoughtful yet annoyed surprise. Sahlinehn had to hold in a snort of laughter. Cullen spoke first. "I just don't think we should be so quick to trust him. I'm sure this is all part of some grand scheme. He has never been truthful, by his own admission!"

Sahlinehn wanted to angrily leap to his defense, but she knew it wouldn't help. The Commander would only see it as proof that she was delusional. She had to appeal to his rational side. "Not so. He has only omitted parts of the truth, mostly regarding himself. As far as we know, nothing he every said or didn't say impeded us in any way, and certainly his knowledge helped us defeat Corypheus and close the Breach. He has never harmed any member of the Inquisition, and in fact, saved many lives, of his own free will. He also alerted us to the presence of the Qunari, when we otherwise might not have known. Again, saving many lives and preventing a no doubt lengthy and bloody war."

Cullen frowned. "He still should have told us about his involvement."

"Would you have accepted his help if he had? Or would you only have imprisoned him, as you did me?"

Now Cullen had nothing to say. Sahlinehn continued. "If anyone should feel betrayed, it is me. But I am willing to forgive him, and give him a chance to make things right. How can you do any less?"

"Maybe if he let you see him with his shirt off, you'd change your mind," Merril said cheerily. Sahlinehn was never sure whether she was joking or not. Apparently, Solas had caused a minor sensation among the female servants when he had made the mistake of walking to the Underforge in the early morning wearing only his pants. 

Cullen looked mortified. "That will not be necessary." Everyone else laughed.

"I hope King Alistair wasn't too offended by the new assassin statue that was added to his castle," Sahlinehn said with a sigh, trying to steer the discussion away from Solas.

Evangeline, the former Orlesian Templar, spoke, as Cullen seemed too annoyed to answer. "I think he was just glad there wasn't a dead Herald. Although Iron Bull was a bit miffed that we couldn't question a lump of rock. What with the mask and everything, it was hard to even determine race and gender."

"Bull told me the assassin was an elf," Sahlinehn said, frowning.

"One of their ears popped out of their hood during the fight. But that doesn't tell us much, nearly every faction that could possibly have grudge against us has at least a few elves," Cullen added, still grumpy. 

"Well. I guess all we can do is add security and wait for the spies to dig something up." Sahlinehn laid her hand on the head of the wolf that stood watchfully beside her chair. In just a week, Glandival had grown prodigiously, and Sahlinehn expected there was some sort of subtle magic at work. There was no doubt that the young wolf was devoted to her, following her everywhere by day and sleeping at the foot of the bed every night. And she was extremely well-mannered, requiring only food, water and occasional strolls in the garden to keep her content. Anders complained that she scared the cats away, but the truth was Glandival had never so much at snarled at anyone, unless they got too close to Sahlinehn. Merril had wondered aloud if perhaps this wolf was descended from companions of the Emerald Knights. Sahlinehn thought it was more than likely. Perhaps she was the last of her kind, saved by the Dread Wolf as a recognition of kinship, or an act of defiance.

Besides the wolf, little had changed outwardly about Skyhold, but everyone was buoyed by the renewed happiness of the Herald. Sahlinehn applied herself to her magic lessons with renewed fervor, and after a few weeks, Anders declared that, though she might not quite be an asset in battle, she was at least no longer a hindrance. Therefore, they made ready to head to Aeonar, since Solas had helpfully marked its location on their big map. It was actually not that far from Skyhold, on the southern end of the Frostbacks.

Solas had not been back to Skyhold since he had thwarted the assassination attempt in Ferelden, but Sahlinehn had spoken to him in the Fade several times. He would reveal very little of what he was doing, only to say that he was keeping his promise, and that he didn't want her to worry about him. She took that to mean that he was doing something very dangerous that she wouldn't approve of, but she let him get on with it. If she knew anything about him, it was that, after more than 9,000 years of living, Solas could take care of himself. He, in turn, warned her that Aeonar would likely be infested with demons, as the Veil was very thin there.

With that in mind, they equipped all their weapons with demon-slaying and cleansing runes, and set out across the mountains. 

It was a somewhat larger force than they usually traveled with, but after Denerim, no one wanted to take any chances. "Probably afraid the Dread Wolf will blast us all back to Arlathan if anything happens to you," Hawke muttered wryly when Cullen was out of earshot. 

But Sahlinehn had never felt safer, with Glandival as her silent shadow and her own magic coming along nicely. So she had little fear as they entered the abandoned prison, which reminded Sahlinehn of the Tevinter ruins they had found in the Western Approach.

The first chamber was eerily silent. It was a sort of reception area, emblazoned with the Templar logo. One set of corridors led to offices, barracks and dormitories, obviously belonging to the Templars stationed there. There was little to interest them, but it was odd how every room was long abandoned, yet undisturbed, as if every inhabitant had just disappeared one day in the middle of their normal routine.

The second day, they went through the other set of corridors, which led to the older parts of the structure, where the prisoners were kept. The first floor was just a regular prison, bland stone cells and iron bars. There were a few animated skeletons, probably inhabited by fear demons, but Sahlinehn could have handled them herself, even at her weakened state. 

But by the time they had gone down three more levels, things had started to get a bit weird. Sahlinehn wondered if maybe she shouldn't have brought Iron Bull and Sera, the two members of the Inquisition who were the most bothered by magic. Especially Sera, as she was of the 'shoot first, ask questions of the corpse' persuasion. But the Herald could hardly blame her friends for being disturbed. Not only was the place positively infested with Despair and Terror demons, but there were a lot of what she could only describe as...ghosts.

Perhaps they were memories of the Fade leaking through the Veil, but on the other hand... The apparitions seems to react to the presence of intruders sometimes, either attacking or fleeing. Some of them were clearly mages imprisoned there by the Templars, but others were Tevinter. It was confusing and creepy, especially added to the glowing bloodstains, random floating objects, and disembodied voices. 

It took five more floors to get an inkling of what the Tevinters might have been studying. Iron Bull bashed through a couple of bricked over doorways, and they finally found a room that seemed untouched. It was full of lyrium. Green lyrium, gold lyrium, clear lyrium, purple lyrium and of course, red lyrium, plus practically every other color of the rainbow. Sahlinehn ordered them to take samples of all of it, without touching anything. They put each group of crystals into a lead-lined chest, and sent them to Skyhold. They put all the journals and papers into lead-lined chests as well, just in case. 

Sahlinehn knew this was a good find, perhaps one of the most important things they had ever discovered. But it seemed like a bit of a letdown, because she didn't know what it meant yet.

There was one more doorway they hadn't gone through yet. It was locked, so Sera brought out the picks. 

"This is a tough one, yeah?" she said after a moment. "Think you might need to throw some magic at it or something."

Sahlinehn peered at the door. It had faint symbols on it. They looked a bit like...Hands.. wreathed by elements, perhaps. "Merril, come look at this."

The dark-haired elf looked at the symbols as well. "That looks like fire," she said. "There's ice, lightning. That might be stone? Spirit... And blood in the center." 

That made Sahlinehn cautious. "Whatever is in there, somebody doesn't want it discovered. I'm a bit afraid to open it."

Merril shrugged. "The door doesn't have any warnings, or wards. It might be important."

Sahlinehn sighed. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose."

So they called Anders and Rhys over. Anders summoned lightning in one hand while his other turned to stone. Rhys conjured ice and spirit. Merril pricked her finger, calling the magic out of her blood, and Salinhen, having chosen to concentrate on fire magic as a deliberate complement to Solas's love of ice, made a small fireball in her right hand. All four mages pressed their hands to the corresponding spots on the door. It glowed white and Sahlinehn heard the lock click.

"That's done it," Sera said. "Guess you magic types are good for something." She was mostly kidding.

Sahlinehn pushed open the door. It appeared to contain nothing but an empty chest and a very old longbow that wasn't in very good shape. As far as anyone could tell, it wasn't even magical. Everyone chalked it up to some previous looters locking the door after they'd already stolen the treasure. They packed up the trunks of notes and strange lyrium and headed back to Skyhold.

While all of the mages, Templars, and historians carefully studied the lyrium or the notes from Aeonar, Sahlinehn continued her work on battle magic by day, and wandered the Fade by night. She had been feeling exhausted lately, which she took as a sign that her enforced idleness had made her soft. Maybe she ought to start sparring again. 

Finally, a few days after they returned from Aeonar, and a heavy snowfall had made the night clear and silent, Solas returned. He came by more conventional means this time, actually riding a horse through the main gate. It was only by luck that Sahlinehn was walking in the courtyard with Glandival when he arrived. 

Though he generally preferred to walk, she had noticed long ago that he was a good rider, as full of understated grace on a horse as he was everywhere else. But he looked very tired, and as Sahlinehn approached, she could see that his clothes and skin were spattered with blood and soot.

She nearly ran the rest of the way, reaching him as he was sliding from his mount. He turned just in time for her to practically tackle him. 

Solas made an odd sort of gasping grunt as Salinehn collided with his chest, but he put his arms around her immediately. "I am pleased to see you as well, my heart. But I thought you might at least let me get in the door."

She grinned. "I'm sorry, I was walking with Glandival when you came in." The wolf, clearly recognizing Solas, sat a few paces away with a watchful expression. 

"I am glad you two are getting along. I confess I was not sure if you would want a pet," he said, his voice weary.

"She's wonderful. But I ran over here to make sure you were all right. You're covered in blood."

Solas glanced down at himself with raised eyebrows. "Oh. It is not my blood. Mostly. I did not mean to alarm you. I am not injured, just very tired."

Sahlinehn frowned at him and shook her head. "Let's get you inside."

Once they had retreated into the Rotunda, she helped him remove his armor, which was looking a bit worse for the wear. Solas hadn't been lying about the blood though, he was bruised impressively in several places but had only a few minor scratches.

"What have you been doing?" Sahlinehn demanded when she saw the state he was in.

"Killing June," he said evenly, sitting down on the bed and beckoning her to sit next him.

She fell into his arms gladly but was not to be deterred. "You mean, June, the 10,000 year old super powerful mage? The Dailish god of crafts. That June."

"Yes. The Breach has weakened the seals on the prisons of the Evanuris. I could hardly let him go raging around the countryside. Also, it is necessary for any plan which would allow access to the Fade. Which is vital for any serious attempt to restore the culture of the Elvhen."

"So your plan starts with you killing all the Evanuris?" Solas did not seem to see how outrageous and suicidal this sounded.

"Yes. One on one, they are not so terrible. After all, they have been trapped for thousands of years while I have not."

Sahlinehn shook her head, unable to quite convey her disbelief. Solas smiled slightly and pulled her down to the bed with him. The feeling of his arms around her, his real and solid presence, was more comforting than any words he could have said. But it was still crazy. She lifted her head from his chest. "How...?"

He sighed, but he was still smiling. "Sometimes I forget how persistent you are. I promise I will answer all of your questions, but I would prefer to wait until morning."

"Every single one?" she asked playfully.

"All to which I know the answer," he clarified, his voice amused. 

Sahlinehn blew out the candles and crawled back into his arms, wrapping her own arm around his waist and kissing his bare shoulder. The smell of his skin was very pleasant. She kissed the hollow of his neck.

"If you're too tired to answer questions, I suppose you're too tired for anything else," she whispered suggestively into his ear. She could almost feel his grin. 

"I said I was tired, I did not say I was deceased."

Some time later, as they were nearing sleep, but still basking in the joy of being together, Sahlinehn lay nestled in the curve of his body, his breath stirring her hair while his fingers traced idle patterns on her hip. He trailed his hand up her ribcage and she giggled, grabbing his hand with her own. "Stop it, that tickles."

"I apologize," he said into her neck, but she didn't think he was at all sorry. She clasped his hand to her stomach, keeping him from further mischief.

Suddenly, she heard a sharp intake of breath. Solas had gone very still. "What is it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, his hand flattening against the skin of her belly. When he finally did speak, his voice was oddly hesitant. "Vhenan, I... think you are with child."

"Fenedhis."


	8. Sahlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the discovery of Sahlinehn's pregnancy, morning cuddles lead to truths revealed. Much fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters too.  
> Sahlin: In this moment  
> vhenan'ara: heart's desire  
> sa'lath: my one love

Sahlinehn began trembling, her mind racing with the implications, her heart swirling with too many emotions to name. "Are you sure?"

"Reasonably so," he replied, much more calmly than she expected. Probably still in shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I should have taken precautions. It's not like I'm a child.." Solas put his finger to her lips before her hysteria could completely take over.

"It is not your fault. I am just as aware of the consequences of lovemaking, and I was more than willing."

"But I..what are we going to do? I mean, I live in a fortress on top of a mountain and I think you just started a war with ancient mage-gods and I've got a whole bunch of freaky lyrium my basement and...."

Solas feared she would go on like that for quite a while. "Shhh," he said gently. "Decisions are for tomorrow. Now is the time for sleep." A subtle thread of a spell was woven with his voice, and as his hand brushed past her temple, her breathing became soft and even.

Not that he wasn't also anxious. A child! His child, his and Sahlinehn's. Another life to protect. He would have to be more careful, perhaps even move up his timetable... But he was tired, too tired to think, or worry about was was to come. He curved himself around her body, cradling her protectively. After all the times he had tried to get away, tried to resist the pull of her, now he knew the truth. If he lost her, his life would lose all meaning, his duty to the People would burn to ashes.

******

The next morning, Sahlinehn awoke in the light of late morning, and realized she was alone in the bed. She felt a surge of panic. After all they had been through, he would leave her now? But that an unworthy thought, and she pushed it away. "Solas?" she said into the silence, more timidly than she wanted.

"I am here, vhenan. I would not leave you," came his voice from the other side of the room. Sahlinehn turned toward his voice, finding him sitting at the desk across from the bed. She rose and padded to him, wrapping the blanket around her like a cloak, her bare feet cool on the stone. He did not turn, engrossed as he was in his writing, but as she came to stand by his side, he reached out his free arm to pull her against him. "Did you sleep well, vhenan'ara?" he asked, folding the parchment over and sealing it with a touch of careful magic.

"Yes, I . . ." she started to say, then abruptly remembered the conversation they'd been having. "You put me to sleep, you..." she said, slapping his shoulder, more irritated that he had done do without asking than actually angry.

He turned to her, smiling slightly as he gathered her onto his lap. He had draped a cloak over his back but his chest was bare. The feeling of his skin against her cheek was soothing. "I am sorry, ma lath, but you were becoming panicked, and we were both exhausted. I thought it best that we rest so that our situation might be viewed with clear eyes."

She sighed against him, finding comfort in his familiar smell, woodsmoke, and elfroot, parchment and warm fur. "I know, vhenan. I was more annoyed that you did it without asking, but I suppose I hardly let you get a word in through my ranting."

"You were surprised and upset, it was only natural. But you are right, I should not get into the habit of casting spells on you without your consent. Forgive me." Somehow his voice, without his knowledge, had taken a simple apology and turned it into a prayer for absolution. He wanted her forgiveness, yes, for every lie he had told, for every cruel thing he had ever said, for every night he had not spent beside her. Tears sprang to his eyes, his heart once again a traitor.

But she understood, as she always did. She pulled herself up to wrap her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently on the brow. "You are already forgiven, sa'lath. You don't have to hunt alone anymore." He let the tears fall as he buried his face in her hair, tears of regret, of shame, of fear, and tears of relief and love and joy. They might have sat like that for minutes or hours, he didn't know, but she simply held him, stroking his head and his back with gentle hands, until the well of his sorrow was spent and his mind was still. They breathed together, hearts beating as one. How could he have ever left?

Finally, he looked up, pressing his brow to hers. "Ma serannas, vhenan, for bearing my burdens, though your load was already a heavy one. But now, we should speak things other than my sorrows. As you so eloquently put it last night, we have much to consider."

Sahlinehn felt the anxiety return, making her heart speed up. She put a hand to her stomach almost unconsciously. "I.... don't know what to think right now."

He looked her straight in the eyes, wanting to know the truth, but also wanting her to see his honesty, for once. "Tell me truly, do you want this child? This decision I give to you, and my opinion of you will not change, no matter the answer. I have already taken too many of your choices."

She swallowed past a hard lump in her throat. It was crazy. Even with Solas helping rather than hindering, the world was still falling apart. The Qunari were invading Tevinter, all of Thedas was terrified of the threat the Dread Wolf presented. And even with the Inquisition formally disbanded, she still had responsibilities and people that depended on her, not to mention the fact that someone apparently wanted her dead. And yet... and yet, she knew in her heart, even if he wasn't here with her, even if she knew she would never see him again, she would want this child. Would fight to have this child, would die to protect it. Just to bring a little more of the man she loved into the world.

"Yes, I do. More than anything. As insane as that sounds," she said, finally. He laughed and kissed her and laughed.

"As least I have company in my lunacy. Centuries of planning you have unraveled with your smile, my heart. I once commanded armies, and none could stand against me. Empires fell at my feet. My name inspired terror. But it is you that has me completely undone." Solas sighed, but it was a sound of contentment.

"Now, we must make plans. I cannot proceed as I have, nor can you," he said, with a youthful energy in his voice that Sahlinehn had rarely heard. "I do not wish to be so long away from you, and now I have more reason to give into my selfish urges. So, it seems prudent to combine our operations to some extent. I might bring some of my people here to aid you. Or you might perhaps stay with my forces, for a time. Teraslyn'an Tel'as is safe, the safest place that I can make, but it is not comfortable."

Sahlinehn felt her heart soar in her chest. The moment that Solas had said "child," the night before, she had assumed he would try to leave, to push her away as he had done in the past. It had taken him so long to allow himself his love for her, and she had feared that another attachment, another pull on his heart, would be too much. And yet here he was, accepting the news with joy, planning for their future together. Her heart was so full, she could hardly get words out around it.

"Sa'lath," she said, a choked whisper that made her frown, and then she cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed. "I do not care where I go, so long as it is with you. But perhaps we should speak with the others? I have not told them much, except that we no longer needed to search for you, and that you had my forgiveness. Cullen has been eager to avenge my honor and I was afraid he might do something foolish."

"I suppose I am fortunate that Cassandra is in Tevinter and Leliana is Divine. Of all your companions, they have always frightened me the most," he said with a chuckle. "But you are correct. They must be included, and I should speak with them in any case." His face turned serious. "They gave me friendship, and I betrayed it. I must apologize and hope they will be willing to someday trust Fen'Harel as much as they once trusted Solas."

"You will always be a scruffy apostate to me," Sahlinehn said with a loving smile. "No matter how frightening others may find you, you are my Solas."

"I am glad," he said simply. "You have always seen the best part of me, no matter the darkness. But scruffy? I thought my attire was very practical."

Sahlinehn laughed, her eyes bright. "Vivienne and Dorian despaired of your fashion sense. No matter what fancy armor Dagna and Herrit made you, you always seemed to look like a homeless wanderer." She gazed at him thoughtfully. "I have always found you attractive, of course. But somehow, the armor of Fen'harel suits you better. It shows your strength."

"You always found me attractive? I had assumed that you allowed your admiration of my mind to overcome my elderly appearance," he said, covering his surprise with humor.

"Well, I certainly never would have put baldness and a serious expression on my list of desired attributes for my mate," she said, smiling. "But I..." she paused. It was rather embarrassing to admit, it made her feel like a foolish girl. "When you took my hand, to seal that first rift...I don't know. I felt something. I saw something in your eyes that I wanted to know more of."

Solas hardly dared to breathe. Once again she surprised him. He had thought, assumed, that it was only much later, in Haven, that she had felt the attraction. The fascination that had already bound him. But it seemed that, like himself, she had been ensnared almost immediately. He might have suspected magic at work had he known of magic capable of such a thing. "Besides," Sahlinehn was continuing, "I could tell at first glance that you were hiding at least one thing."

"And what was that?" he asked, curious and amused, but also wanting to prolong the time spent with her before they would have to face the rest of the world.

"Well, you were hiding a magnificent body under all your baggy clothes. You can't fool the eyes of a hunter, sa'lath. I supposed I wondered why. Then, when we spoke, you were full of wisdom, and humor, and gentleness. And your voice was so pleasant to listen to. I was lost long before the kiss."

He swallowed, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him again. "And I thought it was only my kissing skills that bound you to me," he said weakly.

She laughed again. "No. Not that they aren't prodigious."

He pressed his lips to her brow, half tempted to practice his prodigious skills upon her further. But it seemed that now was a time for speaking truths, and there were things he should have said long ago.

"Do you remember when I took you to Crestwood? To the small grove?" he said, his voice thick and tight with emotion.

"How could I forget?" she replied, full of sadness and love and regret.

"I did not intend to tell you of the vallaslin that day. I... Sahlinehn... I loved you so much, even then. I was going to tell, everything. My true name, my past, my plans. I would have laid it all before you, begged you to forgive me, to be with me still. I wanted you to accept me, so that I might lay with you on the grass with a clear heart. But as I prepared to say the words... I lost my nerve. Fen'harel... afraid to to speak." He shook his head. "So I did for you as I had so many others. I broke the chains of your slavery. And then when our lips met after, I was afraid. I knew I could lose myself in you, that I would give you...anything. Everything. And there was still Corypheus to defeat. I was not ready to see the folly of my plan, and I thought that if I left you then, perhaps it would not be too late. You would forget me, find another. Be happy, for a short time, before I wrecked everything again. How wrong I was, as usual."

She stared at him, amazed, by his sudden openness, by his love, and fears and sadness. "Oh, my heart. I would have accepted you then as now. But what's done is done. We are together." Her kiss was soft, but impassioned, holding the promise of not just a few stolen moments, but years and years, a bond that could not be broken. It nearly swept Solas away. Then she leaned back, smiling. "However, I thought we were going to talk to the others. Make those plans that need making."

"Of course," he said roughly. "But we might spare a few more moments. I find that I have need of a bath and perhaps you might like to have your hair washed again?"


	9. Saltuathal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Sahlinehn, now united in purpose, convene a War Council to discuss the nest steps. Solas must make amends with his former friends and colleagues if he wants to earn their trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saltuathal: reunion

Less than an hour later, Solas and Sahlinehn stood at the war table, waiting for the others to arrive. He could not deny that he was nervous, though it was ridiculous. Had he not stood in the face of Elgar'nan, the very fire of Vengeance, and called him a traitor? He had not feared then, driven by his fury and sorrow. Of course, he knew this was entirely different, and he was a different person as well. These were people he had come to know and respect, and he had deceived them.

Now, he needed their trust. Or at least he needed them to not be purposefully opposing him. But he wanted it, their trust and forgiveness, though the people he had respected most were not around. Cullen was not a bad person, but they shared little in the way of ideals. Sera was amusing in small doses, but irritating in her purposeful ignorance. Iron Bull had surprised him, turning against the Qun, but the careful mage had little in common with the warrior, who was strange in his thoughts and crude in his speech. Still, he would start his apologies with these and hope that they would be well-received.

The door opened at last and they both startled, squeezing each other's hands tightly. The person who entered giggled. Sahlinehn sighed, it was Merril.

"I never thought that I would meet the Dread Wolf, and he would look like a guilty apprentice caught looking up the Keeper's skirts," she said in her lilting accent. 

Solas looked down, the tips of his ears reddening. "He even blushes," Merril said with delight.

"Stop teasing the poor man," Hawke said as she entered, grinning. "Or he'll never tell us his secrets." Anders followed Hawke into the room, nodding to Solas but saying nothing. The mages were wary of each other, partly due to their respectively rather infamous reputations, but they also had a mutual respect based on their limited interactions.

Then came Rhys and Evageline, Fiona, and finally Sera, Iron Bull, and Cullen. The last, especially regarded Solas with narrow eyes. Sera grimaced at him. "I knew you'd be back, Elven Glory," she said with a smirk. "Inky's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Iron Bull snorted, and Cullen tried not look amused as Solas once again looked abashed, spreading his hands in a gesture of resignation, or possibly entreaty. "It seems Fen'harel's greatest secret is already unveiled. I have nothing left to hide. I left here as a traitor and I return, a beggar." Sahlinehn grasped the hand that groped for hers, each drawing strength from the other. Solas would have preferred to appear as he once was, the scruffy apostate as she deemed him, but Sahlinehn had convinced him to appear as Fen'harel, the ancient elven warrior.

"I had thought to look non-threatening," he had said with a quirked eyebrow as she handed him the armor, now polished. He suspected Dagna.

"No. You should remind them of who you are, not hide it. Not only does it show that you are willing to be open, but that you come as an equal, with power of your own. That you do not need their approval, but seek it anyway."

"Once again, you show wisdom beyond my own, vhenan. I will take your advice," he had said, letting her help him into the ancient mail. Sahlinehn managed to turn even this mundane task into an an intimate display of affection. So now he stood before the remnants of the Inquisition, as himself, an immortal who had seen empires rise and fall, and all that he built come to ruin. A powerful mage and warrior who some deemed a god, yet still just a man who would give up everything for the woman he loved. Even Cullen, angry and suspicious as he was, began to feel somewhat sympathetic.

"You come as a beggar, you say," the Commander said, his voice curt. "But what could we possibly offer you?"

Solas sighed, his eyes closing against the anger he knew he deserved. "I wish to have your cooperation. I have promised Sahlinehn that I will find another way, a way for the Elvhen to rise again without bringing the mortal world to ruin. I could use your resources and knowledge. Although, I would settle for just lack of active animosity. I would like to be able to be with my love without having to fear for my life. Not that your anger is undeserved," he added.

"Secondly, I would ask your forgiveness. Or at least a chance to gain it. I deceived you and betrayed your trust, and no matter my intentions, it was wrong."

Cullen tried not to sigh, his anger already unraveling at the words of the repentant mage. Was this the magic of the Dread Wolf, to inspire sympathy and agreement in the hardest hearts? But even without lyrium, the former Templar knew there was no magic involved. It was the fact that he knew exactly what Solas was feeling, and had once been there himself. Perhaps the magnitude of Cullen's mistakes had been less dire, but that was due to a difference in power more than a difference of intent. If he had been an immortal with unimaginable magical abilities, what horrors might he have unleashed, in the days after Ferelden's Circle fell to demons and was redeemed by the Warden? He shuddered to think.

No one spoke for a long while, unsure how to respond. Most of them, Rhys, Merril, Anders, did not feel they required the apology Solas offered. They barely knew him. Finally, Cullen spoke again. "I am willing to give you a chance, as I was once given. But I want to hear something first. Your story, who you are, what you've done, what you plan, in your own words."

Solas looked up, surprised. "I assumed Sahlinehn had told you."

"Yes," the Commander replied. "She told us what you revealed by the eluvian. But not all of us have heard the whole tale. And I want to hear it from you."

"You wish to gauge the truth of my words for yourself? You think Sahlinehn is...compromised by her her feelings?" Solas sighed heavily, but he could hardly blame the Commander's suspicion. "Very well. But might I ask that we do this over a meal. Neither Sahlinehn nor I have broken our fast and it has already been a long day."

So they sat and ate and he told them all, from his rise to leadership in Arlathan as war raged between the elves and the children of the stone. When the war was ended, the Evanuris gained power steadily, eventually to be worshiped as gods. Their decadence and corruption, and the political scheming which lead to a schism among the Evanuris, and eventually war. Solas had seen the suffering of the people, the slaves of the vallaslin, and used the chaos of the conflict to break their chains. Mythal supported his cause and was slain by her own husband. And Solas, now known as Fen'harel, driven nearly mad by grief and loss, sealed the Evanuris away as punishment, creating the Veil so that the People would be free. 

But the creation of the Veil had taken almost all of his power, nearly costing him his life, and he entered uthenera. Solas did not tell them of the intervening centuries, how he, as Shartan, and the vessel of Mythal called Andraste had worked once again to lead the world to freedom. And failed again. For that would have shaken their faith unnecessarily. But he told them of his dismay when he awakened to find that the Veil had not brought his people freedom but had instead taken everything from them. Their culture, their history, even their lives. And he had resolved to fix it. 

But he was weak, not enough power even to unlock his own foci. He had heard of Corypheus in the Fade, his lust for power and his plans to enter the Black City. So his agents left the orb where the tainted magister would find it, spreading rumors of its power and purpose. The plan had been for Corypheus to die when the magic of the orb coursed through him. But if Solas had known the full extent of Corypheus' abilities, he never would have done it. Another mistake, leaving hundreds of innocents dead, a hole in the sky, and one survivor. 

As ever, Fen'harel does what he can to undo his past wrongs and so he, after failing to remove the Anchor from the unfortunate mortal that bore it, heresolved to aid her in sealing the Breach and defeating Corypheus. Then he would recover his foci, and at full strength, tear the Veil asunder.

But the foci was destroyed, so he needed another plan. He sped through those events, Mythal sacrificing the body of her vessel to give him the power of an Old God, the discovery of the Qunari invasion. Removing Sahlinehn's arm to save her life. Then how she tracked him the Fade, and he, reminded unwillingly of his feelings, responded to her distress in Denerim. And how the fear and hopelessness he had felt at seeing her nearly die in his arms had been the final failure of his plan.

Some of the story even Sahlinehn had not heard, but she also knew he had left out details, to save time or to preserve the privacy of certain personal events. Still, everyone was flabbergasted.

"Damn," Sera said after a minute. "And I thought our nobles were the biggest shites that ever were."

Iron Bull chuckled. "I still think it's funny that we wouldn't have been able to stop that crazy invasion plan if you hadn't dumped a dead Qunari on our doorstep. I like to imagine you carrying the body."

Solas grimaced. "It was quite heavy. And it smelled terribly." Iron Bull laughed, pounding his fist on the table.

"The elven gods were just mages," Anders said thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder if the Chantry was right to say that mages shouldn't have titles." 

_That's why Mythal said it,_ Solas thought, but said nothing, instead looking questioningly at Cullen.

The Commander sighed. "The story is.... Unbelievable. And yet, it tallies with everything we have discovered. Despite my reservations, I find myself swayed. I would like us to cooperate, for now. So tell me, what does Fen'harel need from the former Inquisiton?"

"Sahlinehn and I would like your counsel about a decision that must be made." Solas looked sideways at his love and she squeezed his hand. "Because of... Circumstances... I wish to be able to spend more time with her. But we both have our own duties, and people that depend on us. To make this easier, I had proposed that some of our agents might work together, combining our efforts, so to speak. Either some of my agents, the most trusted and important, could come to Skyhokd, or I could bring Sahlinehn, and some of the Inquisition perhaps, to one of my other strongholds."

"Circumstances?" Hawke asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's odd that you find yourself in need of an excuse to be with her."

Solas said nothing but the look on his face was telling. Sera grinned. "Spit it out, Baldy!" Everyone stared at the recalcitrant mage, expecting an answer, and Solas could neither bring himself to tell the truth nor craft a convincing lie to replace it.

Then Sahlinehn, unable to stand the tension, blurted out the news. "I'm pregnant. So..that's why...," she finished lamely as all eyes turned toward her. 

"You're shitting us, right Boss?," Iron Bull said, voicing the thought that had crossed everyone's mind.

After everyone had finished laughing and being shocked, and offering a newly abashed Solas congratulations of varying degrees of sincerity, they began to make plans in earnest. Sahlinehn couldn't help but smile. Most of tension in the room was gone, and it was almost like Solas had never left. Except, better somehow, because having all his secrets laid out, he was more open, more joyful, showing more of the mischievous wit that he had previously shown only to her. This was the man she loved, and now that everyone could see him, she had even more hope that the future would be brighter than ever.


	10. Enal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents of Fen'harel arrive in Skyhold and Solas inspects the strange lyrium. Sahlinehn has been training more in battle magic, and they decide to stage a mock battle for fun, Fen'harel versus Sahlinehn, Anders, and Merril. But midway through the fight, a confused friend charges in to break it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enal: Emergent  
> Anderan atish'an: Welcome: (lit: This place is safe for you)

It was decided, that, for the time being, some of Fen'harel's agents would make their home in Skyhold. It was safer, both Solas and Cullen agreed, and until the identity and motivations of the assassin in Denerim were figured out, everyone would feel better having Sahlinehn in the most secure location possible. The only real consideration had been that if word got out that the Herald was working with Fen'harel, it could cause a panic. Luckily, all the remaining forces in the fortress were implicitly loyal to Sahlinehn, and the rare outsiders certainly did not expect the Dread Wolf to look like a regular person.

So, a few days after Solas and Sahlinehn had addressed the motley group of advisers, elves started arriving in Skyhold. They came in two and threes, and for the most part, seamlessly integrated themselves into the current population. Some were guards, some were spies and scouts, and some were mages, researchers and healers, and they went about aiding in whatever Sahlinehn had her people doing, or occasionally off on projects of their own. Only two of them personally introduced themselves to the War Council. 

Mahvir'halam was the second only to Fen'harel among the Dread Wolf's forces, yet all were amazed out how unlike the two Elvhen were. Where Solas was reserved, Mahvir'halam was open, where Solas was serious, Mahvir'halam was lighthearted. Yet the two men were clearly close friends, and Solas explained that he had brought Mahvir'halam to keep a watch over Sahlinehn and command his other agents when he himself could not.

Sahlinhen was eager to meet one of the few friends of Solas' who was not a spirit, and Mahvir'halam, a lanky archer with a striking head of fire red hair, was just as curious. He grinned widely at her as she gave a traditional greeting. "Anderan atish'an, Mahvir'halam."

"Ma serannas, Lady Lavellan. I've been eager to meet the one who tamed the Dread Wolf." Solas scowled from his desk but said nothing. 

"Then you are not angry that his plans have changed?" she asked. It had been one of her chief worries, that Solas's agents would turn against her, and him, now that his priorities were different.

"Not I," Mahvir'halam assured her. "Solas is my friend and I serve out of love, as well as a lifetime of unpaid debts," he added with a wide smile. "I am glad to see him happy, and it is nice to have a less.... depressing task at hand. Perhaps there are a few malcontents, but," he shrugged. "Most of us would be just as happy, or perhaps more, to live alongside the shemlen rather than atop their graves. But you know Solas, it's worst-case scenario or nothing."

Sahlinehn laughed hard at that. "I have noticed a hint of pessimism, its true."

"If you two are done mocking me," Solas said dryly, "I would like to show Mahvir'halam the eluvian."

"I'll come with you," Sahlinehn said, "Glandival needs a walk." The wolf yawned loudly in agreement.

The other of the elves that made themselves known was a familiar face. "Abelas? Is that you?" Sahlinehn exclaimed as he arrived at the war table at Solas' side one day.

"Greetings, Inquisitor. I suppose that is not your title now."

She shrugged. Though the Inquisition had been disbanded for months, she sometimes still answered to Inquisitor more readily than her own name. "I am glad to see you, lethallin. I felt badly for your loss at the Temple," she replied cautiously. Though the Elvhen Sentinel had allied with them, he had not been entirely friendly. However, she had noticed something interesting, his vallaslin, marks of Mythal similar to her own vanished tattoos, were gone. 

"Thank you for your kind words, bright lady," he said, smiling slightly. "But I have seen much since then, and learned from the wisdom of Fen'harel. "Though Mythal yet lives, I have freed myself from her service. It no longer troubles me to call you kin, for I know what the People have endured, while we slept. We should not deride the quickling elves, but lift them up. If it were not for you, I do not know that Fen'harel, or myself, would have learned that lesson."

"Ma serannas, Abelas. I am glad to see you well," Sahlinehn said quietly, surprised to hear such praise from the terse sentinel. 

"I hope that you and Fen'harel find joy, my lady. He has had little of it in a long life of loss," he said, before turning away to other duties.

****

Solas was pleased to stay at Terasly'an Tel'as for a time, for several reasons, the chief one being Sahlinehn of course. But there was much else to occupy him, not least of which was the 'freaky lyrium' that Sahlinehn was so concerned about. It was indeed, very strange, and he was glad she had instructed the researchers, Tranquil and dwarves mainly, to take extra precautions when dealing with it. Raw lyrium was so dangerous to to a mage that Solas could only safely examine it from the Fade. The lyrium burned bright across the Veil, but its colors were muted. He paced around them, his brow furrowed in concentration. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. This, he decided, he would leave to the Tranquil.

When he came through the Veil again, Clarence was waiting. "Did you find anything?" he asked in his hollow, flat tones. The Tranquil still gave him the shivers, completely cut off from the Fade with their lyrium brands. They did not dream. He could hardly comprehend it. 

"No. I will leave it to your expertise." Even through the warded door, he could hear the lyrium singing, a disharmonious cacophony with all the different colors at once.

"We are planning to test the effects of each color on some nugs," Clarence said flatly. "I will report our findings."

Solas left shaking his head, glad Leiliana was far away. She had a strange fascination for the ugly little creatures.

****

Meanwhile, Sahlinehn was still training in magic, now mostly with Anders and Merril. Rhys was a powerful enchanter, but his skills were not tailored to battle, and that is what Sahlinehn needed. She twirled her staff in her fingers, wisps of flame arcing from the ends. It was thinner than what most mages used, out of necessity, since she was not capable of wielding it with both hands. 

"Ready, Herald?" came Anders' voice from across the training yard. His skin was gray with the armor he had conjured and his staff sparked with electricity. Merril was preparing herself to conjure illusory enemies.

"Ready to kick your asses," she replied, almost joyously, laying a few fire runes at her feet. 

Merril laughed, a sound like music. "In your dreams," Anders called, and the fights began.

Fire and lightning flashed across the battlefield, splashing against the mage's barriers. Merril's simulacrums burned away, and Sahlinehn laughed, dashing toward where she thought Anders was. Her training as a rogue was actually somewhat helpful because she was quicker and bolder than many mages, more responsive to the conditions of the battlefield. Merril conjured a group of darkspawn that charged her, and she tumbled away, casting a barrier as she did so. But Anders was prepared, he cast a cage of lightning around her and she was stuck. 

"Fenedhis," she cursed, launching a fireball towards him. But her mana reserves were getting low. She backed up, trying to find a choke point so she could cast a fire wall and breathe for a moment. Then she felt a knife at her throat and she gasped. An illusory genlock assassin had gotten past her, and now was ready to strike the killing blow. Sahlinehn sighed. "All right, you win!" she called out. "But I think you're cheating."

Merril laughed again, dispelling the genlock with a word. "No. You weren't watching your back. But it was better."

Anders strode up, panting a bit. "You gave me a run for my money, but my ass remains unkicked."

"That was very entertaining," said a familiar voice from the battlements. Solas grinned down at them. "Perhaps I should start training with you."

Anders barked out a laugh. "I don't think any of us stand a chance against Fen'Harel. Seems like an unfair fight."

Sahlinehn, having wiped the soot from her face, went to stand next to Solas. His hand reached out for her immediately and they laced their fingers together. It was a wonderful feeling. "I don't know. Three against one might be fun. I don't think he wants to turn us to stone."

"No," he said, chuckling. "Skyhold has enough statues. But I could use the exercise. In the past two years I have done much more study than fighting."

Merril grinned. "I guess we'll see you in the training yard tomorrow then. We could use the practice in collaborative fighting."

Anders groaned, but he had a twinkle in his eye. "I guess we'd better rest well tonight, if we're taking on the Dread Wolf tomorrow. Good work today, Sahlinehn." He strode off, and Merril followed.

"Too bad Varric isn't here. He'd want to take bets," she could be heard to say as they both headed for the kitchens, leaving Solas and Sahlinehn alone. They walked back up the stairs, deciding without speaking to walk the battlements, taking the long way back to the rotunda.

"So what did you think of the lyrium?" Sahlinehn asked him as they stood at the top of the curtain wall, looking over the mountains turned to flames in the sunset. 

"It was certainly odd, but I could discern nothing about it from the Fade. It is too dangerous for a mage to touch, so I left Clarence to his work." Solas wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. They fit perfectly together, and she made a pleased sort of humming noise, laying her hands over his own.

"Vhenan, I have been a fool," he said with a sigh, kissing her neck. She shivered at the touch of his lips, and chuckled.

"Why, what have you done now?"

"I just meant that I have wasted so much time with you. My pride has been my downfall, just as the Nightmare said."

She laughed. "Just imagine what Varric would say, if he heard that you admitted you were wrong."

"I am sure he would write it down in one of his little books and before I knew it, I would be the focus of a new national holiday," he said blandly.

"Wolf eats his words day? I could see it." She looked up at him, expecting to see his familiar scowl, but he look surprisingly contented.

"I would not care, for you have brought me more peace than I thought possible. I am just sorry that it took me so long to realize it." They stood there for another long moment, the wind blowing over the battlements making them squint. Then the sound of the chantry bells ringing the hour brought them back to reality and they began to walk back toward the keep.

"So, what do I get if I kick your butt tomorrow?" Sahlinehn teased as they walked into the main hall. 

Solas laughed. "Is my admiration not enough? But that does remind me of something I thought to discuss with you. In unlocking your gifts, you have become a Dreamer, as I am. I suppose that was your intention."

"It was," Sahlinehn affirmed. "And then I found you much more quickly than I thought I would."

"Yes," Solas said with a chuckle. "It seems I cannot hide from you, sa'lath. But when I was watching you train, I thought that you would be much more potent in battle if you used the Fade as gracefully as you do your staff."

"Like you do?" Sahlinehn was often too busy fighting to appreciate Solas's fighting style, but she had noticed that he often darted around the battlefield when threatened, which much mages did not.

"Just so. It would be my pleasure to show you. One of the many things I would like to share with you. We could start tonight. It would be interesting to face another Dreamer."

Sahlinehn grinned fiercely. "You're on."

****

A large crowd gathered the next day around the training grounds, having heard a rumor that the Herald and two other mages would be facing Solas in a mock battle. Most of Skyhold knew his true identity, and were curious to know what kind of powers he had kept hidden. The betting was fierce.

They arrived in the yard just after noon. Sahlinehn gave Solas a laughing kiss, which elicited some cheering from the crowd, and then she retreated to discuss tactics with Merril and Anders. Fiona and Rhys, roped into refereeing, set up barriers around the training yard. Solas, having compromised with Sahlinehn, was wearing light scale mail much like hers, though his was made of silverite, while hers was stormheart. Sahlinhen loved the scintillating blue metal and sent her agents out to find it wherever they could. Solas thought it complemented her fair skin and pale hair well, making her blue eyes burn even brighter. He spun his staff lazily and set up his own barriers, his expression thoughtful. 

Sahlinehn took up her position, and brought out her secret weapon. It was a new staff that Dagna had made her. It looked like the hilt of a shortsword, made of iridescent stormheart. But as she prepared to cast, it came to life with a blade of pure energy. Solas shook he head when he saw it. Then Fiona gave the signal, and it began. Glowing sigils sprang into being on the ground. Solas cast an ice wall, hoping to create a bottleneck, but Sahlinehn's flames melted right through it, even as glowing balls of purple energy raced toward his head. "Pala!" he cried grimly, and dashed into the Fade.

It was always hard to judge emerging from the Fade in battle, even as experienced as he was, but he timed it well, emerging just behind Merril, who shrieked when a blast of ice crashed into her barrier from behind. Anders heard her cry and sent a chunk of rock toward him. Solas dove right back into the Fade, sprinting back to the other side and casting a new wall of ice. Where was Salinhen? His question was answered as she burst through the Veil in a spray of green mist, her blade shimmering with the heat of her fire. She grinned as she attacked his barrier, and he was momentarily stunned by the sight of her fierce beauty.

Which was not helpful. The crowd cheered as he was nearly blasted by a lightning bolt coming from Anders, and then a tangle of vines surged from the ground to trip him, almost knocking him over. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and surrounded himself with a wall of ice and then rained a blizzard down on the training grounds. 

Suddenly a horn call rang through the air and everything went quiet. Blackwall raced in, fully armored, sword drawn, only slowing when he saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. 

"Well, I feel like I've missed something."


	11. Bellanar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Sahlinehn speak with Blackwall about recent events, and spent a pleasant night together. Then Solas is confronted in the Fade by someone he did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellanar: Eternity  
> Vera em su tarasyl: Take me to the sky  
> Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en: Let us dance as the wolves do  
> Var lath vir suledin melanada: Our love will endure forever
> 
> Again a reminder that all the best Elvhen comes from Project Elvhen by fenxshiral

"Blackwall!" Sahlinehn shouted, running up and giving him a chaste hug. "We were starting to wonder where you were. Josephine expected you to arrive several weeks ago."

The bearded Warden grinned and then, his eyes flicking to Solas, cleared his throat and released the arms of the Herald. "I had to take a detour. Some bandits harassing a village to the east. But it seems like you've got more stories to tell than me. Last thing I heard...well."

"You weren't expecting me to be here. Except perhaps as an enemy." Solas finished for him. His eyes were resigned rather than accusing. Sahlinehn could see how tightly he gripped his staff and she knew he was anxious about the conversation that was coming. He had always respected Blackwall. She reached out and Solas gripped her hand.

"Well, yes. That exactly," Blackwall replied somewhat sheepishly. "I heard what sounded like a battle, so I ran in to help."

"We were having a training match," Sahlinehn explained. "But no matter. Let me speak to Fiona a moment, and then we can go to the keep and talk."

Sahlinehn strode over to the knot of mages and had a quiet conversation. Both Blackwall and Solas watched her go. "You came back for her. Took you long enough," the Warden said brusquely.

"Not for nothing was I named Pride," Solas replied with a wry grin. "I have made many mistakes over the long years, and this I regretted most. Sahlinehn has seen fit to forgive my foolishness. The love she has shown, I hardly imagined existed in the world."

"She is a remarkable person," Blackwall said with a grin. "Maker knows how the world would have survived without her."

Sahlinehn jogged back over to them, smiling. "Mahvir'halam and Abelas have agreed to take on Merril and Anders, so hopefully they won't be too disappointed," she said, indicating the spectators.

"I do not envy those who took bets on the match," Solas wryly. "There will be a few fistfights in the Herald's Rest tonight."

"I'll send Bull and Krem down to keep things from getting too out of hand. Now, let's walk."

****

After the story was over, Blackwall leaned back in his chair. "That...was the strangest thing I've ever heard. Have you told the others in Tevinter?"

"I sent word to them a few days ago. I'm expecting a reply within a week," Sahlinehn said, leaning her head on Solas's shoulder. He reached up to stroke her hair, the lines in his face smoothing at the familiar comfort.

"I hope for your sake that Cassandra doesn't come charging back here to converse with her fist, Solas. But I can hardly fault you for lying about your identity, considering," Blackwall said with an expression that was part grin and part grimace. "You gave me friendship even after finding out my past, and I will do no less."

"Thank you," Solas replied with a sad smile. "I am fortunate to have met you, Blackwall. Though I wonder, do you prefer to go by your real name now?"

"Do you like being called Fen'Harel?" the Warden retorted somewhat testily.

"Solas is my true name, but I do not really mind it. I took it as a badge of honor long ago, and many of my agents hardly recall that I was once called something different," he replied easily. "I have had centuries to make my peace with it."

Blackwall grunted. "I suppose I shouldn't be so touchy about it. But I wish Thom Rainier could stay dead. Blackwall... he is the man the world needed."

Sahlinehn shook her head. "Thom Rainier helped defeat Corypheus. I think the world needed him after all."

"You sound like Josephine," Blackwall said with a chuckle.

*****

Mahvir'halam and Abelas won their battle against Anders and Merril easily, but as Solas predicted, Bull and Krem had to break up a few brawls that night. In the Rotunda, however, things were peaceful. Solas and Sahlinehn both answered various correspondences in companionable silence, but when Sahlinehn sealed the last one, she padded over to the other desk and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, resting her head on top of his. He reached up to touch her cheek. "Finished already, ma vhenan?"

"I answered all the urgent ones. I'll do the rest tomorrow. If I have to write one more polite refusal of marriage, or appease another angry noble, I will lose my mind," she said, kissing the top of his head, which had started to feel fuzzy with new growth. "You're growing your hair?"

"I recall that you found it pleasing. Besides, I do not expect to be doing as much traveling now, and since my identity is revealed, there is no reason for me to retain my scruffy apostate disguise," he said with a chuckle.

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you?" Sahlinehn said wryly. He turned and pulled her into his lap.

"No, never," he said, kissing her gently. "I shall paint a mural on the front of Skyhold and under my picture it will say, 'Inquisitor's scruffy apostate.'" he said with a dramatic wave of his hand.

She snorted. "Better than my Dalish serving man. I know you told them to say that," she said, shaking her head at the memory.

"I found it amusing. The look on your face especially," he replied, not a little smugly. Sahlinehn pursed her lips in annoyance. "But that is not what I chiefly remember about that night. You entranced all of Orlais, beat them at their own Game, shining like a brilliant jewel among pebbles. When we danced, I found it hard to let you go. I could hardly believe that of all the people in Halamshiral, you would choose to spend your time with me. I still cannot believe it."

She looked up at him, caressing his cheek. "I meant what I said before. There is no one else for me, sa'lath."

"Vhenan," he said, his voice gone rough with emotion. "I will never love another." Sahlinehn sucked in a breath, but Solas did not let her say another word, instead covering her mouth with his own in a devouring kiss. He rose, still cradling her in his arms, and strode to their bed, laying her down on it without moving his lips from hers. She pulled him down next her, and his laugh was a rumble in his chest as he kissed her up her neck toward her ear, gentle and lingering kisses that made her shiver. Her hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, seeking the smooth skin underneath, trailing her fingers lightly over the muscles of his stomach and up to his chest. Solas breathed in sharply, pulling the tunic over his head one fluid motion and tossing it to the floor. Sahlinehn grinned, thinking that she would never get tired of looking at him. 

He kissed her fiercely on the lips, grazing her lower lip with his teeth before kissing the hollow of her neck as he started to unbutton her jacket with clever fingers. "This has entirely too many buttons," he growled about half way down, and Sahlinehn laughed huskily, while running her nails provocatively down his back.

"So impatient, vhenan'ara," she teased as he finally threw the jacket to the floor and pulled her undershirt over her head. But any other words were stopped by her moan as Solas trailed his fingers down her breast bone while his mouth was on her neck and ear. He played her as skillfully as a bard might play a lute, all light fingers and gentle teeth, until she cried out in desperation. "Vera em su tarasyl, Solas!" 

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Lasa ar’an alas’nira aron fen’en," he said as he entered her, both of them letting out near identical gasps of pleasure and need. The prolonged teasing made their pairing short and intense, and soon they lay curled together, their skin sheened with sweat. 

Once she had recovered her breath, Sahlinehn turned toward him, and he solicitously moved to onto his back so she might lay her head on his chest. She found the sound of his heartbeat reassuring. After a moment, she propped herself on her elbow so she could look at his face. It seemed to her that many lines of care had been erased in the past month, making him even more beautiful. His eyes flickered open and he smiled as he saw her watching. "Vhenan. Shall I read to you?"

"Solas, how can you say you will love no one else? You'll outlive me, you know, by a lot. I can't bear to think of you alone forever because of me." She didn't know why it suddenly seemed very important to her.

He pulled her back down to him, kissing her brow. "You worry too much for my welfare, my heart, but I meant what I said. For better or worse, you have tamed the Dread Wolf, and my heart will belong to you until the well of eternity runs dry," He ran his fingers through her hair and she made a sound of contentment. "In any case, I have considered this already. I am, after all, an entirely selfish man as far as you are concerned and I do not intend to live without you if I can help it. There are potential magical solutions."

Sahlinehn raised her eyebrows. "You're serious?"

"Of course," he replied. "But I thought that now was not the proper time to think about it. After all, we have plenty to occupy at the moment." His hand brushed her stomach almost reverently. Neither of them had spoken of the child in the past week. It was such a new and fragile thing, and perhaps both of them were afraid to jinx it. Sahlinehn laid her hand over his and smiled. Sometimes she could hardly believe the sharp turn her life had taken in the past month. 

"Ar lath ma, Solas," she said, her voice getting heavy with sleep. She felt him pull the blankets over them before wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Ar lath ma, Sahlinehn. Var lath vir suledin melanada," he said softly, but she was already asleep.

******

The voice that greeted Solas in the Fade was not Sahlinehn. "Fen'harel, we meet again."

"Morrigan? What are you doing here? I do not recall inviting you into my dream." His staff appeared in his hand unbidden, responding to his change in mood.

The witch grinned unpleasantly. "Do not worry. I do not come here because I want to. I come on behalf of Mythal. As you are no doubt aware, my mother is dead."

A pang of guilt stabbed into his heart. Mythal had given it willingly, but it still felt like a terrible betrayal. "Yes," he said tersely. " But I do not see how that relates to your intrusion."

"Mythal has passed to me," Morrigan said simply, smiling at the narrowing of Solas's eyes. "It matters not whether you believe me. I came to ask you why you have strayed from your path. You dally with the Inquisitor, a mortal, instead of keeping your vow to the People."

"My choices are my own," he growled. "Nothing about this concerns you."

"Do you think Mythal passed you the power of Urthemiel so you could spend it in a Dalish bed? You were meant to bring her reckoning to those that betrayed her!"

Now Solas was actually starting to get angry. "You are treading on dangerous ground, Morrigan. Since when did the Mother of All care about vengeance? Mythal always stood for Justice, and that is why I served her."

"Do not question the will of Mythal!" Morrigan practically shrieked, advancing on him as if she would attack. "You will do her bidding or suffer the consequences!"

In a flash of green light, Solas was gone. In his place stood a huge wolf, coal black with six burning eyes. He leapt upon her like a lion on a doe, baring his teeth right in her face, reveling in her fear. Then Solas was back, gripping her shirt in his fingers, his face dark. "You cannot think to oppose me, da'len. If Mythal has truly passed to you, then you are a corrupted shred of what she once was. I am Fen'harel. Trouble me no further, or you will join your kin in the Void." He dropped her roughly to the ground and stalked off. 

When he finally joined Sahlinehn, his face was troubled and he held her in silence for several minutes. She could feel him shaking. "Solas, what happened?"

"I will tell you in the morning, my heart. For tonight, let us run."

"Run?" Sahlinehn asked, frowning quizzically. But suddenly, a giant white wolf stood before her, its silvery-blue eyes familiar. Sahlinehn gasped and the wolf lolled its tongue comically. "Solas, why didn't you tell me? But I can't change into an animal." The wolf crouched with its head low to the ground and she finally understood. She climbed on his back tentatively, twisting her fingers in the thick fur at the back of his neck. Soon they were running through the forest of the Fade, Sahlinehn laughing with joy.


	12. Harillen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make plans to protect Skyhold from Morrigan and Sahlinehn wrests the truth about Mythal and Flemeth from Solas. Then Cassandra and Varric return from Tevinter. The Seeker is angry.

The next morning there was an emergency meeting of the War Council. Solas told them that he had been confronted by Morrigan in the Fade, and that he feared she would try to cause trouble. "Why would Morrigan suddenly turn against us?" Cullen asked, critically. "Not that I trust her at all, but I expected her to stab us in the back while we were busy somewhere else, not confront us directly."

"Much like myself?" Solas said with a ghost of a smile. Cullen reddened visibly. Solas grinned to show he was not truly offended, and then abruptly became serious again. "But you are correct. Morrigan herself is likely to prefer subterfuge. But now that she is the host of Mythal?"

"I thought that freaky witch Flemeth was Mythal?" Bull said, frowning. "She and Morrigan fought over the kid."

"Flemeth is dead, according to Morrigan," Sahlinehn explained. Every time Solas mentioned it, his face was strained. There was something he wasn't telling her about it, which was annoying, but perhaps he hadn't thought it important before now.

"How does that even work? Forget it, I don't want to know." Iron Bull said, interrupting himself. "I thought Mythal and Fen'harel were buddies?" Everyone looked at Solas.

"We were..." His voice was very sad. "It was because of her murder that I locked the other Evanuris away. When I found out she was still alive..." he shook his head. "She aided me on my quest, but now that I have turned from the path? If Morrigan has truly become the vessel of Mythal, she has changed. Perhaps warped by so many years awake, a shadow of her former glory. Perhaps something worse. She is obsessed with vengeance, as if she has been tainted by the very memory of her killer."

"More efly shite. Great," Sera said testily. "Just give me something to shoot." Both Solas and Sahlinehn sighed in exasperation, but said nothing. If she ever was going to come to appreciate elven culture or history, it would have to be on her own.

"So, now what?" Blackwall said. "Morrigan knows a lot about Skyhold, about us. We're at a disadvantage."

"I have spoken with Abelas about it. As the former High Keeper of Mythal's temple, he has the best chance of guessing her next move. I personally locked the eluvian against entry, and have strengthened Skyhold's wards," Solas said. "But Sahlinehn called this meeting so that we could collaborate on further defense strategies."

"We have a few Templars remaining. Perhaps we could station them at the entrance, have them do some patrolling, especially at night," Cullen said.

Solas nodded. "From what I have heard of Morrigan, she is a shapeshifter as well as a blood mage who is adept at manipulation. We will all have to be wary."

******

Later that day, Solas and Sahlinehn walked the battlements with Glandival. It had become something of a tradition for them. The wolf sniffed everything, checking to see if had changed from the previous day, earnestly serious as only a youngster could be. When Glandival was satisfied, she lay down a few paces from Sahlinehn, ears pricked for the slightest noise. Solas and Sahlinehn walked over to the parapet and stood together looking over the mountains, hand in hand. "Why is it that every time you talk about Flemeth, you look like someone is stabbing you in the gut?" Sahlinehn asked, looking at him seriously.

Solas winced as if stung. "I should know better than to hide things from you, vhenan. And I promised I would not." He bowed his head, pulling Sahlinehn into the crook of his arm. "You remember, in the eluvian, Flemeth took something from the boy, Kieran?"

Sahlinehn nodded. "It was strange, but Morrigan would never elaborate. I admit I was more stuck on the fact that Mythal was alive and walking around in the body of an ancient witch."

"Yes," Solas chuckled. "Flemeth certainly did demand one's attention. Such hair." He sobered quickly. "That power was the soul of an old god. When the archdemon dies, the soul flees, trying to find another blighted creature to inhabit, much like Corypheus. That is why the Wardens exist. When they kill the archdemon, the soul tries to join with them, but because of the power of the Joining ritual, both the Warden and the soul are destroyed."

"That is...disturbing," Sahlinehn said. "I suppose that's why they keep everything so secret." 

"There is more to it that I could tell you at a later time. But apparently Morrigan, possibly with her mother's help, found a way to direct the soul away from the Warden and into an unborn child. So instead of the corrupted archdemon, you have a mortal infant with the untainted soul of a god. When the archdemon died, the soul of Urthemiel passed into Morrigan's child, Kieran."

Sahlinehn's hand went reflexively to her own stomach. "That's horrible." Solas laid his hands on top of hers, as if to reassure her.

"It was clever, if unwise and morally questionable. In any case, that much power was hard for a child to bear. That was what Mythal took from him. It says something about a mother's love that even someone as ambitious as Morrigan would choose her son over that power."

"I still don't see what it has to do with you," Sahlinehn said, afraid he was trying to distract her.

"I am coming to that shortly, my heart. Though it pains me, I will not hide the truth from you." He sighed heavily. "After the orb was destroyed in the battle with Corypheus, I knew I would need another source of power, so I approached Flemeth. I suspect she had already sent Mythal to her daughter. She gave me the power of Urthemiel. But in doing so, her mortal body, now over a thousand years old, perished in my arms. I was not expecting it and I thought I had brought another friend, my oldest remaining friend, to death."

Sahlinehn let out a long breath. "So you thought you had killed Mythal. And now you have the soul of a dragon god inside you."

"Mythal played a clever trick on me, making me think I had committed the very crime for which I imprisoned the Evanuris. I suppose she thought it would make me more desperate. More biddable." His eyes flashed with anger. "I wonder how long she has been manipulating me for her ends. I should have seen it. But I trusted her." He hung his head, sighing against Sahlinehn's neck.

She turned to face him. "Ir abelas, ma vhenan," she said, stroking his cheek. "But you have to see the irony. The Dread Wolf, impaled by his own sword."

He flinched as if the words had physically hurt him. "I..." Sahlinehn kissed him on the brow, wanting him to think instead of brood. The tension abruptly bled out of him. "You are right, of course. I thought I was too clever to be beat at my own game. Again my pride almost proved to be my undoing." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "However, I am more worried about your safety. Morrigan is not now powerful enough to take on Fen'harel, not without an army. But she is clever. I do not doubt that she will try to strike at you first. Or perhaps already has. You said the assassin was elven."

"Do you think it was an attack sent by Mythal?" Sahlinehn asked, frowning. "Trying to eliminate my influence?"

"I would not be surprised, now that I have seen her behavior first hand." Solas looked his beloved in the eyes, wanting to be very sure that she was paying attention. "Promise me you will be careful. If I lost you now...." He didn't have to speak. Sahlinehn knew that if anything happened to her, his wrath would be terrifying to behold. He would lose himself. She wouldn't let that happen.

****

A few days later, Solas prepared to leave again. Sahlinehn did not want to let him go. The past few weeks had been so wonderful, so peaceful, and she feared that the moment he left, it would disappear like a dream. Also, she knew he was off to fight another deity, Sylaise this time. It still sounded like the very definition of insanity.

The two of them stood in the courtyard, Solas again hooded and mailed and holding his horse by the reigns. Sahlinehn had never questioned why he rode a horse instead of a halla, though everyone else did. Halla were Dailish creatures first of all, and despite the softening of Solas's opinion about her kin, she assumed he thought halla were ridiculous. Secondly, a mailed warrior riding a giant deer was one way to attract a lot of attention. 

Sahlinehn clung to her lover, breathing him in, willing herself to memorize every line of his face, every quirk of his expression, storing him up like a precious elixir. He held her close, stroking her hair, and she knew he was doing the same thing. "Just tell me this, why kill all the Evanuris now? Why not just...store them somewhere different?"

Solas chuckled. "Like a chest of unwanted heirlooms? Actually a surprisingly apt description. If you truly wish to know, I will tell you when I return. As I recall, I promised to answer your questions before, but then we were distracted." His eyes traveled over the small swell of her belly. Only he could tell the difference, but he found it inordinately pleasing.

"You will come back won't you?" Sahlinehn asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. He knew it was not distrust that spoke, though he would have hardly blamed her, but instead fear for his safety.

"I will always come to you, vhenan. Your love is the most powerful force I have ever felt. I have no doubt that it would draw me back from even the grave." Sahlinehn made a noise of protest. "Do not worry, I have no intention of dying, nor do I think it very likely. The more of the Evanuris I defeat, the more powerful I become. They do not have that luxury." Somehow the fierce flash of his eyes was more comforting than his words had been. He kissed her tenderly, lingering over it like a rich dessert. "Now you must promise me that you will be careful. And remember to eat and rest."

Sahlinehn grinned at his transparent anxiety. "I will. I'm sure you've ordered everyone in Skyhold to keep an eye on me."

Solas smiled, but did not deny it. They kissed once more, or perhaps several times more, drinking each other in like addicts. But finally, he mounted the horse and grasped Sahlinehn's hand. "Farewell, my heart."

Sahlinehn looked up at him, blinking back tears. "Dareth shiral, sa'lath. Return safe to me." He turned the horse toward the open gate and with a click of his tongue, they were on their way. Sahlinehn ran up to the parapet to watch him go. He spurred the horse to a canter over the bridge, and she suspected that it was just so he would look more dashing. As if he needed to impress her.

But as he reached the other side of the long arch, another party of riders appeared. She thought he might stop to let them pass, but he seemed to be trying to edge past them. Then a familiar yell made her laugh as it floated up to her ears.

"Where are you going, Solas? Don't even think about running away from me! If you don't get back to Skyhold this instant, I swear I will carry you over my shoulder like a sack!"

Someone must have interrupted Cassandra, but she only shouted more loudly. "I don't care if he is the Dread Wolf! He has got some explaining to do!"


	13. Ithast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas must now make amends with Cassandra, Varric and Josephine. After he leaves to deal with Sylaise, Sahlinehn speaks to Enchanter Rhys about the results of the lyrium experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ithast: Seeing

Sahlinehn tried to arrange her features into something more serious as Cassandra, Josephine, and Varric came through the front great. They were surrounding Solas on all sides, glaring, and he looked like a schoolboy being dragged to the headmaster's office. 

"Welcome back. You sent no message," she said as they dismounted. Blackwall emerged from the stables, and Sahlinehn could see that he was restraining himself from running up to Josephine, who was trying to look at both him and Sahlinehn at the same time.

"I was afraid our messages were being intercepted. The last message you sent us was so unbelievable," Cassandra said, glaring at Solas. "I had to come and see that you were all right for myself."

Solas edged around the group with his eyes on Cassandra until he was standing behind Sahlinehn, his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his. "I am fine, I promise. Not that I'm not glad to see you. Let's go inside though, people are starting to stare."

"Fine," Cassandra said moodily. "But he's not going anywhere until I've had words with him."

They sat around the table by the hearth, mostly silent while the servants brought out breakfast. Solas and Sahlinehn had already eaten, but the others had been traveling from Tevinter at a breakneck pace.

"She wouldn't let us stop! I told her that if the Herald had been kidnapped by an elven deity we surely would have heard about it, but would she listen?" Varric said in between bites.

Cullen had joined him, pleased to see his friends, though annoyed at the departure from the plan. "If you had waited a day or so for my report, you would have had your answers."

Cassandra glowered. "I want to hear it from him. Now." Solas sighed, and began the tale again.

****

"I could write a book about this, but no one would believe it. Got to hand it to you, Chuckles. You had more secrets than I could have guessed."

"When word gets out that we are working with Fen'harel.. it will be hard to explain," Josephine said, chewing on the end of her quill.

"I have tried to be discreet. No one expects the Dread Wolf to be an ordinary man, so in this case, the stories of the Dalish have aided me. But I do not know how long it can last."

"I'll think of something," Josephine said. "At least you can be charming when you choose. That will help."

"I can't believe you've forgiven him," Cassandra said to Sahlinehn. "I could strangle the man for his lies." She looked at Solas with narrow eyes and then sighed. "Still, it is clear that he loves you. And despite the deception, he did help us close the Breach."

"I do not expect your forgiveness, Cassandra," Solas said, turning to her. "Only I hope you will give me the opportunity to earn it. Also, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from attempting to strangle me for the time being. I do not wish to put Sahlinehn in the position of defending my honor."

Cassandra smiled despite herself. "All right. But you are on probation. If you make the Herald cry again, Maker help you." She stood, stretching. "Now, I need to go hit something. And take a bath." And then she was gone. Josephine scuttled out of the room too, saying something about writing letters, but Sahlinehn would have bet a golden nug that Blackwall was waiting for her right outside the door.

Solas leaned his head back in a gesture of relived exhaustion. Varric grinned. "You've got some luck, Chuckles. Last time Cassandra was that angry with me, Sunshine had to step in before she ran me through."

"I believe it. She threatened to execute me in Haven when I could not get Sahlinehn to wake," Solas turned to Varric with a serious expression. "I want to apologize to you especially. You convinced Cassandra to trust me initially and have been a friend to both myself and Sahlinehn. I hope you will one day trust me again."

Varric waved him away. "We all have secrets, Chuckles. Your's were a little bigger than I expected..." he shrugged. "As long as you aren't going to blow anything up, I'm happy. Just don't break Sunshine's heart again or you and Bianca will have to have a talk. Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. My head has a date with my pillow."

Solas and Sahlinehn decided that the day had been exciting enough. They went back to bed.

*****

The next morning, Solas left before first light without incident, having said his farewell to his love the night before. "It gets harder to leave you every time, vhenan," he said to her sleeping form. "One day I will not be able to make myself go. I only hope my task is completed."

Sahlinehn woke up alone. She wondered where Solas was right that moment, if he had reached Sylaise yet, if he was safe. Then she shook her head. Worrying wouldn't help either of them, and he had given her plenty to think about, having finally been prodded to explain his plan.

If he could not tear down the whole Veil, then perhaps it might be possible to tear down part of it. Or, more correctly, to push the Veil away from a part of the world, as you might hold back water with a dam. Perhaps then, the Veil might even be dialed back slowly, giving the world a chance to get acclimated. It would take a lot of power. More than he had ever had, partly because it would require so much control. And, as he had said before, if one was going to open up the Fade, the Evanuris would have to be dealt with. Why not kill them himself, and take their power, using it for his plan?

That was his part. Sahlinehn's part of the plan was to convince the world, not only to trust the Dread Wolf, but to grant them a space of their own. She remembered the Frostback Basin, which bordered the eastern edge of the Brecilian Forest. Perhaps that would be a place to start. Sahlinehn dressed quickly and went for a jog around the keep with Glandival. It reminded her of Solas in the Fade, the giant white wolf. Maybe she could turn into an animal too. It was something to think about.

Then she entered the main hall to find Rhys waiting for her. "Inquisitor...erm...Lady Lavellan?" he said, a bit embarrassed. 

"Just call me Sahlinehn. I'm sorry we haven't had much chance to speak before now. Cole spoke so highly of you."

"I thank you, for being a friend to Cole. He seemed happy." Enchanter Rhys had a naturally serious face, but it seemed more intense than usual. "I won't waste time with small talk today, my lady. We've discovered something about the lyrium."

Sahlinehn brought Rhys and Clarence back to the Rotunda. She and Solas had partitioned the room so that the part nearest the door was a sort of study. The Tranquil and the two mage sat around a small table, and someone from the kitchen brought tea and scones.

"So, what have you found out?" she asked the two men, not sure if she was feeling more afraid or excited.

"We told... I'm not actually sure what to call him... Solas?" Sahlinehn nodded, and Rhys continued, "We told him that we were going to try exposing nugs to the lyrium, to see what would happen. The results were interesting, to say the least. I'll let Clarence tell you."

The Tranquil nodded. "All of the subjects showed the typical symptoms of lyrium infection. Crystals grow under the skin, eventually consuming the subject. However, each color of lyrium produced different behaviors. Red lyrium produces rage, paranoia and increased strength. But purple lyrium seemed to induce mating and bonding behaviors. Subjects exposed to orange lyrium would eat until they vomited, while subjects exposed to dark blue lyrium refused to eat, showing symptoms of depression."

"What does that mean?" Sahlinehn asked. It was weird to be sure, but she didn't see anything particularly useful about it.

"We already know that lyrium is alive, because it can be blighted. But what if the different color wasn't just some sort of...infection?" Rhys said his eyes practically glowing with excitement. "What if it was, instead, a possession? Demonic possession?"

"So what you're saying is that different colors of lyrium are due to the lyrium being possessed by different spirits? That is fascinating, but, forgive me if I'm being stupid, how does that help us?" Sahlinehn asked, feeling a bit out of her depth.

"What it means," Rhys said with a grin, "If the Blight is a demonic possession of some kind, it could be cured."


	14. Ghi'myal

It was an agonizing three weeks without Solas. The revelation about the nature of lyrium and the Blight certainly had potential, but both Sahlinehn and Rhys felt it prudent to consult with Solas before they actually tried to do anything about it. So there was nothing for Sahlinehn to do but try and work on her part of the plan.

Josephine was the logical first stop. The ambassador was smiling, her cheeks rosy. Obviously she and Blackwall's reunion had been a good one. "Lady Lavellan! I am so pleased to see you. I was going to bring you breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you."

Sahlinehn chuckled, seating herself in her normal chair before Josephine's desk. "Since when have you been afraid of waking me, Josie? The number of times I have cursed your name before dawn..."

Josephine bit her lip, perhaps to keep from laughing out loud. "I can imagine. But Solas made us all promise to make sure you rested. He is...clearly concerned for your welfare." She frowned. "I hardly know what to make of the man. I should be furious with him."

"He has that effect on people," Sahlinehn said with a grin. "I planned on punching him when I finally tracked him down, and then suddenly found myself much too busy kissing him to do any such thing."

"Lady Lavellan! I am shocked and scandalized. Do tell me more." Josephine's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'm ashamed to admit I like him better now. Before, I could never guess what you saw in Solas. He was so stuffy, not at all like you."

"He hid a lot of himself. I think he was trying not to get too attached. He knew he would leave, even from the beginning, and he tried to tell me, but I didn't listen."

"You, not listening? I can hardly imagine," Josephine said, wryly. "But I agree. Now that everything is out in the open, I can see why you love him. Though he is a bit scrawny and bald for my tastes."

"You prefer muscled hulks with brooding beards," Sahlinehn replied with a wicked grin.

Josephine smacked her shoulder in mock affront. "I don't know what you are talking about. Blackwall is a perfect gentleman in my presence."

"Sure, sure," Sahlinehn said with a waggle of her eyebrows. "Anyway, I didn't come her to gossip about men, surprisingly. I came because I have a diplomatic mission, and therefore need your expert advice."

"Of course. I will do whatever I can." Josephine agreed to send emissaries to the Frostback Basin right away. As far as getting Thedas to trust the Dread Wolf, it would be a difficult task, but she did have a few ideas. "Perhaps if we sent a few agents among the Dailish.? Surely we can help them with something. And while the agents are there, they can tell a few stories. Leave some books perhaps. We can do the same in the cities. Get people talking about the true history of Fen'harel. Meanwhile, I think you should talk to some of the rulers about a land for the elves, but on behalf of yourself. Who would dare refuse the Herald, after all?"

That was a good point. She and Solas were partners in this, but he would hardly object to a little lie by omission, would he? She'd start with King Alistair. He did kind of owe her one after the assassination thing. "Will you sent Alistair a letter then? Tell him I'd like to arrange a meeting."

"Of course, Lady Lavellan. There is one other thing we should think about. We have some time to consider, but I thought it best to bring it up early." Josephine seemed hesitant.

"What is it now, Josie? Who did I offend this time?" Sahlinehn groaned. Nobles were touchy about the most ridiculous things. Once, a minor Orlesian house had nearly declared war on the Inquisition because they had apparently sent slightly more soldiers to help the neighbors they'd been feuding with than to them.

"No one...yet." Josephine said fondly. "Sahlinehn, I know the Dailish view these things differently, but we must discuss your child. Soon enough, everyone will be able to see the truth for themselves. And the news has spread that you have turned down every offer of marriage you've received. People will talk. That did not matter so much when we were only looking to stop Solas from doing something crazy, but now you are talking about forming your own nation. To get people to take you seriously, it is best if everything is done properly."

"Well, what I am supposed to do? I'm keeping this child. If some stuck-up prick of a noble has a problem with that I..."

Josephine was clearly torn between admonishing her and laughing. "No, stop. You misunderstand. I was trying to suggest that you and Solas should get married."

"Oh." That was not at all what Sahlinehn had expected. Not that she didn't want that. She dreamed about it, in extravagant detail, to the point that she was embarrassed to admit it. But it always seemed like something for later, when things had settled down. And she hadn't dared bring it up with Solas yet. Sahlinehn did not doubt that he loved her with every fiber of his being, but what if he wasn't interested in marriage? His first one hadn't gone so well after all, and no doubt he thought Dalish marriage customs were ridiculous. "I guess, this didn't seem like a good time. Especially since we are trying to downplay his involvement."

"True. But how many people will connect Solas with Fen'harel? Just the fact that we could say that you are married, to another elf, would be enough to sate most people's curiosity. For once, the bigotry of the average noble works in our favor."

Sahlinehn frowned. "Just think about it," Josephine said, turning back to her papers. "Meanwhile, I will write to Ferelden, and talk to Iron Bull about our agents."

******

  


Sahlinehn took Josephine at her word, to the point that marrying Solas was nearly always on her mind. She saw him in the Fade several times, and it was hard not to speak of her conversation with the ambassador. Solas knew something was bothering her but didn't press. It just seemed like something that should be discussed in person, and furthermore, she didn't want to distract him.

So she tried her best to keep herself distracted. They traveled to the Frostback Basin for a week, starting a dialogue with the Avar about rebuilding the Elvhen homeland somewhere nearby. The tribes were cautious, but friendly after their previous dealings with the Inquisition, and all of them were open to the idea, provided they had assurances of protection and autonomy. Sahlinehn would have stayed longer to iron out a few things, but she received two messages that made her anxious to return to Skyhold. Solas contacted her in the Fade, sounding weary beyond belief. But he was safe, and would be back at Skyhold in three days. The next morning, a raven arrived from Skyhold from Iron Bull. "Sera's gone missing. She's been acting weird. Sending agents to look for her."

Sahlinehn and Sera might not have always seen eye to eye, but that didn't mean she wanted anything to happen to her. So she left Harding in charge of things in the Frostbacks and got back to Skyhold the day before Solas was scheduled to arrive.

Iron Bull was waiting for her in the courtyard. "Any news about Sera?" she said before she'd dismounted from her horse. 

"Yeah, Boss, but I don't think you're going to like it." He waved her into the keep, and then they stepped into the rotunda and shut the door. "We tracked her to that mage prison Aeonar, with the freaky 'Vint ruins. The agents can't get near her, she's gone mad as balls. And covered in red lyrium. No one knows how, the stuff in the basement is all accounted for."

"Dread Wolf take me," she muttered out of habit, ignoring Bull's raised eyebrow. "What's the plan?"

"We have to go get her. But only those who are resistant to red lyrium. So, Cassandra, Blackwall, and Anders. Possibly Varric and one of the Tranquil."

"You don't want me to go," Sahlinehn realized suddenly. "I've been exposed plenty of times."

"Do you want to risk it? What would he do, if something happened to you? To the child? Red lyrium is no joke, Boss. I'm going to run the operation from the rear. Not my favorite style, but I don't want to get infected either."

Sahlinehn sighed. Bull was right. It wasn't worth the risk, but sitting back at Skyhold rankled. "You're leaving now?"

Bull nodded. "Just waiting on your go-ahead." He knew she didn't like it, being left behind when one of her friends was in trouble. But it was for the best.

"Do it. Keep me posted. Looks like Clarence's research will come in handy quicker than we thought."

******

When Solas arrived back at Skyhold the next evening, looking bruised and bedraggled, Sahlinehn decided that it was not the time for bad news. After bathing and seeing to his wounds, they went to bed. But the next morning, after he'd seen Mahvir'halam and Abelas, he asked where Cassandra and Varric had gone. So she described Sera's sudden disappearance and that she had been tracked to Aeonar, where apparently she had somehow got infected with red lyrium and gone insane.

The look on Solas's face on that moment was of abject horror. "Andruil has been loosed."

"What are you talking about? I thought you locked away all the Evanuris? And what does that have to do with Sera?" If any of her companions was going to be a secret ancient deity, besides Solas, Sera was least likely. She hated everything to do with elven history and culture. 

Solas was pacing. "Andruil was a special case. She was the first to become corrupted. I thought I was wrong about Sera, she was so stubborn to my prodding. I should have known," he said, his tone becoming frantic. Sahlinehn stepped into his path and grabbed his hands, making him look up at her. His face was lined again, a sharp contrast to the thick dark fuzz on top of his head.

"Slow down, sa'lath. You're not making any sense. Start from the beginning." He leaned against her, pressing his forehead to hers and she pulled him over to sit on the settee that had been in the rotunda since they had first come to Skyhold. Once she was seated in his lap, his head resting on hers and his arms around her waist, she felt the tension bleed out of him in a long breath.

"You remember the story of Andruil from the Temple of Mythal? How she went into the Void to hunt monsters and it drove her mad? It is true. The Void is..i can't describe it...a horrible place, created to imprison the worst criminals of the Elvhen. Perhaps even older. All the Evanuris knew how to get there, but why would you? It is a place of nightmares. But somehow, from the Void, that is where the Blight truly originated. And Andruil, she brought it to Arlathan. When we realized the true danger, Mythal imprisoned Andruil, eventually purging the Blight from her, and all memories of the Void. But it...broke her. She was never the same. Almost like a Tranquil, but worse. When I imprisoned them, she didn't even fight, just looked at me with a blank expression. In her case, I thought it might be a mercy. I left her someplace more... pleasant than the others." Sahlinehn wrapped his hands in hers, feeling the callouses on his palms, the long slender fingers that had created wonders and dealt death in equal measure.

"Okay, that sort of explains the red lyrium and craziness. But I still don't see where Sera fits in."

"Do you remember Varric telling stories of the dwarf, Sandal?" he asked, his voice weary.

"Is that the dwarf who was a savant? He could only say enchantment? But he could work wonders with lyrium, with hardly any training?" Truthfully, Sahlinehn had always assumed Varric was lying about that.

"Yes," Solas said his voice warming the way it always did when Sahlinehn displayed her intelligence. She thought it was pride, or perhaps just joy in finding a mind to equal his own. "His father, as he called him, found him abandoned in the deep roads as a toddler. They thought he might have been suffering from overexposure to lyrium. But, as you said, he could work marvelous enchantments and took great joy in doing so. What interested me most, however, was a story Varric told about a time when Sandal had wandered into the Deep Roads alone, during he and Hawke's ill-fated expedition to an old Thaig. He'd been missing for hours, and they assumed the worst, but Hawke found him, quite unharmed, next to an ogre who had been frozen solid. No one knew what to make of it."

"I don't remember that story," Sahlinehn admitted. "Its definitely strange. I probably assumed it was a lie."

Solas chuckled. "A fair point. But it stuck in my mind, and I did some research. All I could find told me that the story was true, and that strange things often happened around Sandal. Then Sera approached us. She immediately struck me as odd. Sometimes I could feel magical energy humming around her, but other times nothing. Any mention of magic or history makes her deeply uncomfortable. Yet, she is the best marksman with a bow I have ever seen, and she has never had any training. Also, have you noticed that she never runs out of arrows?" Sahlinehn shook her head. She'd always found Sera so grating, she'd never taken more than a cursory interest in her.

"She hates me particularly," he continued with a ghost of a smile, "though one could argue that this is a coincidental mismatch of personality. However, with these two cases in my mind, I began to wonder. Perhaps something of the Evanuris was escaping through the Fade. Their thoughts... memories.. like a ghost or an afterimage, leaking through dreams, sustained by lyrium. And perhaps, if something traumatic were to happen to an unformed mind, a baby, one of the...ghosts...of the Evanuris might take up residence. Sera, you will recall, was raised by humans. She is an orphan, but we do not know what happened to her."

"You think she had a traumatic past, like Sandal, and that an...echo of Andruil is living in her mind?" Sahlinehn said slowly, not liking where this was going.

"That was my theory. But prodding Sera about it produced no results but her avoiding me further, so I set it aside. It didn't seem to matter, although I worried about what would happen when I killed Andruil's actual body. However, I have yet to break the seal on her prison."

"Are you worried someone else got there first?" Sahlinehn asked, afraid of the answer. If someone else was awakening the Evanuris.... not only would it interfere with their plans, but it would lead to a showdown that she didn't think Thedas was ready for.

"It is possible, though unlikely. Morrigan would be the obvious suspect, but she has no way of knowing where the prisons are located. Mythal was gone when they were created. But Sera has gone to Aeonar? Those ruins are ancient, the oldest parts are contemporary with Arlathan. Remember that Mythal removed Andruil's knowledge to cure her of the Blight? No one ever thought to ask where it went. Did you find anything strange in the ruin?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," Sahlinehn said, frowning. "There was a door, with a complicated magical lock. When we opened it, there was nothing there. Just an empty chest and an ordinary bow that looked like it had seen better days. We thought it had been opened earlier, and then the door had been resealed."

Solas nodded. "It is likely that you found where Mythal sealed that piece of Andruil. Sera has probably been plagued by dreams since then. I suspect the actual shard of her mind was in the bow. A weapon like that often has a specific type of glamour. It looks old and completely non-magical until it is wielded by the one that it is keyed to." He sighed heavily, as if suddenly every one of his 9,000 odd years weighed heavy on him.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Sahlinehn said finally.

"All we can do now is wait. If the others manage to contain her, perhaps we can help her... Sera and Andruil. If not..." he didn't have to finish the sentence. If they could not cure her, they would undoubtedly have to kill her.


	15. Reathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera is brought back from Aeonar, infected with red lyrium and Solas proposes an unusual solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reathe-clean

Solas and Rhys threw themselves into research while everyone at Skyhold waited for for word. Josephine received a reply from King Alistair, who agreed to see them at the end of the month. Sahlinehn spent a lot of time jogging with Glandival to blow off steam. Solas fretted about it initially, but was reassured by the healers that as long as running felt comfortable it was good for her. The better shape she was in, the easier the birth would be.

Which brought a question to mind that Sahlinehn had not before considered. One night, as they lay in bed, she turned to him. "Solas, how long did the Elvhen typically carry children?"

"I admit I hardly gave it much thought," he said, frowning. "It was variable, because time in the Fade flows differently, and depended on how deeply the mother and the child were connected to the magic of the Fade. Also, the Elvhen did not mark the passage of time in the same way. If my calculations are correct, I would estimate that two years was an average period of gestation."

Sahlinehn sat up, eyes wide with horror. "Two years?! Am I going to be pregnant for two years?"

Solas chuckled, pulling her back down beside him "I highly doubt it, vhenan. Without the presence of the Fade, I cannot say for sure whether our child will have an Elvhen lifespan." He laid his hand on her stomach, lips curving into a gentle smile. "But they will receive only half their heritage from me. The better half will come from you."

"Sweet talker," she replied, fitting herself into the curve of his body. "I hope you're right. I don't think I'm cut out for a two year pregnancy."

"Whatever happens we will face it together, my heart." He could hardly believe he was saying that, that he meant it. They had always called Fen'harel "He Who Hunts Alone." But he could not now imagine a future without Sahlinehn at his side.

*****

Four days later, a raven arrived from Iron Bull. "Prepare for our arrival. We have successfully recovered Sera, but I'm not sure whether it was worth it." Sahlinehn ordered everyone out of the courtyard when they could see the others approaching. Solas greeted them, with two Tranquil, he refused to let Sahlinehn even come near. She watched from the balcony.

Sera was strapped to a stretcher, unconscious, bloody, and clearly tainted. Solas examined her briefly without touching her, and then bade the Tranquil take her away. They had cleared out an area of the dungeons especially for the purpose. Solad spoke briefly with Cassandra and Iron Bull, and then sent everyone from the rescue team to bathe in the stables. They were taking no chances. Equipment that could not be washed would be burned in an isolated area. Washwater would be dumped out the gaping hole in the bottom of Skyhold's dungeons. She kept meaning to ask Solas what had happened there.

Once everyone was clean and fed, they met around the war table. Cassandra had taken it the worst of all of them, despite the fact that she, like Sahlinehn, had never particularly got along with Sera. "It was horrible. She didn't even know us. Wouldn't it be more merciful just to kill her?"

Varric shuddered, nodding in agreement. "I didn't even know the corruption could spread that fast."

Solas sighed, "Once again, this leads directly from the mistakes of my people. Let me tell you my theory." He explained about Andruil and Mythal just as he had to Sahlinehn a few days before.

"You're saying Sera is....possessed..or something? By the ghost of a dead elven goddess?" Varric said, shaking his head with disbelief. "Sera would hate that."

"Yes...and no. I am saying that Sera is Andruil, always has been, at least ever since she was a child. But only a part...a fragment of the whole that Andruil once was. When Sahlinehn and the others unsealed the door in Aeonar, they unwittingly released another part of Andruil's spirit. This was the part that Mythal removed, sealing it away after it became corrupted. Once released, it sought to rejoin the whole. With Andruil's body locked away in the Fade, it went to the next best thing, Sera."

"Did you know all along that Sera was just a shell for a long dead elf?" Blackwall asked, torn between irritation and skepticism.

"I had suspicions," Solas said, shrugging. "But all my efforts at getting information from Sera proved fruitless, so I let the matter lie. Now, it cannot be ignored."

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Cullen asked. "Because if she is truly tainted by the Blight, then Cassandra is right. It would be kinder to kill her now, as much as it might pain us."

"Normally, I would agree," Solas replied. "But while I was away, Clarence and Rhys discovered something crucial about lyrium that directly pertains to this problem. I will let Rhys explain."

The former enchanter took a deep breath. He had never liked speaking in public, but he seemed to be fated to be in the center of important events. "As Solas said, when we began to study the effects of the different colors of lyrium, we discovered something surprising. Each color seemed to correspond to a type of spirit. The lyrium, which we already knew to be alive, is possessed, just as a person might be."

"And demon possession can be cured," Cullen said, his eyes widening with surprised. "Meaning, that we could cure the Blight. In anyone."

"Yes," Solas said with a smile. "Unfortunately, the most efficient way to do that is to go to the Fade and kill the spirit responsible. But the spirit behind the Blight must be immensely old and powerful. There is only one being I could imagine being capable of such power and...." he visibly shuddered. "The idea of facing it. It is so suicidally insane that I will not speak of it."

"Doesn't that leave us right back where we started?" Cullen said, clearly growing frustrated.

"I said that was the best way. Not the only way. There is one sure way to defeat demon possession, is there not? Cassandra?" The look Solas gave the Seeker was pointed, but not malicious. He wanted her to think it through.

She gasped when she realized what he meant. "You mean...? But surely that is too drastic. She is not even a mage."

"But is it not better than death? Especially since it can be reversed. You said yourself that more research was needed. Now we have an opportunity, not only to save Sera, but to potentially bring relief to the suffering of many."

"You're going to make her Tranquil?" Anders said, frowning. It was the first time he had spoken. "Normally, I would say that death is better. I've seen what it does firsthand, and it has always been my worst fear." Hawke, who standing next to him in the crowded room, squeezed his hand. "But Solas is right. As it stands, Sera is already lost. Even if we fail, it would bring us one step closer to helping many people whose lives were stolen unjustly. And if we succeed, not only do we save a friend, it could be...revolutionary."

Cassandra sighed. "Of course, you are right. We cannot let this chance pass by, for Sera, or for the world. I will get the book, and the other Seekers, and we will prepare. But I do not know about contacting a spirit for the other part of the ritual. We cannot expect Sera to preform a vigil after all."

Now Solas smiled. "That part, at least, we already have handled. Enchanter Rhys has contacted a spirit who has agreed to help."

"I'm surprised you didn't do it yourself," Varric said, frowning. "Aren't you the expert?"

Solas shrugged. "I am still recovering from my wounds, and Andruil and I have a complicated history that I do not wish to cloud the process. I have confidence in Rhys's abilities."

Rhys smiled. It wasn't every day you got a recommendation from Fen'harel. Every spirit speaker had heard of the Wandering Wolf. If there was anyone who was the Master of the Fade, it was he. "I have negotiated with a spirit of forgiveness. I thought it seemed appropriate."

*****

The Seekers performed the Rite of Tranquility the very next morning. The minute they placed the brand on Sera's back, the signs of corruption began to fade. Healers rushed into the room to make sure she was stable. After a few hours, they announced that she could have visitors, though she would not be herself, for obvious reasons. Dagna went in first. When she returned, she was crying.

Sahlinehn would have comforted her, but the dwarf ran straight to Solas, practically crushing him in a hug. "Thank you. I know that she might never be...the same as she was. But she could have been dead." 

Solas smiled. "You are most welcome. Although, I only played a minor part."

Dagna grinned. "I know. I have a lot more hugs to give out. Come here Cassandra!" she said brightly.

Cassandra backed away slowly. "There is no need...While I appreciate your gratitude, I do not require..." Dagna was undeterred and the two practically ran out of the room.

Sahlinehn laughed and wrapped her arm around Solas's waist. "Step one went off without a hitch. It makes me a bit suspicious."

Solas kissed her hair. "Things have not be easy for any of us lately. And tomorrow is the real test. But this proves Rhys's theory. The Blight is a possession of sorts. Someday we may look to end it permanently."

Sahlinehn looked up at him, surprised. "I thought you said it was suicidally insane to even consider it."

"I did," he said thoughtfully. "But not impossible. Think of how much suffering could be alleviated." She could almost see the gears turning behind his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," she said, slapping him hard on the chest. "Possible or not, you have plenty of things to do. Promises to keep. That is a job for someone else."

He sighed wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You are correct, as usual. That story belongs to a hero of legend, not to me."

"You are hero enough for me," Sahlinehn said, looking up at him with a smile. Solas chuckled ruefully as they started to walk back to the rotunda.

"Your standards of heroism leave something to be desired."

*****

The next morning, they brought Sera into the main hall. It had been decided that this attempt to reverse Tranquility would be done publicly. Josephine had even managed to get a last minute approval from the Divine, though Sahlinehn was annoyed to even need it. 

"It does us no harm to let her know. After all, if this works, the whole concept of controlling mages and magic will be thrown on its head. Before, the reversal was a rumor. Now the world will see."

It was hard for everyone who knew Sera to see her this way. Even those who had found her antics annoying or even upsetting were disturbed by the sight of her sitting in a chair with a completely blank expression.

Rhys and Solas drew complicated sigils on the ground with chalk, with Cassandra consulting, the book of the Seekers held open on a table. Merril, Anders, and Fiona stood by the side waiting. This was a difficult ritual, and though any one of their mages was potentially powerful enough to do it on their own, all had agreed that it would be safer and more likely to be successful if they worked together. Rhys would be the one actually performing the ritual, but Solas also had an important part to play.

To attract the proper spirit, and as payment for its help, forgiveness would have to be shown. And of all of those present, Solas and Sera had the deepest history of grievances that needed airing. As Solas had explained to Sahlinehn last night, with a pained grimace at the memory, the myth about Fen'harel being tied up by Andruil for sordid purposes was not even mostly a lie. 

The mages took their places around the circle, and as they released their mana into the sigil, it glowed. Rhys began to chant and the air became thick and hazy. Sahlinehn recognized the unmistakable touch of the Fade. As Rhys's voice died away, Solas stepped forward, kneeling so that his head was nearly level with Sera's.

When he spoke, his face was thick with emotion. "We have not always seen eye to eye, da'len. We have both done things to be ashamed of. Terrible things. But we are still kin. For my part in all that has transpired, I forgive you your part. You have not been yourself for many ages, but before that, I called you my friend. I hope that I may someday earn forgiveness for all of my transgressions as well." There was silence for several long moments, but the sigil still glowed. And then Sera blinked. She shook her head, and looked down.

"Elven Glory? What's all this shite? We better not be getting hitched." Everyone in the room laughed, even Solas.

"No, do not fear for that. Are you well, da'len?" he asked, releasing her hand and getting to his feet.

"Yeah. Weird dreams though. Why is everyone staring? What's all this mage-y crap. I told you not to magic me, Baldy!"

"I will let Dagna explain," he said, stepping out of the way to let the dwarf through, who was weeping tears of joy. Dagna led Sera away to the Undercroft, both of them talking animatedly, while Rhys was swarmed by people trying to ask him questions. It was the perfect time for Solas and Sahlinehn to slip away from the crowd.

When they were safely behind the closed door of the rotunda, Solas sighed heavily, leaning against the door with weariness evident in every line of his body.

"Are you all right? I know that was difficult," Sahlinehn said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. His arms enfolded her and he smiled.

"I am well. Things will be hard for Sera, when she realizes who she truly is. But it is a load off of my spirit. How are you, my heart? Things have been unsettled lately and I feared you were not taking care of yourself."

"I am fine," she replied, smiling. "I'm just glad everyone is okay. But Sera reminded me of a conversation that Josephine and I had recently." He raised his eyebrows and Sahlinehn took a deep breath.


	16. Saron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Sahlinehn Lavellan get married. No kidding.
> 
> Also, I drew this art of their wedding day. Cuz adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saron: As one  
> Var lath vir suledin: Our love will endure.  
> Var lath re'ma revas: Our love is my freedom.

[](http://s816.photobucket.com/user/dragynfox/media/90e693e8-6bb2-4256-b21f-e60602c3836d.jpg.html)

And so, about a month later, Solas found himself standing barefoot under a half-ruined archway in the Emerald Graves, wearing flowers over his unruly hair and trying not grin like a fool. There were not nearly as many guests as he would have expected for the wedding of the Herald, which was exactly as they wanted. He had not believed they would be able to keep people away, but Josephine was confident.

"I'll tell all the nobles its going to be a Dalish ceremony out in the wilderness, with veiled suggestions of the strange things they can expect, and suddenly most of them will have a prior engagement. Especially if we hold a completely non-Dalish celebration the next day at Skyhold." Solas had rolled his eyes at the time, but the Ambassador had been correct. Most of the guests here were former members of the Inquisition, close friends and family members. But half of Southern Thedas would be attending the festivities at Skyhold tomorrow.

Someone was playing music in the background, but he hardly heard it. His eyes, like everyone else's, were fixed on a point in the distance, where a procession of Dalish was approaching. Children threw flowers, smiling as they skipped up the stairs and moved out of the way of the rest of the group. Then came others of Sahlinehn's clan, her Keeper, her mother and father, her siblings. He had only spoken to them briefly in the midst of all the chaos, but it seemed that, though they were good people, they were not a particularly close family. They had let their headstrong daughter go her own way long ago.

And there she was, radiant in a gown of midnight blue and forest green, riding a halla festooned with silver bells and ribbons. Her pale hair was braided with ribbons and jewels and crowned with moonflowers. Sahlinehn's father took her hand to help her dismount, giving a traditional blessing as he kissed her cheek. But her eyes never left Solas's, their gaze was like a thread connecting them, and as she came closer, the rest of the world seemed to fade away, so that when she finally reached him, and they clasped hands, there was only the two of them. The world could have fallen down around them and they wouldn't even have noticed.

Cassandra was so overcome by their clear devotion to one another that she began to cry, burying her face on Varric's shoulder. The dwarf looked startled, but then he smiled, and put a comforting hand on the Seeker's dark hair. If Sahlinehn has seen, she would have nearly died of joy. 

They had chosen Abelas to perform the ceremony, a symbol of their desire to bring the old world into the new, and as he began to speak the words in Elvhen, Mahvir'halam translated. "The sun smiles down on us today, as these two prepare to join their lives. Since the first days of the People, the bonds of love have been held sacred. It is with great joy that I stand before you now and ask you to bear witness to these vows."

Sahlinehn felt suddenly more nervous than she ever had before. She had met royalty, pronounced judgements, and fought living embodiments of fear. Yet, as she stood in front of her friends and family, looking into the eyes of the man she loved, it was hard for her to remember how to speak. Solas smiled gently and squeezed her fingers with his own, and she felt the fluttering in her stomach settle.

"Solas, ma'lath, I take you as none other than yourself, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not. Whatever life brings us, I will stand by your side. I take you with all your strengths and faults, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I shall be with you through tears and laughter, even as I share with you my own joys and sorrows. I will aid you when you call and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. Let this ring be the symbol of my pledge." 

She pulled out the simple band of silverite, hoping she didn't drop it in front of everyone. When she slid it on to Solas's slender finger, both their hands trembling, runes began to glow with blue light, revealing the words that meant so much to both of them. "Var lath vir suledin," she whispered, her eyes misting over with tears she refused to shed.

Solas blinked, swallowing past the knot of his own emotions. He thought it would be easier to let Sahlinehn go first, to work up his nerve, but now he felt he could barely speak. He knew it hadn't been like this at his first marriage, ages and ages ago. That had been a perfunctory thing he had performed like it was the signing of a business contract. Now he felt he was baring his heart for the world to see, a frightening yet somehow also exciting prospect.

"My beloved Sahlinehn," he started, his voice roughened by the fullness of his heart, "Today I pledge to you what has always been yours. Where there was cold, you have brought warmth, where there was darkness, you have brought light. You have brought peace to the chaos of my heart. All that I am, and all that I have, is yours. I will be your sword and your shield, your call and your answer, your storm and your shelter. Into your hands I place my heart, my soul, and my life. You are mine, and I am yours, to death and beyond. Let this ring be a symbol of my vow." 

He placed the ring on her finger, a simple band similar to the one she had given him. But when it touched her skin, the runes glowed green, reading "Var lath re'ma revas.' Sahlinehn smiled even more brightly when she read the words, and he could tell that she was finding it difficult not to cry. Even Abelas looked a bit less stoic than usual.

"We have heard their vows and they have exchanged their tokens. Now let them be bound." Cole and Dorian stepped up then, both grinning to ear to ear and brandishing a braided cord. They tied Solas and Sahlinehn's clasped hands at the wrists. Solas raised his eyebrows at the intricately beautiful knots. Dorian had learned entirely too much from Iron Bull. But then he looked at Sahlinehn again, her blue eyes clear and shining with joy and love, and he couldn't help but but be trapped by her gaze.

"As the hands of these two are bound together, let their lives and spirits be bound. From this day forward, two hearts will be as one. Let their kiss be the seal of their bond."

It was difficult to kiss with both your hands tied together, but somehow they managed it, this soft meeting of their lips somehow even more sweet and wonderful than even their first. The raucous cheering of the spectators seemed muted as they looked into each other's eyes, brows touching and hands clasped.

"Ar lath 'ma vhenan," Solas said, bringing her fingers to his lips.

Sahlinehn's cheeks were already sore from smiling. For so many years there had been more trials than celebrations, and they still had plenty of work ahead of them. But in that moment, nothing seemed impossible. The future was bright and perfect.

"Ar lath 'ma, Solas," she replied.

*****

That night, after all of their guests and well-wishers had returned to Skyhold to await tomorrow's celebration, Solas and Sahlinehn remained in the Emerald Graves with only a few soldiers to guard them, camped in a circle of ruined stone next to one of the many Fen'harel statues that littered the area. They leaned against the flank of the great stone wolf, Sahlinehn reclining against Solas's chest while they watched the stars and listened to the sounds of the night.

"You know, I always liked these things," Sahlinehn said suddenly, patting the wolf's paw. "Even before I knew they were yours."

"Oh?" he said wonderingly. "I would have thought a Dalish child would naturally fear them. Not only because of Fen'harel, but because wolves can be a danger to a lone child in the forest."

"Well, of course when we were kids, we used to dare each other to touch them, or sleep near them. Typical childish bravado. One night, I swore I was going to sleep all night next to one," she said, grinning at the memory.

"And did you?" Not that he didn't know the answer. Sahlinehn was nothing if not strong-willed.

"I did," she said, turning to face him. "At first I was terrified. But the longer I sat there, staring at the wolf, jumping at every sound, the more I realized there was absolutely nothing aggressive in its body language. More than anything, it looked welcoming and watchful. So eventually, I sat between its paws and fell asleep. Nothing bothered me all night and I had the most lovely vivid dreams. So after that, if I saw a wolf statue when I was out hunting, I would always make my camp there. The rest of the clan thought I was crazy."

Solas chuckled. "I am sure they did. Is that why they sent you to the Conclave? They were trying to get rid of a wolf loving lunatic?"

"Maybe," Sahlinehn said, laughing. "Probably that and my testy refusal of every suitor that came along. So you should be glad that I'm so weird."

"I am more than glad. I do not know what would have occurred if we had not met, vhenan. I am sure it would have been unpleasant." He pulled her against his chest and kissed the hollow of her neck, his face thoughtful. "It does make me wonder. Perhaps there was a connection even then."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the hair that was just starting to curl around his collar. 

He shrugged. "I told you that I had not expected you to be able to bear the Anchor so long, nor so well. But if there was a chance that you and I had a prior connection, that might explain why my power responded to you."

"Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible, my heart. Even the ancient Elvhen believed in the concept of the nas'falon. Two souls whose fates were forever intertwined. Only, I previously thought it to be foolish romantic superstition."

Sahlinehn grinned. "And now you've changed your mind, I take it?"

"You have changed everything for me. I was destined to love you the moment I was born. I suppose I was not suited for such a long wait," he said, his eyes shining with love and laughter and regret.

She kissed him, sighing at the soft warmth of his lips, running her fingers through his hair. He teased her mouth with his tongue and she nibbled his lower lip in turn, meanwhile trailing her fingers delicately over the back of his neck and along the edge of his ears so that he shivered. She had taken off her beautiful dress hours ago and now he lifted her linen shift over her head, devouring her with his eyes as she began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his bare skin as she uncovered it, his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, lingering over each kiss, tickling him with her breath. By the time she kissed him just below his navel, he could take no more. 

He pulled her down onto the grass with him and she laughed, straddling his hips while he eagerly cupped her breasts, thinking how like a goddess she looked in the moonlight. She rolled her hips around him, teasing him, and he groaned. 

"Do you need me, sa'lath?" she asked suggestively, trailing her fingers lightly down his chest and abdomen.

"With every fiber of my being," he gasped as she pulled his pants slowly over his hips and threw them aside, tantalizing him with her warm breath and tongue and fingers until he cried her name in desperation.

She straddled him again, sighing with pleasure as he slid inside her. His hands gripped her hips as they moved together, and she ran her nails over his chest, making him moan. He rolled her over suddenly, wanting to feel more of her, to consume her utterly. She moaned as he thrust inside her, wrapping her legs around his back and gripping his hair with her fingers. The soft tugging made him growl with desire and his mouth went to her neck, the gentle sharpness of his teeth driving her pleasure even higher, until her back arched and she called his name, her core clenching around him, bringing him his own release.

They lay spent in each other's arms for some time, letting the cool night wind dry the sweat from their bodies, murmuring quiet endearments and touching for the sake of touch. Sahlinehn could not remember a time when she had been happier.

******

The next morning they rode back to Skyhold, arriving in the late afternoon and immediately being whisked into a crowd of admirers and well-wishers. The rest of the day proceeded in a blur for them both. Solas chiefly remembered that they had danced together for what never seemed like long enough, and each time someone stole his wife away he was forced to console himself with a selection of Val Royeaux's famous cakes, causing Dorian to warn him about losing his 'girlish figure.'

Sahlinehn remembered being toasted what felt like a hundred times, and her head felt fuzzy from just the fumes of the champagne that she kept pretending to drink. But she could have sworn she saw Cassandra and Varric huddled in a dark corner, kissing. She had nearly convinced herself she must have been mistaken, but the next morning Solas confirmed, with a very smug look, that he had seen them stumble into Cassandra's rooms above the smithy, and they had not yet emerged. 

Another strange paring witnessed was Commander Cullen dancing with Merrill, of all people. He was actually smiling, and so was she, and Sahlinehn promised herself to grill him about it later. Of course, Blackwall and Josephine were inseparable, though the Warden did look a bit flustered by all the dignitaries he was being introduced to. Anders caught the bouquet somehow, which he presented to Hawke with a sheepish grin, receiving such a passionate kiss in return that people started taking bets on when the next wedding would be. Sera and Dagna put in an appearance, though Sera was still not quite up to parties yet, she hugged them both with a minimum of cursing before retreating back to the Undercroft. Cole had been invited to the no doubt rambunctious affair being conducted by Dorian and the Chargers at the Herald's Rest. Even Vivienne stopped by for a while, attracting a small crowd of followers, which was fine with Sahlinehn and Solas, because they took the opportunity to escape back to their room.

"I bet they won't even notice we're gone," she said with a giggle, sinking gratefully into their bed. 

"I am sure they will eventually, but by that time, they will hopefully be too drunk to remember where we sleep," he said, collapsing exhausted next to her.

They awoke late the next morning entangled in each other's arms, still fully dressed. The rest of Skyhold looked like an unholy cross between a tavern and a battlefield, with people passed out in all sorts of unlikely locations. 

Iron Bull stomped into the kitchen as they were finishing their breakfast, his grin a mile wide. "Great party, Boss. You should get married more often."

"I think not," Solas said dryly.


	17. Danal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Justice are finally separated. Meanwhile, Solas battles Dirthamen and Falon'din. When he is overdue, Sahlinehn and Mahvir'halam go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danal: Split or shattered

Unfortunately, the honeymoon couldn't last forever. Though Solas wanted nothing more than to spend every day with his beloved, whispering sweet nothings while he watched her belly swell with his child, he was anxious to finish his battles with the Evanuris. The fact that they were out there and that Morrigan knew about them made him nervous. They had heard nothing from the witch or from Mythal since she had attacked him in the Fade and he worried what she planned. So, a week after the wedding, he bade goodbye to his wife and set out from Skyhold.

There was no mechanical reason why he could not simply launch his attack from Tarasyl'an Tel'as, but there were several practical ones. The Veil was strong there, at the point of its creation, and therefore it took more energy for him to enter the Fade. Even with the power he gained from the other Evanuris, he did not wish to waste any of it. He also did not wish to weaken the Veil in Tarasyl'an Tel'as, where everything he loved was held safe. Furthermore, if he failed, he swallowed painfully at the thought, he wanted the enraged Evanuris to emerge far away from his fortress.

So he rode out in the morning light and headed south through the mountains, coming to a lonely ruined tower as the sun was setting. There were a few of his agents about, but only a few. Most of them were either now at Skyhold or working with Sahlinehn's people in the field, spreading information about the Dread Wolf, or doing research. Some he had busied with securing various artifacts, to keep them from the hands of Tevinter or the Qun. Sahlinehn had also suggested that he use his agents to help Dorian with his plans. Freeing the slaves of Tevinter was a worthy goal, and once he had done with the Evanuris, he planned to work on it full time. But then what to do about the Qun? He turned these thoughts over in his mind as he laid down in a lonely cot, wishing that his heart was not so far away.

******

Rhys cleared his throat to get Sahlinehn's attention. She was poring over over treaty documents sent by the Avar and King Alistair, the first step for the new Elvhen nation. It was a task that was important to her, especially as she thought of the new life within her. A child of both worlds needed a home that accepted all they had to offer. Rhys cleared his throat again. Sahlinehn looked up, startled.

"I'm sorry, Rhys. I didn't see you there. Do you need something?" she asked, blinking as her eyes focused on him, tired from reading pages of cramped script.

"It's quite all right, Lady Herald. But I came to tell you, the ritual is complete. I believe that I can now separate Anders and Justice," he said, more confidently than he felt. Yes, he had researched every part, tested whatever he could, consulted with Anders, Merril, Solas, and any helpful spirit he could find. But still, this was a man's life a stake. A friend's life.

"That is wonderful news. When do you want to do it? Do you want to wait for Solas? Have you talked to Anders and Hawke?" she asked, standing in her excitement.

Rhys smiled slightly. It was hard to worry in the face of her enthusiasm. "If you wish to wait for your husband, I would not mind. His magical expertise is unrivaled. But Anders says he is ready. He and Hawke would like to do it tomorrow."

Sahlinehn nodded. "That is fine. It could be a while before Solas is back." The if in the air was unspoken. She knew her mate was powerful, but he was not invulnerable. If something happened... She shook her head, trying not to dwell. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Rhys shook his head. "We've prepared the warded cell in the dungeon, just in case. But Hawke wants you and Varric to be there, for moral support." Another unspoken if hung in the air.

Sahlinehn nodded. "Of course."

********

Solas put the last orb on its pedestal, his fingers glowing with power. He turned to the eluvian and took a breath. His eyes strayed to the runes shining from his left hand and then flashed with fierce determination and love. Placing his hand on the eluvian, he spoke a word and a complex sigil appeared. His eyes flicked over it, the power of his mind quickly solving the puzzle it had set long ago. The mirror came to life, shining with power. Solas pulled the staff from his back, frost and magic shimmering around it, and he stepped through.

"I have waited for you long, brother. We have much to discuss." Another elf stepped from the shadows, his raven hair long and ragged, but his eyes, gray as storms, were an echo of Solas's. Sad, but fierce.

"Dirthamen." Solas said flatly. "I relinquished my kinship with you long ago. I have come to make an end."

The stories had gotten it wrong, as usual. There had been twins, yes. When Pride had chosen to take a body, he had thought to gain wisdom by being born as any Elvhen child instead of creating a more mature body for himself. But Pride had always been friends with Secrecy. They chose to enter the world together, carried by the same mother as identical twins. They had a special bond, as most twins do, but over the many years, the brothers had grown apart. Dirthamen had chosen a different path, following his lover into darkness. Foolishly, Solas had not had the heart to separate them in their prison.

"Ha," said another voice, deep and gravelly. "Even at your most powerful, fueled by rage and sorrow, you were no match for the Lord of the Dead." This elf was sickly and skeletal, with long white hair and black eyes.

"Fen'harel has grown while we have slumbered, vhenan," Dirthamen said, a note of pride in his voice. "Come then, let us have done with this."

The battle raged across a world of their making, fire, ice and storm raging. Mountains were created and destroyed, ghostly armies clashed. Falon'Din and Dirthamen were powerful, but Fen'harel was lord of the Fade. Augmented by the powers of Sylaise, June, and Urthemiel, there was no move they made that he could not counter, and finally, he gained the upper hand. 

Falon'Din lay bleeding on the ground as Solas stood over him, wreathed in fire and ice. The god of death coughed blood onto the ground, laughing without mirth. "So the tales are true at last. Fen'harel defeats the gods, and for what? For slaves? For shemlen? Pathetic."

Solas's eyes flashed silver, and power bled from the fallen god and into Solas. Falon'din, the friend of the Dead, turned to stone. When it was over, Solas rounded on Dirthamen, prepared for a fierce battle.

But Dirthamen held out his hands, his staff and blade dropping to the ground. His eyes were full of tears. "You have won, brother. I do not wish to oppose you."

Solas sighed, his face softening a bit, but remaining wary. "Why should I trust a word you say? You betrayed Mythal, stole the lives of countless innocents to fuel your greed. I do not doubt you had a hand in the stories about me. I cannot even help the People because they think I wish to devour their souls."

Dirthamen smiled sadly. "I do not ask your pardon, brother. I once had a love that I thought could change the world. And for it, I laid aside everything that I cared about. I only hope you have placed your heart in safer hands," he said, indicating the ring on Solas's finger.

"Do not think to threaten my family," Solas snarled, frost shimmering around him.

"I do not. I only wish to advise. As I said, I no longer want to fight. I accept my mistakes. The people were better off without us."

Solas took a step forward and then another. He grasped his brother's arm and Dirthamen smiled. They embraced, for the first time in thousands of years. "I cannot offer you mercy," Solas finally said. "I hope you understand."

"Death will be a mercy for me, Solas," Dirthamen said, tears glistening on his cheek. "As I hope you never come to know, without your heart, life is hardly worth living." The regret in his eyes was plain to see. Dirthamen had lost Falon'din long ago. He sighed. "I have one last piece of brotherly advice, if you will take it."

Solas looked at his twin for several moments, searching his face for a lie, and then nodded.

"Do not go to Elgar'nan. Leave him where his is," Dirthamen said, almost desperately. "I have read his name in your death."

"I cannot," Solas said, surprised. "If I am to undo even some of my mistakes, he especially must be dealt with. I know he is dangerous."

"He is more than dangerous. He is corrupted. Beyond repair. His touch will bring you nothing but misery." Dirthamen stepped back and seated himself on the ground, his features serene. "But I see you will not be persuaded. I hope my vision is false, for their sake."

"This duty I cannot forsake," Solas said, voice heavy, as his eyes glowed bright. "Dareth shiral, brother." He knelt, grasping his brother's hand as his power leeched away.

Dirthamen leaned toward his twin, their brows touching. "One last secret do I have to give. Take care that the two branches of your seed do not diverge as we have." Dirthamen smiled and then he was no more. A statue with a smile on his face.

Solas stayed there, head bowed, for several minutes or days. Finally, he stood, his bones creaking and his muscles painfully complaining, feeling every bit of 9,000 years old after that battle. He limped back to the eluvian, opened it and staggered through, appearing once more in the chamber at the top of the crumbling tower. His face a grimace of pain, he turned and whirled his staff at the eluvian. It froze solid, and then he swung the staff as hard as he could. With a tremendous crash and a blast of magic, the mirror shattered into powder. One last gesture, and power flowed out of Solas back into the orbs, leaving him as just himself. He collapsed on the floor.

********

Anders kissed Hawke with all of the love he had in him, praying to anyone that was listening that it was not their last. He had left a letter with Varric for her, just in case, but he was still reluctant to let go of her hand until the last moment. Sahlinehn and Varric led her away and she grasped both their hands tightly. Anders sat down in the center of the magic circle and Rhys stepped up to him. "Are you ready, my friend?" he asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said, trying to mask the crushing fear with humor. His eyes sought Hawke's as Rhys knelt beside him, one hand on his forehead and one on his back.

"Safe journey, Anders," he said, as the sleep spell took hold. Anders went limp and Rhys laid him on the floor gently. He and Merril arranged their friend's limbs to lay on the proper points of the circle. Hawke stifled a sob, knowing that this was part of the ritual but hating to see him lying helpless. She knew he was doing this for her, for them.

Rhys and Merril poured their mana into the circle and as it glowed, Rhys began to chant. When the chant had reached its peak, Merril cut her hand, sprinkling the blood on the circle. It flashed green and a blue light shined from Anders, as it did when Justice took control.

"Why have you called me thus?" the spirit asked in its deep voice. Because of the sleeping spell, the spirit could not move Anders' body, but its speech boomed into their minds anyway.

"We have called you because Anders wishes to be free of you. He wants himself back. And he thinks you have been corrupted by his influence," Rhys said calmly.

"He fears I have become Vengeance. I know he thinks that is why we blew up the chantry," Justice said, a bit sadly. "I do not wish to hurt him. Anders was my friend. But I cannot cross the Veil again. Without a body, I do not know what will happen. Even an old spirit like me does not wish to die."

Rhys actually smiled a bit. "We would like to give you your own body, so that both you and Anders can have your own lives."

"Is that possible?" Justice said. "I have never heard of such of thing."

"We have learned it from our friend Cole. He used to be Compassion. Fen'harel used to be Pride. Mythal was once a spirit of Justice, just as you are."

Justice was silent for a moment. "The memories of Anders say the same. He wishes to be free of me. For Hawke. I will do as you ask."

Rhys nodded. "When we call you, you must come out of Anders as gently as you can." Rhys got several large lyrium crystals with a long pair of tongs and laid them out in a pattern on another magical circle. Merril sprinkled some sort of power on them. Clay and incense mixed with blood. Not hers this time, but a mix of several volunteers. At this new circle she started chanting and the symbols on the floor shone bright red.

"Come forth Justice. Weave yourself a form of blood and magic and earth. Be welcome among the living as our friend." As Rhys spoke, something started to happen to Anders... a blue vapor rose from his body and drifted towards the other circle, swirling the dust into a cyclone while blue lightning arced from the lyrium crystals. As the last bit of vapor curled away from Anders, his back arched like he was being yanked upward, and then, with a blast of magical energy, he went limp again.

Hawke cried out, but her friends held her still. "I know, I know, but we have to wait," Sahlinehn said, gripping her friend's hand tightly.

The cyclone on the other side of room spun faster and faster and finally stopped with a spray of dust. Another person collapsed on the ground with an audible grunt. The magic faded. Everyone ran to Anders, except Merril and Rhys, who helped up the other person, who they all assumed was Justice. 

Anders opened his eyes. "Ow." Everyone laughed, and Hawke embraced him and began to cover him with relieved kisses, so Sahlinehn walked over to Rhys and Merril. They had given the young man clothes and were talking quietly with him. He looked a bit like Anders, she decided, or what she guessed Anders had looked like many years ago. He was gangly with strawberry blond hair, bronze skin, and bright blue eyes. But Sahlinehn thought she could actually detect a bit of Hawke in his facial structure as well.

"Are you Justice?" she asked quietly. The youth, looking no more than twenty, grinned. "Yes," he said, his voice strikingly similar to Anders's, only a bit smoother in tone. "You are the Herald. I remember you from the Fade. You looked different there."

"You did too," she said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you both came through all right."

********

Solas had been gone more than a month. Sahlinehn was starting to seriously worry, so she tracked down Mahvir'halam. She found him standing watch on the battlements. He turned at her approach.

"I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner, Bright Lady," he said with his typical grin. "You have patience for a mortal."

Sahlinehn frowned. "Is that a compliment or an insult, Mahvir'halam?"

He laughed. "Peace, my lady. Just an observation. I do not find our differences as troubling as your mate once did. You have surprised me, I suppose."

"You sound like him," she said wryly. "I was never what he expected."

"I can well imagine. He told me you could sell a nug to a dwarf. But, now to serious matters. You are concerned for him. As am I. But he has ordered me to stay here with you and I do not wish to disobey." Mahvir'halam raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"But we can't just do nothing! He could be hurt..." _or dead..._ said her traitorous mind. "At least tell me where he is!"

"I cannot. But as his wife, you are now technically equally responsible for his household." His gaze was intense, almost pleading, as if he wanted her to understand something but could no say it out loud.

Sahlinehn narrowed her eyes and in a moment, she understood. She drew herself up with a regal air. "Mahvir'halam, I order you to take me to Fen'harel. Right now."

He grinned, both pleased that she had understood and relieved. "All right then. Let's go." He jogged down the steps, stopping for a quiet word to one of his men who'd been standing at the corner. Then he led Sahlinehn to the eluvian.

"If you can get there this way, why does he always ride a horse?" she asked with a frown as Mahvir'halam activated the mirror.

"He doesn't want to expend the power. Plus, it is easily traceable by another mage. If he failed, he did not want to lead his enemies directly to Terasyl'an Tel'as, where he holds his most priceless treasure." Sahlinehn blushed and Mahvir'halam smiled. "His words, my lady. Are you armed? I do not expect fighting but I don't wish to take a chance."

She nodded, showing him her dagger and staff hilt. Her eyes were fierce. Solas's lieutenant smiled grimly. "Take my arm then, lady." She linked her elbow through his and they strode through the mirror. 

They arrived in the tower room to find Solas still lying among the shards of the other eluvian. "Solas!" she shouted, running heedlessly through the broken glass and kneeling at his side. He was lying face down on the ground and she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she assumed the worst. But Mahvir'halam helped her to roll him over and she cradled his head in her arms. His eyes were shut and there was a trickle of dried blood at the corner of his mouth. Sahlinehn felt a scream starting to well up within her.

"He is alive!" Mahvir'halam said suddenly. "Look," he said, holding up Solas's left hand. _Var lath vir suledin_ glowed faintly from his finger. "It is keyed to him. The words would not show if his spirit were gone. We must get him back to Skyhold."


	18. Sethenan'harel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahlinehn and Mahvir'halam bring Solas back to Skyhold, hoping Anders can heal him. Anders does what he can for his body, but Sahlinehn must go into the Fade if she wishes to save his spirit, facing his deepest fears and fondest wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sethenan'harel: land of bad dreams  
> falon: friend   
> ma'sal shiral: my soul's journey (poetic endearment)  
> ma'len: my husband

"Is he stable enough to move?" she asked, worried to make him worse by going through the eluvian.

The red-haired elf winced, shrugging. "I am no healer, my Lady. That is why we must bring him back, despite the risk. Even trying to assess the damage may cause more injury. The quicker we can get him to Anders the better. I hope your Healer has recovered." He gathered Solas into his arms. "Hold on, falon," he said quietly. "You still have things to do." 

They practically ran through the eluvian and into the garden, scaring the crap out of Cullen and Merril, who were apparently having a private conversation. Sahlinehn would have found it funny any other day. "Get Anders. Send him to the Rotunda," she shouted as she followed in Mahvir'halam's wake.

"Good idea. He is comfortable there," the other elf agreed. There was a bunch of shouting behind them as they went into the Keep. Even Varric, who had remained at Skyhold in Iron Bull's place after Dorian and Cole had returned to Tevinter, jumped a mile high as the door slammed open in front of him when the Herald and the elf warrior practically ran through the main hall.

Anders arrived in record time, with Hawke and Merril striding along behind him. He ran a glowing hand over Solas's lifeless body. "Take off his armor," he said in a businesslike monotone. "He's got broken ribs and internal bleeding. But it's mostly extreme mana burn. He's probably been like this for a week. Also, he appears to have inhaled powdered glass." 

Sahlinehn gently unwrapped the thick wolf pelt from his shoulder, and then the beautiful and ancient plate mail. One of Anders's assistants took it to the Underforge while Sahlinehn watched them cut through Solas's quilted jerkin, holding back tears as she saw the bruises and cuts, even burns on his paler than usual skin. Anders laid his hands on Solas's chest, his hands glowing with green light. "Sahlinehn, check his scalp for cuts. Head injuries are hard to discern with magic."

She thought Anders was just trying to give her something to do, but she complied, grateful to be able to touch him. She ran her hands through his thick dark hair, feeling the feverish warmth of his skin. He was here, he was alive, that was what mattered, she told herself, bending to kiss his forehead. "Ma vhenan," she whispered. "Please, don't leave me."

Finally, Anders had done all he could. He had bandaged Solas's broken ribs and healed the internal injuries. "He's just sleeping. The Elvhen do that to recover from injuries. But its dangerous that he's been in that long without medical attention. He's dehydrated for one thing. If you can, you should try to find him in the Fade. You need to convince him that it's safe to come back." 

He left then, obviously exhausted, letting Hawke take some of his weight as they went back to the infirmary. His magic had become less powerful without Justice's aid, and he still felt...oddly hollow. But it had been worth it, knowing his thoughts were all his own. Knowing Hawke loved him, just Anders, with the same devotion she had always shown. And he loved her more, if possible, without Justice driving him to right every wrong in the world.

Sahlinehn, meanwhile, did not try to go to the Fade immediately. She laid on the bed beside Solas, holding his hand and stroking his hair for a long while, mostly to calm herself. But she also felt that there was a chance part of him was aware of her, and if anything would let him know it was safe, it was that.

Finally, she fell asleep. She wished she had made training her Dreamer abilities more of a priority, now. The knowledge would have made her feel more confident entering the Fade alone for such an important task. She took a deep breath. _Concentrate on Solas_ she reminded herself. She remembered quiet mornings in his arms, gentle kisses and passionate ones, the smell of his skin, the sound of his voice. His beautiful eyes sparkling in morning light. Her mind drifted to her favorite memory, their wedding the week before, and the look on his face as she walked toward him. The rest of that day's events started to play through her mind and then she felt...a presence.

"Oh!" said a familiar high-pitched voice. "I remember you! The one who is loved by the Wandering Wolf!"

"Love?" Sahlinehn asked, peering around for the spirit. She saw it finally, a cloud of soft pink light. "You're bigger than I remember."

"You and the Wolf have a lot of love and it helps me to grow," the spirit said cheerfully. "But you are worried. Can I help?"

"Yes, please Love. My wolf is hurt and afraid. I have to find him!" Sahlinehn had never been so glad to see a spirit in the Fade.

The spirit seemed to consider this. "I will try to help you. I don't know if I can. You keep thinking of him and I will see if I can feel something."

Sahlinehn nodded. She pictured his face in her mind, the angle of his cheekbones, his strong jaw, the wrinkle in his forehead when he concentrate, the precise look on his face when they first kissed. She was just remembering the feeling of their fingers intertwining in the night when Love made a noise.

"There! His spirit is so weak. Let's hurry!" The spirit sped through the Fade and Sahlinehn followed, knowing now that Love could not outdistance her as long as she intended to follow. Finally, they reached a dream. A very unpleasant looking dream. 

Love seemed to shudder. "There he is. Not a nice dream. You will have to make him believe you are real."

Sahlinehn took a deep breath. "Thank you, Love. You've been a big help." Then she pushed herself into the dream.

It was worse than she imagined. A blighted landscape, covered in ash and bone, stretched before her. There was red lyrium crystals jutting out of the ground, surrounded by rivers of blood. And in the center, the Dread Wolf. 

Not the white wolf that she had seen Solas become in her dreams, but the scariest version that the Dalish could ever dream up. A huge black beast with six mad red eyes. Blood-flecked foam covered his snarling jaws, the massive canines wickedly sharp. Everywhere he stepped, he left a pawprint of flame.

"Fenedhis," she whispered. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Solas. That was what he imagined himself to be be, in his darkest thoughts. A monster who destroyed everything he touched. How could she even reach him?

 _I have to show him that I'm not afraid. That all is not lost._ She had an idea. With thoughts of how much she loved him held close in her mind, she started walking. As she went, she sculpted the Fade, forcing new life to grow from the charred landscaped. Just a sprout or two, a blossom here, a bud there. But wherever she walked, the dream was a little cleaner, a little brighter. And all the while she was moving toward the wolf. 

He had stopped to stare at her, still snarling with fury. But she never hesitated, never wavered. When she got close enough, she looked straight into his eyes. He snapped at her, somewhat feebly, but she reached up and put her hand against his jaw, stroking the coarse fur. The wolf was still growling, but she could also feel that he was trembling. "Solas, you are not a monster. I love you, so much. You are more than the sum of your mistakes."

The wolf snarled and whimpered in turns, but she could see a change. There were no longer flames coming from his paws and he had shrank enough so that she could put her arm around his neck. She buried her face in the thick fur, ignoring the snarls, the foam, the red eyes. "Vhenan, come back to us. We need you. Who will help me restore the Elvhen, if not you?"

The wolf howled mournfully, but his fur turned white, and his blue-gray eyes looked into hers. Then he disappeared. Sahlinehn found herself back in the Fade, with Love.

"Did it work? Is he awake now?" she asked, looking around.

"No," Love said sadly. "He has a new nightmare. We will go help him!" 

The new dream was not far away. It seemed a little less forbidding than the first, which was sort of comforting. "Okay, Love, let me try this again. Thanks for waiting for me," Sahlinehn said wearily.'

"Don't worry. He loves you and you love him. I know you can do it." The spirit's optimism was actually more welcome than she would have liked to admit. 

Sahlinehn pushed into the new dream, and sighed. Still gray. It was, undoubtedly, a cemetery. It stretched as far as the eye could see. She looked at the first tombstone. The name she didn't recognize, but it read _Fen'harel could not save them._

She walked on, all the tombstones bearing the same accusing epitaph. Finally, she could see Solas in the distance, knelt over a grave, weeping. She approached quietly, trying to read the gravestone. It was hers. Well, that should be easy to fix.

"Solas." No reaction. She waved her arm in front of his face. Nothing. In fact, her hand passed right through his head. "Shit."

All right, he couldn't see her, but she could affect the Fade. She concentrated hard. Flowers grew at the base of her grave. Wild lilies and moonflowers, her favorites. She put a crown of flowers on Solas's head to get his attention. He looked up, and gasped at the riot of vegetation. 

"Solas," she repeated. He spun around, clearly able to hear her this time, and she flung her arm around him. "I'm not dead, 'ma'sal'shiral. I'm right here."

"I saw your grave. Everyone...everyone is dead because of my mistakes..." he said, his body shaking with grief.

"No, my love, no. I'm at Skyhold, waiting for you to wake up. You're dreaming." She kissed his forehead, brushing the tears away with her thumb. He shook his head in denial.

"I ruin everything I touch. You should leave me here." His voice was rough and hollow sounding.

"Never, Solas. I will never leave without you. The world is still a beautiful place, not ruined." She conjured an image of the golden halla in the exalted plains, being cared for by the Dalish, a beautiful grove in the Emerald Graves, complete with Fen'Harel statue, and the pool in the forbidden oasis. She also created an image of his favorite cakes from Val Royeaux. He actually smiled. And then he disappeared. 

"He's not awake yet, is he?" she asked into the air, having arrived back in the raw Fade and knowing Love would be waiting for her.

"No," Love replied, but the spirit sounded cheerful. "But he's just dreaming now. Over there, see!" She could see a dream ahead, and it looked a lot brighter than the last two. She practically ran into it.

It was Arlathan, it had to be. A city of gold and crystal, full of beauty and magic, within and around the branches of an impossibly large ironbark tree. Sahlinehn willed herself to find Solas, and suddenly, she was standing in a garden. Beautiful fountains of crystal played ethereal music among plants of more colors than she could name. Each had a unique smell, yet they seemed to harmonize rather than clash. The walls were covered with murals depicting the history of the People. And of course, there was Solas, with his hair long again, dressed in elegant robes of green and white. He saw her and smiled.

"Is it not magnificent, vhenan? The most beautiful place in history," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She frowned. Of all of his dreams, this one was, in a way, the most sinister. This was everything he wanted made real. She knew he wouldn't want to give it up.

"It is lovely, of course. But where is everyone else?" Sahlinehn asked innocently. She would need to shake his belief in it to get him to wake.

He frowned. She could see he was trying hard to make sense of it. "But look at the library," he said, diverting her. And of course, they were now in a library. Not even Vir Dirthara could compare to this place. Crystal bookshelves soared into the sir, filled with books and memory stones, scrolls, and crystals. Even knowing it wasn't real, she was half-tempted to open a book, to see what knowledge it contained. But she knew that she couldn't dawdle.

"Where did all these books come from?" she asked. "I thought we had lost all the knowledge of the Elvhen." His face fell. Part of her hated doing this to him. Crushing his dream to wake him up, where he would undoubtedly be in pain. But she could not lose him.

"But Sahlinehn, everything is perfect here. Peaceful. I thought you would be happy." He looked tired and defeated, and she embraced him, kissing him gently.

"Its beautiful, ma'len. But we are needed, back in the world. Would you deny our child their father?" A look of dawning realization came over him, and he passed his hand over his eyes. He disappeared. Sahlinehn sighed. And then she woke up to someone touching her cheek.

She blinked. Solas had his eyes open, and they were wet with tears. Sahlinehn reached for him, holding him as tightly as she dared without hurting him. "I'm so sorry, vhenan," she said sorrowfully. "I know you are tired and hurting, but I couldn't lose you."

He chuckled weakly. "My love, I am not upset that you woke me. You are more important to me than all the libraries and gardens of Arlathan put together. I am only ashamed that you had to come and get me. That you saw my darkest fears, and stood bravely in the face of them..." He pressed his forehead to hers, sighing. "It means more than I can say. I cannot imagine how I was blessed with so much fortune to have found you."

"I would brave ten thousand Dread Wolves for you, 'sa'lath," she said with a relieved smile. "I was worried that waking you from the last dream would be painful. And then I saw you crying, so..."

His smile was at once gentle and full of mischief. "The tears...well, I was recalling something Dirthamen told me. His final secret. It finally made sense, and I felt like a fool for not realizing sooner." 

Sahlinehn frowned. "Dirthamen told you a secret as you were killing him?" she asked, incredulous. He nodded with a grim smile. "What was it?" she asked impatiently. It was the strangest thing she'd ever heard and she couldn't figure out why Solas looked so happy about it.

He laid his hand gently on her stomach. "There are two branches, he said. Twins."


	19. Sileal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter, perhaps a bit boring. Solas recovers from his injuries, while Sahlinehn continues working on the plans for the Elvhen nation as well as helping Dorian disrupt the slave trade in Tevinter. In order to slowly change opinions about the Dread Wolf, Sahlinehn brings her Keeper and some elven children to hear the true history of Fen'harel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sileal: clear sight, wisdom  
> An'daran Atish'an, da'lenaan: welcome, children (lit: this is a safe place for you, children)  
> Fen'eireth: frost wolf  
> Ar lasa mala revas: I give you freedom  
> Nuvas ema ir'enastela: formal thanks (lit: May you have many blessings)  
> Nuva lasa su ma enaste: formal you're welcome (lit: May it grant you grace)

The Healers confirmed Dirthamen's 'secret;' Sahlinehn and Solas would soon have two children. "It's hard to guess how long you'll go," said the old crone who served as the default midwife at Skyhold. "The babes are healthy, but growing slower than normal. I assume that'd be the father's blood." Solas looked sheepish. 

Anders had slightly more helpful advice. "What are you, six months along now?" Sahlinehn nodded. "If I had to guess, by your size, I'd say you had nine or ten more months to go."

Sahlinehn groaned loudly, making Anders laugh. "If it's any comfort, with twins you're not likely to go overdue. You're doing fine now, but toward the end you might want to cut back on the activity so you don't go into labor too early." It was nice to hear that she didn't have to take it too easy yet.

Meanwhile, Anders ordered Solas to stay in bed for a week. No magic use allowed. Solas was a grumpy convalescent, and only the fact the he was kept well supplied with books and frilly cakes by Josephine kept him out of trouble. Sahlinehn spent as much time with him as she could, definitely not minding having him home for an extended period of time. But she was still working on creating a land for the elves, as well as helping Dorian to free the slaves of Tevinter. Managing that without bloodshed or weakening the Imperium so much that it invited war with the Qun was a delicate balancing act. While Dorian worked on the political front, gathering allies and dismissing his own slaves, she worked behind the scenes, using her agents to enact change more...forcefully. 

With the help of Fenris and Isabella, they disrupted the slavers at the source, capturing the ships, raiding warehouses, and assassinating crucial people in the business, if they had to. Varric's links to the Carta allowed him to gather a wealth of information about possible targets. It seemed they were having some effect. New slaves were getting so hard to find in Tevinter that a bill to make it illegal to use blood magic with blood other than your own actually had a chance of getting through the Magisterium. Paid servants had started to become necessary. But Solas was frustrated because the magisters had partly compensated by binding more spirits. That was one of the things he was researching while he was stuck in bed.

"I thought about using the existing power of the Veil to close the Fade off in Tevinter completely. But that is hardly a solution. Not only would it prevent anyone there from dreaming or practicing magic, but I doubt it would actually keep the magisters from binding spirits. They would just leave Tevinter."

"Could you make it so just spirits could not pass?" Sahlinehn asked from where her head lay in his lap. His hand twirled idly in her hair as he considered.

"No. I thought about it, but I don't know how to make the barrier specific enough. Not even the philosophers of Elvhenan were sure how different spirits in the Fade actually are from the souls of the living. After all, as you saw with Cole and Justice, with enough will, a spirit can cross the Veil to create their own bodies, indistinguishable from that of the mortals they are trying to emulate."

She smiled up at him and reached up to touch the side of his face. "And you were once a spirit of Pride." 

He looked down in surprise. "You know?"

Sahlinehn grinned. She loved being able to startle him by finding out his secrets before he was ready to tell them. "In between memories from the Fade and chatting with the Scholar, I managed to figure it out. Though I don't know why you would be trying to hide it, at this point. It adds to your aura of mystery."

Solas chuckled at that. "To you, perhaps. But to most of the world, Pride is one of the most terrifying demons in the Fade. Also, I confess I thought you might find the idea somewhat disturbing. Apparently, I still do not do you enough credit."

"I'm glad that I can still surprise you on occasion. I wouldn't want you to get bored of me. Especially considering your plans to keep me around for eternity," she added with eyes full of mischief.

"One thing our life will never be is boring, my heart. Perhaps I should go speak to the Scholar as well. He may have a better idea to help the spirits of Tevinter."

*******

Finally, Anders pronounced himself satisfied with Solas's recovery and told him he might cautiously practice magic again. "Lay off killing any more deities for another month or so, will you?" he said with a roll of his eyes, before turning to Justice. The young man had been curious to learn healing. Justice was a warrior by nature and preference, and had been learning the sword from Blackwall. He knew how to use a weapon in theory, but in practice he could not always get his new body to do what his mind thought it should. He had cut himself almost immediately, and been fascinated when Anders had showed him how the wound might be stitched. So now he came to the infirmary every day, trying to learn how to heal wounds without magic.

It was odd working with Justice in this way. Sometimes, it seemed that the spirit was a young boy, perhaps even the son that Anders and Hawke might have had, had they met under more auspicious circumstances. But other times, Justice would say something that would remind Anders that he was far, far older.

"Solas has different magic than you. He is a like a deep spring under the earth from which water flows without effort. But your power is held behind a leaky dam. Every time you draw upon the magic, it pulls on the dam and one day it may break and overwhelm you," Justice said as Solas left the infirmary.

"Thanks. I feel so reassured now," Anders said with a shake of his head.

**********

"So Merril and I had this idea..." Sahlinehn said to Solas later that day. He raised his eyebrows. He knew by her tone of voice that whatever the idea was, it was not something he would approve of. "You know how we've been trying to educate the people about Fen'harel? We've had some inquiries about it. People are curious, which is a good sign. So we arranged for my Keeper to bring a bunch of the children, both Dalish and city elves, here to Skyhold so you could talk to them."

"How on earth did you convince your Keeper to bring children to meet the Dread Wolf?" he asked, too dumbfounded to be upset.

"We didn't tell them they'd actually be meeting Fen'harel, of course," Sahlinehn said with a chuckle. "Even my Keeper would expect something nefarious. But I told her that my husband, whom, as you may recall, she met and likes, is an accomplished historian and Dreamwalker, and he would be happy to share what he had discovered."

"Hmmm. Would he? You shall have to thank him for me," Solas replied dryly, and Sahlinehn slapped his chest, making him laugh. "When have you promised my educational services? I might have a prior engagement," he added with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Sahlinehn grinned slyly. "I've anticipated you, my love. There's no escape. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Ah," he said with a grimace. "Beaten at my own game. I should have guessed."

So the next day, about thirty children were ushered into the Great Hall of Skyhold. In this case, it was a bit of a shame that they couldn't be in the rotunda to see the murals, but it seemed a bit inappropriate to invite a bunch of children into their bedroom. 

Keeper Deshanna settled the children on cushions on the floor and then Sahlinehn and Solas entered. They had both chosen to dress in clothing that echoed formal Dalish attire in pale green silks and brown suede, beautiful and well-made but not ostentatious. They could hear the children whispering as they walked in. "Is that the Herald?...She's Dalish, they said...but where's her vallaslin..."

Keeper Deshanna cleared her throat to for silence. "Children, please show respect to Lady Lavellan and her husband Messere Solas."

"An'daran Atish'an, da'lenaan," Sahlinehn said. "As the Keeper no doubt told you, Solas is an expert on the Fade. When you explore the Fade, you can find the memories of the people that have dreamed there in the past. In his explorations, Solas has discovered much of the lost history of Arlathan, and we would like to share it with you."

Solas stepped forward then, taking a deep breath, "This story begins a long time ago, in Arlathan." With a gesture, he summoned an image of the ancient city of the Elvhen in all its beauty. The children gasped, some of them reaching out, trying to touch. "When the world was young, there was no Veil," Solas continued. "All of the People were gifted with magic, and they never aged nor sickened. Spirits of the Fade lived among them, and knowledge was shared freely. The People built countless wonders and the world was filled with art and beauty."

All the people in the Great Hall were transfixed as the images of the beauty of the ancient Elvhen passed before their eyes. Then the scene changed. "But there was a war, which raged for years upon years, causing much suffering." Images of great battles raged around the Great Hall. Sahlinehn knew that these scenes were toned down for the children, yet they were horrifying enough to be haunting. "The Elvhen eventually won the war, and the generals of the People, already powerful and wealthy, became respected elders, ruling the People from their Council in Arlathan."

They gazed at an image of an opulent round chamber with seven chairs surrounding a table. As they watched, the chairs were filled with seven shadowy figures. 

"The names of these elders are well known to us. Mythal, and her husband Elgar'nan, their children, Andruil, and Falon'din, as well as Sylaise, June, and Dirthamen: the Evanuris. At first, the Council ruled wisely, helping all of the People equally. But as ages passed, each of them took steps to consolidate their power. With nothing standing in their way, and only time on their hands, the Evanuris became jealous and greedy. They took slaves from among the poorest of the Elvhen, and used them to further their ambitions." The children, especially the city elves, gasped. They all knew how dangerous the slavers could be.

The chairs in the council chamber had turned to ornate thrones as images of enslaved elves passed through the foreground. "The Evanuris competed amongst themselves in everything, and their servants were no different. After talented slaves were kidnapped or killed, the Evanuris developed the vallaslin. This was intended as a mean of identification, but the marks, as you know were also quite beautiful. The complexity of the mark determined the importance of the slave, and so, it was considered a high honor to receive the complete vallaslin from one's master." There was a parade of images showing elves with vallaslin, more varieties than any Dalish had ever seen.

"But as time went by, the Evanuris became corrupted. Slaves disappeared. There were rumors of blood sacrifices, of secret temples with their floors stained red. And at least one slave discovered the truth. In the legends, it says that Dirthamen and Falon'din were twins, but the Fade shows us a different story. Falon'din and Dirthamen were lovers, but the Lord of Secrets did have a twin brother. This was the Master of Andruil's hunt, a slave still, but a wealthy and influential one. You know him as Fen'harel, but he was called Fen'eireth then."

The image showed a huge white wolf, a blizzard swirling around him, changing into a man wearing a wolf pelt whose head covered his face. "Fen'eireth discovered, quite by accident, that the vallaslin had another, more sinister purpose. The Evanuris could use it to control their slaves, their bodies, and even their minds. In secret, he developed a spell to remove the vallaslin. He tested it first on himself." The man in the image, who only Sahlinehn recognized as Solas, screamed as blood ran down between his fingers. 

"Obviously, the spell needed some work. But once it was perfected, and Fen'eireth was free of Andruil's control, he started to free other slaves, concentrating on those he felt to be in the most danger. He came to them in dreams, and offered to remove their vallaslin, and if they accepted, he would help them hide from their masters. Though he did not wish to lead them, many of the freed slaves remained at his sanctuary, wishing to serve him." The images showed the man in the wolf pelt removing the vallaslin of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of elves, and a hidden valley that was filled to the brim.

"The Evanuris did not know who was freeing all their slaves, but they were afraid. They called him Fen'harel, the Rebel Wolf, who stole people away in their sleep. After years of hunting, his old master Andruil finally caught him. You know the fable of how she bound him, and how he escaped. Now that his identity was revealed, Fen'harel thought to hide, to scatter his people and wait for things to cool down. But to his surprise, Mythal approached him."

All the children gasped at the image of Mythal. She was beautiful and young in those days, an Elvhen woman with dragon wings and snow white hair. 

"Mythal also sensed the corruption in her friends and family. She loved her people, and only used the vallaslin to protect her followers from harm. Wishing to reform Arlathan, she elevated Fen'harel to the Council of the Evanuris, and they became friends." Now there were nine thrones in the Council chamber.

"Things began to improve for the slaves of Arlathan, but trouble was brewing elsewhere. Some of Fen'harel's old friends, his lieutenants who had helped to free the slaves, became angry that he had abandoned them and decided to build power of their own. We call them the Nameless Ones now. And, as the myths relate, Andruil began hunting in the Void, bringing the taint to her lands. While Mythal was busy trying to reign in her daughter, war came to Arlathan from the Nameless Ones. There was again much death and suffering, and when Mythal tried to counsel reason and caution, she was killed by her husband and children, who had been driven mad by power and dark magic."

There was an image of Mythal lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Fen'harel knelt beside her, weeping. "When Mythal was killed, her friend Fen'harel was filled with anger, and so, as the legends say, he tricked the Evanuris and the Nameless Ones, pretending to negotiate on each of their behalf. And when they were all safely ensconced in their fortresses, Fen'harel used all his power to create the Veil, which would prevent either group from bothering the People ever again. He went into uthenera, too weak and sorrowful to go on. But his actions had terrible consequences he had not anticipated. Many of the People had been slaves for too long. They did not know how to care for themselves without the Evanuris to guide them. And without their connection to the Fade, the People aged and sickened. It was only too easy for the shemlen to conquer and enslave them, and the memories of Arlathan faded until they were less than a shred of a memory." 

The images faded, and Solas sighed, waiting for the inevitable storm of denial. But at first, no one spoke. "I thank you Messere Solas. The images of Arlathan are more than I ever dreamed I would see," Keeper Deshanna finally said. 

"It was my pleasure," Solas replied, surprised. "I have found many more memories of Arlathan if you are ever interested."

"I do wonder, even the Dalish have always taught that the Fade is subjective, many things are illusions. How do you know this version of the tale is true?"

"One can never know for sure, of course," Solas admitted. "But I have seen many different memories that agree with this story, and as Lady Lavellan can corroborate, we discovered an untouched temple of Mythal that contained artifacts from before the fall of Arlathan, which also fit in with this view. It would please me if more of the People could visit the Temple, but the Arbor Wilds remains a dangerous place."

The Keeper nodded, and after a few questions from the children, the Keeper escorted them out to the garden, where lunch was waiting for them.

"See, that didn't go so terribly, did it, 'ma'len?" Sahlinehn said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "No one called you a flat-ear or anything."

"No. As usual, I must concede defeat in the face of your wisdom," he said, chuckling and kissing her brow. She pulled him down for another kiss, but the sound of someone politely clearing their throat behind them made them both jump.

"I'm sorry to startle you da'len," the Keeper said with a slight smile, "But now that the young ones are settled I had wondered if your mate would not mind answering a few more questions."

"Of course," Solas said, gesturing for the keeper to sit at one of the tables while he and Sahlinehn sat across from her. "What did you wish to know?"

"I was curious what your opinion was concerning the rumors of Fen'harel awakening. We have heard things, even in the Free Marches. Some say the Dread Wolf walks again, that he plans to destroy the world. While others say he wishes to help the People. And elves have disappeared. You seem to know more about him than most. What do you think his plans are?"

Solas raised his eyebrows. This Keeper knew more than she let on. He would have to be careful. "From my studies, and from the reports that we receive at Skyhold, it would seem that Fen'harel is gathering followers, and promising them freedom, as he once did. As much as I could guess, I believes that he feels sorry for the hardship his actions have caused the People, and he wishes to undo his mistakes. Exactly how he might achieve that, I do not know." 

"Hmmmm," Deshanna said thoughtfully. "I see that you have removed your vallaslin, da'len," she said, turning to Sahlinehn. "I was not aware that it could be done."

Sahlinehn blushed. Sometimes she was still surprised when she saw herself in the mirror, and the memory of Crestwood remained bittersweet. "Once I knew the truth, it hardly felt right to wear Sylaise's marks."

Finally Deshanna smiled, her eyes dancing with humor. "You and your mate are well-suited, da'len. I would hate to have to gamble against either of you, though I suppose I ought to have suspected the Dread Wolf to keep his hand well hidden."

Sahlinehn gasped and Solas' eyes were wide. "You knew? Why did you come if you knew I was Fen'harel? I know what the Dalish say about me."

"The Bringer of Nightmares? The Devourer of Children? Yes, we've all heard the tales. But I have been Keeper for a long time. I remember when Sahlinehn was born. I delivered her, you know, and I had a vision that night of a great white wolf standing over her cradle. Silly, I thought. But so many coincidences, she was too young to even remember. But they were too many for me to ignore. I did my own research, when and where I could. Through the years, I began to wonder if our tales were not mistaken."

"Keeper, you never said anything," Sahlinehn said, both annoyed and confused.

"What could I have said, da'len? That I thought you were blessed by Fen'harel? You know that most of the other clans would outcast you for such a thing. I thought it was best to let your fate find you. It seems to have worked, after all." Sahlinehn opened her mouth, about to complain about all the suffering that might have been avoided. But of course there was no way to know for sure. If she had known, might things have been worse?

"I am curious," Solas said, "what sort of coincidences you mean. Sahlinehn told me that she used to camp beside Fen'harel statues."

"When Sahlinehn was a toddler, the whole clan was nearly taken by slavers. But a whole pack of wolves came out of the mountains and harried them so that we had time to escape. Once, she ran off into the woods, and her mother was frantic. But the hunters swore a white wolf led them to where she was sleeping under a tree. She never had nightmares as a child, and if other children complained of monsters in the night, she would say that they should ask the white wolf to scare them off."

"That is strange. I was in uthenera then. I do not entirely remember everything from that time. It seems that my heart knew what I needed before my head," he said with a wry grin. "But I am still surprised that you were able to overcome the fear and loathing that you were taught. You do your people a credit, Keeper."

"I do try," Deshanna said dryly, guessing correctly than Fen'harel did not think much of the Dalish as a whole. "I will aid you in spreading information where I can, though I think the idea of starting with children is a wise one. They are less stubborn in their beliefs." She started to stand and then turned back. "I...Might I ask one more favor of Fen'harel?"

Solas raised his eyebrows. "For the trust you have shown me, I would give you anything that is in my power to give, though I warn you that my power is much less than advertised."

Deshanna laughed. "I do not think you will find this too much trouble. Since I can see that both of your faces seem to have survived, would you remove my vallaslin? I find myself uneasy at the thought of remaining beholden to Dirthamen."

"I...of course. I will remove them. I can teach you the spell, if you would like. But it may ease you to know the Lord of Secrets is no more. I have taken his power, though I do not know what effect that will have on his mark," he admitted. 

"I understand. Even if the mark holds no power, still I would have it removed. Never again will we submit is the Dalish oath. Yet we have marked ourselves as slaves all along." She shook her head. "We ought to be ashamed of our own arrogance. Besides, if I am to spread the word of Fen'harel, this is a visible sign of my belief and commitment. The other Keepers may be shocked, but it is a statement that they will respect."

Solas nodded. "Be still," he said. "This should not cause any pain." He held his hands over Deshanna's face, just as he had for Sahlinehn so long ago. "Ar lasa mala revas." His hands glowed briefly and then it was over. Keeper Deshanna's face was bare.

She sighed, and then smiled. "'Ma serannas, Fen'harel. Hopefully, I can aid you in leading the elves to freedom once more. Perhaps this time, we will not squander it. Take care of Sahlinehn. I know how much trouble she can be."

Sahlinehn frowned in mock affront. "Me trouble? He's Fen'harel, the very definition of trouble."

"Perfect for each other, as I said." Deshanna replied. "I'll lead the children back to Wycombe tomorrow. Hopefully, I can convince a few other Keepers to come hear your tale. My goal is to prepare the way for you to speak at the Arlathvhen next summer."

"You think the other Keepers will hear me?" Solas asked, surprised.

"If I succeed at my task, they will be eager to hear what you have to say, if only to argue over it. But, you have to start somewhere, as they say," the Keeper said, nodding.

"Indeed," Solas replied. "Nuvas ema ir'enastela, Keeper."

"Nuva lasa su ma enaste, Fen'harel. We'll meet again, I'm sure," Deshanna hugged Sahlinehn and then strode back to the garden.

"Ir abelas, vhenan," Solas said after a moment, pulling Sahlinehn into his arms and resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"Why, what did you do now?" she asked, smiling.

"I have had a low opinion of your people from the first. After a few failures, I believed they were incapable of changing, unreachable. I assumed that you were unique. But it seems I was mistaken once again. Your Keeper risks much to aid our cause."

"Clan Lavellan has always been rebellious," she said, laughing as they walked back to the rotunda. "Where do you think I get it from?"


	20. Esem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Sahlinehn find the perfect place for Arlathan in the mountains, but when they return to Skyhold, they find that an old enemy has infiltrated the castle where they least expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esem: Chosen  
> Rosal: Rising  
> Salhasa sul'eth: Spirit come forth

The next few months were busy, yet peaceful. Solas remained at Skyhold, recovering from his battle with Dirthamen, doing research, and occasionally receiving groups of elves who were curious about the secret history of Fen'harel. Most of the other Keepers were skeptical, but polite. However, Abelas and Mahvir'halam proved to be the perfect ambassadors. Sahlinehn always sent the groups to the garden for a meal after Solas had showed them his memories, and the two other Elvhen had taken to waiting out there. Children tended to gravitate to Mahvir'halam for his easy smile and sense of humor, while the Keepers and Firsts often approached Abelas with questions. They never revealed their backgrounds unless asked, and so they seemed less intimidating than the Herald and her husband. None of the other adults had asked to have their vallaslin removed, but they left Skyhold with thoughtful expressions.

Sahlinehn traveled to the Frostback Basin again, this time with Solas, Merill, Cassandra, and Varric. They were put up in Stone Bear Hold, which was a bit more comfortable than extended camping, and much more private. This wasn't only a boon for Solas and Sahlinehn, as Cassandra and Varric had gone more or less public with their relationship. Cassandra could hardly be persuaded to discuss it without copious amounts of alcohol, and Varric was also surprisingly mum, but they clearly adored each other, and Sahlinehn couldn't have been more thrilled. 

The Avar offered to give them a tour around the basin, so Cassandra, Varric and Merill went with them while Solas and Sahlinehn elected to explore on their own. They both thought that the best possible location would be on the western edge of the basin, so that the Elvhen nation could span parts of the Avar lands as well as the Arbor Wilds. Empress Celene had already practically given it to them, as the area was both unexplored and dangerous. That did mean that there would be some mountains in the way, but as Solas pointed out, with the magic of the Fade fully realized, there were plenty of potential solutions for that problem. So they hiked into the mountains, taking their time about it and being cautious. They weren't likely to run into any bandits, but there were certainly wild animals that could be dangerous. Glandival was large enough to scare off most smaller creatures, and she patrolled their camp diligently, and also often warned them when they were about to intrude on anything unpleasant, such as an angry bear.

It was a much more pleasant journey than Sahlinehn had experienced in a while, and it was nice to be away from Skyhold. She'd had little opportunity for travel recently, and it was especially nice that of all people, Solas treated her least like she was made of glass. Pertly, she knew the rest of her friends were cautious out of fear, fear of what Solas would do, or become, if something happened to her. Sahlinehn trusted him implicitly, but she also knew they were right to be worried. Grief could drive any person to do terrible things, and Fen'harel had enough to last him several lifetimes. Another loss could very well be the one that broke him, and when someone had enough power to wreck the world with a thought, you wanted them to be the picture of emotional stability. 

But it wasn't just that. The pregnancy was fully visible now, and with the loss of her arm, and the loss of her title, Sahlinehn had become a bit reduced in stature. Her past accomplishments aside, the world looked at her and saw a young, pregnant, elf with a disability. Not even Cassandra, Varric, and Josephine, her closest friends, were immune to this. But Solas had always seen right to the heart of her. To him, she had not diminished, but had become even more extraordinary.

They enjoyed each other's company, and though their duty to the Elvhen was the purpose of the journey, it was also a release from their duties. For a time, they could pretend not be The Dread Wolf and the Herald, legendary figures of import, but just Solas and Sahlinehn, a man and a woman who loved each other. Neither of them really wanted it to end, but a week into the mountains, they found it. The most beautiful mountain valley either of them had ever seen. It was wide and sunny, with a picturesque waterfall spilling into a clear stream. Mountain flowers grew in riotous colors along the gentle slopes, and in the distance, they could see the darker green that marked the start of the Arbor Wilds.

"Solas, this is it. It's perfect...amazing," Sahlinehn said as they looked down into it from the game trail they'd been traveling.  
His eyes sparkled and she knew he was seeing the possibilities. "I agree, my heart. It is lovely. It is almost miraculous that it is so untouched, yet I sense nothing untoward about the area." 

They walked down into the valley, Glandival, sensing their mood, bounded through the flowers joyfully as they followed hand in hand. They came to a hill near the stream and made camp. "So, this is where we will start. A new Arlathan," Sahlinehn said, her eyes shining. She fished something out of her pack, a tightly wrapped bundle she'd been hiding among her clothes.

Solas raised his eyebrows, the look of mischievous glee on her face making him suspicious. "What trouble have you been getting into now?"

She grinned. "Josephine and Hawke helped me. It's a new banner. Since I shouldn't use the Inquisition stuff anymore." She unfurled it with a flourish. On a blue field was a graceful green tree, reminiscent of Dalish iconography. But in the roots of the tree, a white wolf and red wolf lay, their noses touching. At the bottom, in silver lettering, it said one word: Rosal.

He couldn't help but smile. "Very appropriate, as well as subtle. Is that the name of our new nation?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She beamed at him. "It could be. I just..I'm tired of being the Herald, especially considering my distinct lack of faith in the trappings of the Chantry. The Inquisition is no more, and I wanted something that acknowledged our partnership, even if we can't exactly go public with it yet. I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"It is perfect," Solas replied. "New life sprouting from a union of two worlds. It could practically be our family crest."

*******

They started back the next morning, meeting the others back at Stone Bear Hold. Cassandra and Varric seemed happy, though they admitted they had found nothing spectacular. Strangely, Merrill had returned to Skyhold a few days ago. They remained another day among the Avar, discussing the valley they had discovered. The Avar explained that it once had been claimed by the elves that built the Temple of Mythal, and the tribes were bound by a very ancient treaty to stay on the east side of the Frostbacks. So it seemed that as long as they could get the other nations to agree, the valley was the perfect place to start a new Elvhen homeland.

The group returned to Skyhold feeling cheerful and accomplished, as well as refreshed by the vacation. But when they got back to the fortress, they found the place in an uproar. Cullen met them outside the gate.

"Thank the Maker you've returned!" he said. The Commander looked a bit worse for the wear, with a bloodied bandage around his left bicep and a black eye.

"What's going on? Has there been an attack?" Sahlinehn asked, sliding from her mount and grabbing her staff even as Solas did the same.

"Yes..and no.." Cullen said, rubbing his head. "Sera...she's lost her mind! She's kidnapped Merril and blockaded them in the dungeons. She won't let anyone through until she speaks to you. And to Solas. She specifically requested you both. When I tried to break down the door, she shot me and a few others."

"Let's go now. If somehow the ritual has failed to cleanse the corruption, we cannot waster any time," Solas said. Sahlinehn nodded and they jogged to the entrance of the dungeons.

"Get back, jack boot! I'll shoot you again!" came Sera's voice from behind the splintered door.

"Sera, its Sahlinehn and Solas," Sahlinehn said, shouting to make sure she was heard. "Cullen said you wanted to talk to us, and we're here. Let us in."

"Finally! I'll let you in. But only you. No funny stuff," Sera answered.

"All right. Only Sahlinehn and I will enter," Solas said, casting a barrier over the both of them. The door opened slowly and they were yanked in.

It was certainly Sera, though Sahlinehn did not recognize the bow she was holding. It looked to be made of the horn of a golden halla and it glowed with a fiery light shaped into the wings of a hawk.

"I see you have reclaimed Alhasha," Solas said carefully. "Does this mean that your memories have returned to you?"

Sera scowled. "You caught me, right? I'm still Sera, mostly, but I'm also Her. Andruil. She's a right tart, she is, but she's me too. Ugh. I knew I should've stayed away from you elfy types. Now I'm all in it."

"What about Merrill?" Sahlinehn said, not wanting to get into the Elvhen history just yet. "Cullen told us you kidnapped her."

"Poor golden boy is missing his girlfriend. But here's the thing. She's not Merril," Sera said, indicating the Dalish mage, who was bound both physically and magically. Solas winced in recognition.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Baldy. Didn't mean to bring up bad blood, but that's the only way I knew how to keep her from magicking me till you got here." Sahlinehn realized that this must have been the same way Andruil had bound Fen'harel all those millennia ago.

Solas shook his head. "It is all right. I have put the past behind me, lethallan. But tell me what you mean. Why have you bound her?"

Sera gestured at Merril with a scowl. "She looks like Merril, but she ain't. I know. That's Mythal. Like, I know my own mother, right? Sort of..." All three of them walked up to the bound woman. "That's why I wanted you here. I knew you'd be able to prove it, seeing as you're the Dread Wolf and all that. I would've waited till you got back, only I caught the tart snooping around your magic mirror. Seemed like it'd gone too far, right?"

Solas closed his eyes and reached out with his magical sense, and felt through the aura of Merrill. It took a moment, as the spell was rather complex and subtle, but when he opened his eyes, his look was savage. "She is right. This may be Merril's body, but her spirit is not within. It is undoubtedly Morrigan."

Sahlinehn sighed. "But where is Merril? Have we ever known the real one?"

Solas shook his head. "This has to have been a recent development. Both you and I have seen Merrill in the Fade. I suspect that this happened while I was injured. Sera was spending most of her time in the Undercroft and I was not using my magical senses. Then we left Skyhold. It was the perfect opportunity. But once I had recovered, she must have worried she would be found out eventually, which is probably why she was trying to escape."

"So now what do we do?" Sahlinehn asked, frowning. Why did the universe always have to ruin her good mood?

"First, we must show Cullen and the others the truth of the matter. And then we shall deal with Morrigan." Solas's face was grim. 

"Do you think Merrill is all right? Hawke and Anders will be devastated if something has happened to her. Not to mention Cullen."

"I hope so. I am not entirely familiar with this spell, but I believe that Merril's spirit would have to be intact for it to succeed. But we will find the truth either way. Let us get the Commander."

*********

Cullen was understandably heartbroken. He refused to believe it until Solas forced the matter. He had not wanted to do it, it was a difficult spell, but in the end, he held his hand before the mage's unconscious form. "Salhasa sul'eth!" he said in a commanding voice, and for a moment, the form of Merril wavered, revealing Morrigan's familiar features. 

"How long has this been going on? Where is the real Merril?" Sahlinehn could see the dawning horror in Cullen's eyes. She knew he was wondering if he had ever truly known Merril and what that meant for their relationship.

"Solas believes this likely happened while he was injured. Merril's spirit is probably trapped somewhere in the Fade. We'll find her."

"That...makes sense actually. She had been strange...distant." He looked at Sahlinehn and Solas pleadingly. "Please, you have to bring her back."

They placed Merril's body back under Sera's watchful guard, but Cullen was allowed to stand by. 'Will we know if it works?" Sera asked as they prepared to enter the Fade.

"If we succeed, I will dissolve the binding from within the Fade. But you should still be wary until Sahlinehn and I return. I do not truly believe that Morrigan would be able to defeat us both but...."

"Understood," Cullen said. He knew all about preparing for the worst case scenario. Buut his eyes were desperate as he wished the two of them good luck.

Solas and Sahlinehn sat across from each other, hands clasped. He had been teaching Sahlinehn how to enter the Fade via meditation, and now the skill would come in handy. They breathed together as Solas counted down. "Five...four...three...two...."

One. They were in the Fade. "Where is Morrigan?" Sahlinehn asked, peering around with a scowl.

"I will track her. We shall put the fear of the Dread Wolf in her," Solas said with a savage grin. In a flash of green light, the huge black wolf appeared, bending for Sahlinehn to climb on his back. She couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that he chose this form partly for intimidation. Once she was settled on his back, he sniffed the air. Then with a mighty howl that made her ears ring, they bounded into the Fade. 

Even considering the grimness of their mission it was hard not to feel a wild sort of joy as she crouched low over the wolf's back, hand buried in his fur, the ethereal winds of the Fade blowing through her hair. They should really do this more often. But suddenly Solas stopped, growling. Sahlinehn slid from his back, pulling her staff from her back. As she did so, the Dread Wolf increased in size and wreathed himself in flame, becoming the terrifying creature of every Dalish child's nightmare. Even Sahlinehn shivered involuntarily, but she placed her hand on the fur of his flank to show him that she was not truly frightened of him.

"The Dread Wolf approaches," said Morrigan's familiar voice. Sahlinehn could tell that she was trying to sound disdainful, but her voice was shaking. 

"What have you done with Merril?" Sahlinehn said fiercely, advancing on the other mage with staff raised.

"Why should I give you the only information that will keep me alive. Unbind me first and I will tell you," Morrigan offered. But the Dread Wolf was not in the mood for negotiation. He pounced on Morrigan, pushing her to the ground and snapping his jaws in her face. She shrieked despite herself and Sahlinehn couldn't help her feral grin.

"Call off your dog, Inquisitor," Morrigan said breathlessly. 

"Fen'harel is my husband, witch. And he decides when your are free to go. Start talking, and maybe he won't bite your head off."

"Your little Dalish girl is fine. I caught her in the Fade, visiting with a spirit. I just stole her body and blocked her from taking it back. She's not powerful enough to oppose Mythal," Morrigan said condescendingly.

Solas reappeared, holding Morrigan in the air by her shirt. "I told you to stay away from Skyhold. You did not heed my warning, and now you shall pay the price."

"You wouldn't kill me. Then all the tales of Fen'harel would be true," Morrigan rasped.

Solas looked pained, looking to Sahlinehn for advice. "We cannot just leave her free to wreak havoc."

"Is there not a way we can make her less powerful?" Sahlinehn asked. "I mean, short of making her Tranquil."

Solas looked at her thoughtfully, and with a flash of his eyes, bound the witch in place and dropped her to the ground. "The magic she has gained by her own gifts, I can do little about. But I can remove Mythal."

"No!" Morrigan shouted, though she was unable to do more than shout. Solas and Sahlinehn looked at her with disgust.

"I will break her link to Merril. That should allow her spirit to return to her body. Then I shall draw out Mythal like poison from a wound." With a glowing hand, he made a slashing motion in the air, and Sahlinehn felt something like the snapping of a lute string. "I believe that should have returned Merril to her body. Perhaps you should return to the Commander and make sure all has proceeded as planned."

Sahlinehn nodded, looking Solas in the eyes. "Be safe, ma'len. Don't do anything you'll regret later."

His gaze softened. "Do not fear, vhenan. I am in control." A golden orb appeared his hand and he turned back to Morrigan as Sahlinehn returned to the real world.

When Sahlinehn was gone, Solas picked Morrigan up again, dangling her by the wrist. The orb in his hand sparked to life. Morrigan's eyes were wide. "You would break your word to your mate?"

"Never," Solas snarled. "But I will teach you to fear Fen'harel."

*********

Sahlinehn opened her eyes. Cullen and Sera were standing over a sobbing Merril. "I'm me, I swear! Cullen, please.." she was saying as Sahlinehn stood.

"It's all right. Solas is dealing with Morrigan, but Merril is herself again," she said, keeping a watchful eye on her mate since he was still in the Fade.

Cullen immediately went to the Dalish mage and embraced her. "I am sorry. But I had to be sure. Morrigan fooled everyone, and Solas told us to be wary,' he said, kissing her forehead and brushing her hair back from her face. 

"How long was I gone?" Merril asked tremulously, clinging to Cullen like a rock in a hurricane.

"Nearly two months. I thought... Things were strange. But we were so busy after Solas was injured... I am sorry I didn't realize. I should have known it wasn't truly you," Cullen replied, his voice filled with pain and longing. 

Sahlinehn coughed politely. She had a feeling things were about to get heated and since she could hardly leave Solas... "Maybe you should take Merril to the infirmary. Just to get her checked out."

"Oh, right. Of course. Thank you, Sahlinehn. And thank Solas too. I don't know what I would have done if.." The Commander swallowed painfully as he helped Merrill too her feet and then scooped her up like a child.

"Get out of here," Sera said. "I don't wanna see your kissy face stuff." When they were gone, Sera turned to Sahlinehn. "Thanks for trusting me, Inky. I know things have been weird. Tell Baldy I want to talk to him when he wakes up." Then she too left, and Sahlinehn sat down next to Solas and waited for him to return.


	21. Brithavathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera speaks to Solas about Andruil and then Solas and Sahlinehn have an argument that turns muddy. They travel to another of Fen'harel's strongholds in the Brecilian forest, and Solas is irritated to discover that Mahvir'halam's sister has not recovered from a childhood crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brithavathe - Jealousy  
> Arasha- my happiness  
> Atisha, 'ma lath- Peace, my love  
> ma'lan- my wife  
> Garas aman ara'mis, ma'sal'shiral - Come, I will sheathe my blade in you, my life's journey.  
> Juveran na su tarasyl, 'ma vhenan'ara- I will take you to the sky, my heart's desire.
> 
> Again, shout out to Project Elvhen for all the nice naughty phrases and cute endearments :)  
> This chapter took a while and I expected it to turn out differently, but it had a mind of its own. I hope you enjoy!

Solas was in a dour mood when he returned from the Fade. He did not like taking on the mantle of the Dread Wolf to cause fear in others, even though he understood the utility. Partly, it was because he still worried that was really who he was, even after all these years. Sometimes when you wore a mask for too long, you forgot what the real you looked like. But also, he hated that he had known exactly how to bring Morrigan low. After extracting Mythal from her, he had only had to tell her exactly where her son was. Just a veiled threat later and she'd been abasing herself before him. Of course, it was only fair for him to threaten her son after she had threatened his wife and children, twice, but it made him feel like a monster.

When he awoke, Sahlinehn had fallen asleep with her head in his lap, her hand clasping one of his. She sighed in her sleep, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Solas felt all of his anger and frustration melt at the sight. He picked her up carefully, kissing her brow as he cradled her against his chest and walked to the rotunda with a serene smile on his face.

It was a week before Sahlinehn remembered that Solas was supposed to go see Sera. The feisty archer had moved out of the busy room in the Herald's Rest and into quiet out of the way quarters near the Undercroft and Dagna. Solas found her there one morning, cheerily throwing darts at a picture of someone who looked remarkably like him. "Perhaps I should come back another time," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Elven Glory! Took you long enough." She glanced up at her target and laughed, grabbing it off the door. "Sorry, didn't mean for you to see that. Now that Coryphifuss is dust, there's no one fun to hate around here, right?"

"Indeed," Solas said dryly. "If you would like, I can provide you with a picture of Morrigan."

"Good one! But that's for later. I wanted to ask you. Inky says you're killing all those Evanura-whats-its in the Fade. Does that mean Andruil's up there somewhere?"

"At least her body is. I have not yet breached the seal on her prison because I am unsure how it will affect you," he said cautiously.

"Good. Cuz I wanna come with you. If I might die or some shite, I might as well be there to see it, right?"

"You are sure you wish to enter the Fade?" Solas said, "Andruil is not likely to be a danger to you, but there will undoubtedly be magic and spirits involved."

"Yeah, she's me, right? Sort of... I need to be there. If she needs shot, I wanna be the one to stick it in her eye."

"Very well," he said with a sigh. "I will leave to battle Ghilan'nain in a fortnight. If you would like, I will take you to where Andruil dwells and allow you to deal with her on your own terms. If she has enough consciousness to react at all, she will be more cooperative if I am not present."

"Really? Just like that? You'd let me set her free?" Sera said incredulously.

He shrugged. "Andruil did not participate in the murder of Mythal. The last time I saw her, she was as good as Tranquil. I only imprisoned her to keep out of the hands of others, and to protect her from the raising of the Veil. It would not surprise me if her prison was empty. My only condition is that you not return to Skyhold without my leave. I would leave your fate in your own hands, but I cannot in conscience leave Sahlinehn so vulnerable. If something goes poorly, and Andruil was to return in full strength, I fear that I would be the first person she would seek vengeance upon."

Sera shrugged. "I get it, Mr. Dread Wolf Thingie. She's a right bitch sometimes and you and her have some bad history. Just send me somewhere nice, right?"

*********

Two weeks later, a small force readied to leave Skyhold. When Sahlinehn had heard Sera was going, presumably after Andruil, she practically revolted, insisting that she get to come along too. Solas was not happy. "I refuse to let you near any of the Evanuris. Fenedhis, vhenan, I do not even want to go myself. You know I believe you capable, but I will not take such a chance!" he said, more afraid than angry.

Sahlinehn scowled. "I didn't ask to go into battle with you. But if Andruil might be freed, you will be even more vulnerable than usual. *I* refuse to allow you to kill yourself because you have no one to pick you up from the floor when you come back. And if you don't like it, I'll make Mahvir'halam take me and to the Void with your objections," she said hotly.

Solas sighed, his anger fading as quickly as it appeared. Of course, Sahlinehn was right. He was used to relying on himself alone, but it was unfair of him as well as unwise. How could he claim to want a true partnership if he would not let his mate aid him when he so clearly needed it? He looked at her sheepishly. "I am sorry, vhenan. I have let my protective instincts get in the way of my judgement."

Sahlinehn huffed noisily and stalked out to the training yard, and proceeded to vent her rage on one of the training dummies, whacking it mercilessly with a practice staff for a quarter of an hour before suddenly, another staff intercepted hers, the sharp whack of wood on wood startling her. Solas was there, wearing nothing but leggings and an unreadable expression.

"Have you come to protect me from the practice dummies as well?" she said testily, jabbing fiercely at his knees and forcing him to step back even as he blocked the strike with his own.

"No," he said with a raised eyebrow, advancing on her aggressively, trying to get past her guard with quick jabs to her left side. She narrowed her eyes at him. Usually he tried to avoid pointing out the obvious hole in her defenses that her missing arm created, but now he seemed to be deliberately calling her attention to it. "You refused to continue our conversation. I thought perhaps you would be more likely to speak to me if you also got to hit me with a stick."

She blocked his strikes and tried to quickly reverse her hold so that she might hit him him on his now less covered left side, but he anticipated her, swiping his staff under her leg so that she nearly fell on her ass. She caught herself on her right hand while lashing out with her left leg, catching him behind the knee. He feel with a satisfying "Ooof."

"I just want everyone to stop treating me like I'm made of freaking glass," she said tersely as she reached down to pick up her staff. But Solas had recovered faster than she expected and he whacked her behind the knees. She sat down heavily in the mud.

"I have apologized," he replied with a grin, extending his hand to help her up. "It has been thousands of years since I have had anything to lose, arasha. I do not deny that I am perhaps overanxious on your behalf."

She took his hand, half standing as if she would embrace him, but then, with a wicked smile, she used his own weight to flip him onto his back, landing him in the mud with a squelching sound. The stunned look on his face was beyond priceless. "It is not really you that is the problem. It is everyone else. Still, don't you think I fear for you, as well? You don't have to do everything alone," she said, bending to pick up the staves once more. She barely saw, from the corner of her eye, the way he somersaulted upright and rushed at her. One step to the side was all it took to get out of his way, sticking her foot out to catch his ankle. 

But his reflexes were lightning quick this time and he caught her by the arm so they fell tangled in a muddy, panting, heap. They started laughing, and Solas reached up to her cheek with his hand, smearing even more mud, which only made them laugh harder. "I am truly sorry," Solas finally said when he could breathe again, lying flat in the muddy yard in defeat. "I am still not very practiced at accepting help with good grace. But you are correct. If the last battle is any indication, it is irresponsible of me to go on my own. Only you must promise me that you will not try to follow. And it would make me feel better to know that Mahvir'halam is with you as well."

"You are the most infuriating man who ever lived," she said, smiling and kissing him tenderly. "But I forgive you."

"I shall wear my title proudly, vhenan," he replied roughly, his fingers tangling in her hair. Sahlinehn smiled and bent to kiss him again, but then there was a wolf-whistle from the windows above them. Solas expertly aimed a bolt of ice in the direction of the noise.

"Hey! Chuckles, you almost froze my nipples off," came Varric's aggrieved shout from upstairs.

"Perhaps you should wear a more practical shirt," he called back as Sahlinehn laughed and pushed herself off of him. They both stood, looking more like Avar in warpaint than the distinguished rulers of Skyhold.

"At least I'm wearing a shirt!" Varric retorted. Solas and Sahlinehn walked back to the keep to the sound of more shouting from Varric. Solas was laughing until another noise made his eyes go wide.

"What in Andraste's name is going on here?!" came Cassandra's voice suddenly. Sahlinehn gasped in horror as Solas began to walk much more quickly, looking guilty.

"What did you do?" Sahlinehn asked, half torn between laughter and exasperation. Cassandra could be heard storming through the smithy and Sahlinehn and Solas started to run.

"I may have cast a blizzard in their bedroom. Cassandra will be furious," Solas said, but the gleam in his eyes said that he was not really sorry.

*******

So it was decided that Sahlinehn, Sera, Dagna, Mahvir'halam, Harding, Anders, and Hawke would all go with Solas. He had originally intended to return to the eluvian at the ruined tower, but there was hardly room for seven extra people there. Plus, he suspected that he might be gone quite a while, and the tower had very little in either comfort or supplies. However, he did have a place in the southwestern Brecillian that was just as comfortable as Skyhold, if not more. 

However, such a large group would attract attention in the wild, and so, Mahvir'halam took most of the party through the eluvian. Only Solas and Sahlinehn would go overland. To avoid being noticed, they planned to take game trails most of the way, sharing one of the surefooted harts and dressing as Dalish. Cassandra and Josephine fretted over Sahlinehn the morning that they planned to leave.

"You are sure you will be all right?" Josephine asked, wringing her hands with anxiety. "I know Anders has said that you have several months to go, but what if something happens?" Sahlinehn's stomach had expanded tremendously in the past two weeks, and the twins had suddenly become enormously active. She swore they conspired to viciously kick her whenever she tried to go to sleep, but as irritating as it was in the middle of the night, it was also the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. Before, when she was busy or preoccupied, she could almost forget she was pregnant, unless she looked in the mirror. She had carried them easily and without complication, which considering everything else she had to deal with, was a blessing that couldn't be overstated. Still, it was comforting to have the reminder now of the new lives growing inside her, and nothing could beat the look of love and wonder in Solas's eyes, the first time on of the children had moved against his hand as it rested on her stomach.

Sahlinehn smiled at Josephine, rubbing her belly fondly. "Anders will be there. Women have babies all the time, Josie. I helped my mother deliver my brother. It's a completely safe and natural process."

"If you say so. I still can't believe Solas is taking you with him. I swear if even one raven is late, I will make Cullen send our troops to that forest and interrogate every squirrel until they find you," Cassandra said, scowling. 

Solas shook his head. "You assume she gave me a choice. She threw me in the mud until I acquiesced to her demands," he said with a look of wounded innocence. Sahlinehn stifled her snort of laughter in the hood of her cloak.

Varric snorted. "I was there. You didn't look that upset about it. And Cassandra nearly killed me over that spell. Apparently, I shouldn't have provoked you."

"It snowed for three hours," Cassandra said grumpily. "You two are worse than children. I meant what I said, Solas. Keep her safe or I will not rest until I have taken all my anxiety out on your miserable hide."

"And don't get yourself killed either," Varric said, slapping his shoulder fondly. There were several more goodbyes and words of caution, but finally, Solas and Sahlinehn were mounted on the hart and turned toward the gate. 

"Try not to burn the castle down, Varric," Solas said with a grin as Sahlinehn waved. "I shall be most aggrieved if it is not standing when I return." With a click of his tongue, the hart moved to a gentle trot.

"No promises, Chuckles," Varric called as they passed through the gate.

*******

Once again, they were on their own, and it was glorious. It would be more than week's journey to Fen'harel's camp in the Brecilian forest, most of it through completely uninhabited country. They would be taking it slow, partly for enjoyment, and partly in deference to Sahlinehn's complaining pelvis. Though she was still small enough to be fairly comfortable mounted for a few hours, a full day of riding was a bit much. Solas and Sahlinehn enjoyed each other's company in the enforced closeness of riding double on the hart, sometimes talking quietly together and sometimes in companionable silence. In the solitude of the forest, Solas could even be persuaded to sing in Elvhen, and as Sahlinehn expected, his singing voice was just as pleasant as his speaking one.

Glandival had refused to remain at Skyhold, and so she often ranged ahead of their slow pace. The wolf was more intelligent than even Solas had realized. Now that she was used to traveling with them, she often caught game for their meals and even scouted campsites for them. They became so confident in the wolf's abilities that after a few days, they simply set wards and let Glandival watch over their sleep. 

"So where are we going exactly?" Sahlinehn asked Solas when they were still at least two day's journey away. 

"It was my private library, long ago. Where I developed the spell to remove the vallaslin, far away from Arlathan. After I created the Veil, I returned there to sleep, as I expected any vengeance-seekers to come to Tarasyl'an Tel'as first. Now, it has become a sort of...village, I suppose, for the elves that have joined my cause but have no skill in fighting. Fen'an'unsouver, they call it."

"Place where the wolf tired? Appropriate. Although, I admit I'm a bit miffed you've never brought me here. Or said anything about it, even," Sahlinehn remarked grumpily.

"Atisha, 'ma lath," he said chuckling. "I was not keeping it from you on purpose. I do not come here often, and it is mostly managed by Mahvir'halam's sister, Isene. I hardly consider it my own any longer. Although I have always meant to bring you here, I had hoped it would be after my adoring public had moved on," he said wryly. Sahlinehn laughed at that. Solas had never been one to enjoy the center of attention, generally preferring that the credit and accolades for his accomplishments went elsewhere. She correctly surmised that being here made him terribly uncomfortable. It was odd how retiring Solas was, for a former spirit of Pride. Perhaps it was his own way of avoiding the pitfalls of his nature.

"Unfortunately, it is the only one of my strongholds that can accommodate more than a few people in any sort of comfort, and so we will both have to suffer through a surfeit of pleasantries before we can relax."

The rest of the journey, they spoke about what they might do once the Evanuris were finally defeated and the Elvhen city at least begun. It seemed foolhardy to think too much about the future when there was so much left to be done, but it was still pleasant to dream. They both agreed that once the hard work was done, they would take their family away from the rebuilt Arlathan, perhaps out of the Elvhen nation entirely. With all they had done, it was inevitable that they would either be worshiped or vilified, and they desired neither. 

"Perhaps we should pretend to be Dalish then, and travel through Thedas with an ever growing brood of children," Sahlinehn suggested with a grin.

Solas snorted. "That sounds terribly exhausting, ma'lan. I would much rather pretend to be the elves of children's nursery rhymes and build a magical tree house for you and never come down."

Sahlinehn laughed, "I don't think you'd really be content with a tree house. You'd quickly run out of walls to paint and places to put your books."

"I did say it was a magical tree house." 

*******

They arrived at Fen'an'unsouver on the ninth evening of travel. Solas explained that he intended to enter through a less-used entrance in hopes of avoiding a crowd. There was an archway made of living trees, too regular to be natural, but only to a well-trained eye. Sahlinehn could see a faint shimmer of power between the trunks. It was warded, but Solas barely paused. It made sense that the magic would be tuned to let him pass without effort. 

Once they got through the circle of trees, Sahlinehn could see that they were at the crest of a small valley surrounding a clear pool of water, not quite large enough to be called a lake. The ground fell steeply down to the pool from where they stood, and she could hear the noise of falling water ahead, but on the other side, there were a few buildings nestled among the trees on a gentle slope. Glandival paced sagely in front of them like a queen surveying her kingdom. "Its so lovely here, Solas," Sahlinehn said quietly. "I can't believe you don't like it."

"I enjoy the location, just not the constant company," he said wryly. He guided the hart over a stone bridge and Sahlinehn could hear the water flowing underneath. Solas glanced around with narrowed eyes, considering. There were a few people to be seen on the other side of the water but no one appeared to have noticed them yet. He slid down and helped her to dismount. She did not even protest the assistance, as after so much riding, she felt like she'd have to waddle for the rest of her life. She swore she got more ungainly by the day. The hart seemed content to graze on the small expanse of grass in front of them and Solas dropped the reigns and looked around with a frown.

"It makes me suspicious when I am not surrounded by a horde of people asking questions immediately upon my arrival," he said after a moment.

"Maybe Hawke and Sera got everyone drunk and they're all passed out somewhere," Sahlinehn said thoughtfully and Solas chuckled.

"In any case, I will not count on our good fortune to last. The hart will be safe enough for now. We will go inside." He led her along a cobbled walkway and upward to what appeared to be the largest building in the valley. It could hardly compare to even a minor chateau of Orlais in size and ostentation, but the building of green and gray stone had been designed to artfully blend in with the environment. Sahlinehn suspected that this was the library, as it had a familiar aesthetic about it. They went around to the back through a wild sort of garden and onto a paved porch. Solas reached to pull the latch on a set of double doors and they both nearly jumped out of their skin as the door opened in front of them.

"I spied you coming over the bridge," Mahvir'halam said with a grin. "Luckily for you, the other guests are keeping everyone... entertained."

Solas snorted. "Perfect. Maybe they'll let us get a whole night of sleep before I am forced to play the benevolent lordling."

Mahvir'halam laughed, and then a yell from another room made him groan. "Where did you get off to, brother?" said a female voice in Elvhen. "You said Fen'harel would arrive today and I.."

"Fenedhis," Solas muttered. 

Mahvir'halam buried his face in his hands. "Isene has been in a mood. Watch out for her, falon."

A lithe Elvhen woman with auburn hair strode purposely into the room. She was clearly someone who was used to being in charge, by Sahlinehn's measure. But she skidded to a stop when she saw Solas, bowing her head in deference. "Hahren, I did not know you had arrived. Forgive me for not arranging a proper greeting."

"I do not require any sort of greeting, lethallin," Solas replied. Sahlinehn could tell he was trying to be patient despite irritation and fatigue. "In any case, we have only just arrived after a long journey. I think after speaking to our other companions, we will likely wish to rest."

"Of course, hahren. I was surprised to see so many outsiders here, though my brother said they were friends of yours. I wondered if we might speak in private?" Isene said, with a sidelong glance at Sahlinehn, her voice sweetly concerned. Sahlinehn and Solas both scowled at the implied distrust and insult.

"No," Solas said curtly. He grasped Sahlinehn's hand. "I do not keep secrets from my mate, da'len. This is Lady Sahlinehn Lavellan. Apparently you do not recognize her."

Isene look as if she had been struck, and Sahlinehn could not tell if the young elf seemed more upset by being called a child or by the information. "Ir abelas, Fen'harel. I will go gather your other guests," she said, practically fleeing through the doorway across the hall.

"Fenedhis lasa, Mahvir'halam, do you tell your sister nothing of what happens in the outside world?" Solas said in a terse whisper.

"I sent her regular reports, falon. I invited her to the wedding even. She acted like I was trying to pull a prank on her. You know how stubborn she is. I figured she'd come around eventually, once she saw that you were happy."

"I think she might have a crush on you, vhenan," Sahlinehn said with a giggle, wrapping her arm around his waist. His glare softened as he pulled her into his arms.

"I do not find it amusing in the least. Who knows what sort of mischief she will get into while I am gone? I had hoped you would be comfortable here in my absence," he grumbled.

"You worry too much, ma'len," Sahlinehn murmured reassuringly as they heard their friends approaching.

They first spoke with Hawke and Anders, who had settled in comfortably. Most of the elves treated them cordially, especially once they learned their identities. Sera and Dagna were regarded with wary fascination. "You should see their faces every time I call you Elven Glory," Sera said to Solas with glee. Harding was already out with Fen'harel's scouts, their bemusement over her race quickly overshadowed by their admiration of her competence. After finalizing plans for Solas and Sera to leave through the eluvian the next day, they had a quick meal and then retired before any more complications could arise.

********

That night they slept in a bed for the first time in weeks. "This feels almost too soft after a week on the ground," Sahlinehn said as she curled against Solas, who was still tense and anxious.

"Are you certain you will be all right here? I could remain for a few more days," he said, burying his face in her hair with a sigh.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you will return, sa'lath. If you delay too long you will miss the birth of your children," she teased, turning to face him. "Don't you think I can handle a little competition?"

"There is no competition, vhenan," he said, pressing his lips gently to hers. "I could never give my heart to another."

"I certainly don't plan on letting go of it either," she replied breathily into his ear, deliberately making him shiver.

"Garas, aman ara'mis, ma'sal'shiral," Solas whispered, his voice low and rough, his hands already cupping her breasts.

"Juveran na su tarasyl, 'ma vhenan'ara," she promised, teasingly running her fingers over his chest and abdomen before taking his lower lip gently between her teeth.

********

Isene was not deaf. The noises coming from the east wing of the library were unmistakable. Her brother sat on the balcony with some of the other young men, and she could hear them talking and laughing. "I've never seen him smile so much," one of them said wonderingly. "He even laughed at a terrible joke that the Lady Hawke made."

"And no wonder. His mate blooms with his children and she even gives him a goodbye present. Let no one say that Fen'harel does not howl at the moon," another said with a hearty chortle

Mahvir'halam snorted with laughter. "Truly, the Lady is a rare spirit. I have never seen anyone stand against him as she does, nor turn his head and mind. You can see clearly how she convinced him to find a new way. Let us toast to the Bright Lady!"

The men toasted Fen'harel's mate with real cheer and began wondering aloud if they should go among the Dalish for wives. Perhaps they were all so fiery and passionate? Isene did not join them. She went back to her room and drank an entire bottle of wine with a scowl.


	22. Dru'fenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas goes to defeat Ghilan'nain, leaving Sahlinehn in Fen'an'unsouver. When he returns, he finds his wife in a fight for her life and he will sacrifice anything to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dru'fenor- A precious sacrifice, or a sacrifice for something precious.

Sahlinehn watched nervously as Solas gave Sera her final instructions. "Once you go through the eluvian, there will be no returning here, lethallan.," he said grimly, his hand on the archer's shoulder. "The return mirror will be diverted to the Sanctuary in the crossroads. There you will be safe and well supplied. At Dagna's request, she will await you there. However, you will not be permitted to leave by the eluvianss until I have reactivated them personally. If you have any reservations, now is the time to speak."

Sera grinned and gave the thumb's up. "It's all good Elven Glory. I know the rules and I'm ready. Andruil ain't got shite on me. Like, I got all the good parts, right?"

"Very well," Solas said with an expression that seemed torn between a smile at her bravery and a frown at her lack of caution. He turned to the mirror and activated it, and then stepped out of the way. "Good luck, lethallan. I would say to give Andruil my regards, but I do not think she would receive them."

"Ha! That's a good one. How come you were never funny before, Elven Glory?" Sera dashed through the mirror and after a moment, it went dark. Solas put his hand upon it, muttering for several minutes. 

"It is done," he said with a sigh. Sahlinehn went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and he kissed her hair, breathing her in. They walked together to the other eluvian in the room and he laid his hand upon it. The sigil to unlock it was more complex than the one that had guarded Andruil, but Solas unraveled the puzzle in a moment and the mirror flared into life. He turned back to her, his eyes burning with the intensity of his emotions.

"Vhenan," he said roughly, enfolding her in his arms. "Promise me you will take care of yourself."

She smiled up him, running her fingers over the planes of his face, as if she hadn't already memorized every line and freckle. "I will, sa'lath. But you are the one going into battle. You had better come back this time, or I will personally find where ever you have gone, and thrash whatever is left of you," she said, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

He smiled. "I do not doubt it. If anyone could find a ghost in the Fade, it would be you. I will come back to you, do not fear. I could hardly let myself be outdone by Sera, after all." One more kiss, or several, each one more desperate, more hard to break than the last. "I must go, before Ghilan'nain sets an ambush," he said regretfully. 

Sahlinehn stepped back. "Dareth shiral, 'ma vhenan'ara. I'll be waiting." Solas released her fingers with a look of pained longing.

"Suledin, vhenan. I will return," he said and stepped through the mirror before he could lose his resolve. Sahlinehn watched the glass go dark and sighed. No matter how long it took, it would feel like an eternity without him.

Still, she tried to enjoy her time in Fen'an'unsouver. All of the elves there seemed eager to meet her, and there were even a few she knew already. The elven healer from long ago in Redcliffe greeted her one day as an old friend. Sahlinehn had to be gently reminded before she recalled picking herbs for the woman before sending her to help refugees in the Hinterlands.

"My lady Herald! I am glad to see you well," she said, bowing her head in respect. "When I heard that Lord Fen'harel had finally returned to you, I was thrilled. I never felt right about leaving the Inquisition, but they needed me more here. Forgive me."

Sahlinehn smiled and waved of her apology. "I'm more upset you didn't take me with you. But I know well how charming Solas can be," she said laughingly, indicating her rounded stomach with a wry grin. 

In point of fact, most of the people were so friendly that Sahlinehn soon had a room full of gifts for the twins. Mahvir'halam eyed the pile with amusement. "I suppose I'm going to have carry all these back to Skyhold."

"I don't think they'll fit on the hart," Sahlinehn replied with a chuckle.

Of course, there was one person who was not enjoying all the changes at Fen'an'unsouver, and that was Isene. Not that the guests made any more work for her. Hawke and Harding spent a lot of their free time hunting, so they were well supplied with meat and herbs. Anders not only helped the Healers, but he increased their stock of healing herbs in his own wanderings. Even the dratted Herald helped, solving all sorts of minor problems with her skills.  
But Isene hated her. How could Fen'harel want her, a Dalish, of all things. Barely thirty years old, and raised in a wagon? 

Isene was born in Arlathan, a true Elvhen. She had joined Fen'harel when she was just a little girl, one of the thousands he had freed from slavery. Plenty of the women and girls she had known had crushes on the Dread Wolf, and he never so much as glanced at them. But she had been sure, when he had brought her out of uthenera with her brother, that he had finally noticed her. He had commented on how well she had run the village, and she had glowed with pride. When Mahvir'halam had told her about the Inquisitor, Isene had been sure it was just a ploy. The Dread Wolf was cunning, he was just getting information. When the Veil came down, he would finally see how important she was to him. even after her brother had told her of the wedding, she had not really believed it. Fen'harel, wed to one of the quickling elves? It was ridiculous.

Now her dreams had come crashing down as the Veil very much had not. It was her fault..this Lavellan. A Dalish whore, no doubt wielding sinister magics. Isene let the thought fester within her, watching the usurper sleep in his bed, seeing the deference with which everyone treated her. Even her own brother hung on the horrid woman's every word. After a month of her Lord's absence, they received a message that Sera had arrived at the Sanctuary. She was different, but not markedly so. Everything seemed to be going well. Mahvir'halam guessed that Fen'harel would return any day. Isene knew she had to act. Surely her death would break whatever spell this Dalish woman had wrought.

********

The battle with Ghilan'nain had been long. She had sent monster after monster after him, the worst she could conjure. Now finally he stood over her petrified body, feeling more sad and exhausted than triumphant. Solas turned to go, wearily trudging across the vast span of their battlefield, and then he felt it. Pain and fear. Not his own. He was running, energy he had not known he possessed spurring him on.

There was too much blood, Anders knew it. The arrow wound to her side had been bad enough, but she had been nearby and he had been able to heal that nearly instantly. But the wound had been poisoned. Sahlinehn was weak, and delivering the twins was the best way to save her and them, but things were not looking good. While he labored to save her and her children, Hawke was dealing with the would-be assassin. Anders hoped that she suffered. If Sahlinehn died... He downed another lyrium potion.

When Solas stepped into his library from the eluvian, the sight that greeted him was worse than he expected. There was blood on the floor and Mahvir'halam was shouting at someone. His friend, to his knowledge, had never raised his voice in his life. "How could you, Isene?! You are a foolish child, only worse because you have done actual harm!" He could not hear the hissed reply, but it seem malevolent and without remorse.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on right now?" Solas said, his voice cutting through the air like a knife. He knew Mahvir'halam would hear him.

His lieutenant skidded into the room with a look of surprise mingled with anger, sadness, and not a small amount of terror. "Solas! If I believed in the shemlen Maker, I'd say he must have sent you. You must come with me. Sahlinehn.. she.."

"Go. I will follow," Solas said fiercely. He could feel fire and ice forming in his hands without his will and he had to put an iron grip on his self-control. Especially when he heard Sahlinehn screaming. He shoved Mahvir'halam out of the way and charged into the room. He would not forget the sight that greeted him for as long as he lived. It was like his worst nightmare come true. Anders was standing over Sahlinehn, his hands glowing green, while his arms were covered in blood. Hawke was beside his mate, speaking fiercely in her ear and gripping her hand. She was deathly pale, covered in sweat, and streaked with blood. Her eyes snapped to his the moment he entered and her head fell back against the pillow in relief.

Hawke saw him and moved out of his way as he rushed rushed to Sahlinehn's side. "Solas," Sahlinehn said, reaching for him as if she was drowning. Her voice was frighteningly weak.

He pressed his brow to hers. "Vhenan. I am here." Though he did not want to interfere with the healing that Anders was already doing, he gave Sahlinehn what he could, magic for strength, for endurance and resolve. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut but he held her hand and stroked her hair, while Anders urged her to renew her efforts. A moment of frantic action later, there was another sound, a soft mewling cry. Solas looked up as Anders placed the red wrinkly infant on Sahlinehn's chest and she reached a trembling hand to the soft dark fuzz on it's head.

"You have a son, healthy and whole," said a voice, but Solas barely registered it, caught as he was between wonder at the small life before him and fear for Sahlinehn. He did not need Anders to tell him that things were not going according to plan. A tear had escaped from his eye but he did not wipe it away, instead placing his hand gently on the tiny back of their child. He could feel the flutter of a little heartbeat as dark blue eyes focused vaguely in his direction. Then Anders picked up the baby and swaddled him in a cloth. Solas felt a stab of panic. "It's time to get his twin out, so we have to get him out of the way. Hawke will hold him, just over there," he said reassuringly.

Sahlinehn was exhausted. Her head fell back against the pillows. "I can't." she said breathlessly. "I am so tired."

Solas clasped her hand desperately. "I know, my heart, but it is nearly over. You must try. I will be here." He had never felt so helpless as he watched her struggle to birth their child. It was only fear that kept the lid on his anger. He had seen the wound on his mate's abdomen, neatly stitched but obviously fresh. Solas had seen more wars than he would have liked to count, and he knew it was an arrow wound. And from the conversation he had heard upon entering, he had a good idea who was to blame.

After several minutes that seemed to stretch for eternity, Sahlinehn cried out in pain a last time and then sagged against him. The second child had a more insistent cry as Anders placed him upon his mother. "Two healthy boys," Anders said with false cheer. 

Solas kissed Sahlinehn's temple with a feeling of profound relief. "Vhenan. I knew you could do it." She laughed weakly as she cried. Anders swaddled the other child and set them both on their mother's breast. 

"You should try to nurse them, if you can. It will help with the bleeding," he said wearily. Solas watched them for a long moment, so filled with love and pride that he hardly noticed the worry on the healer's face until Anders practically dragged him bodily from the room.

"She is dying, Solas. I don't know what more I can do," he said, running his hands through his hair, his eyes drawn.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice hot and sharp. "I thought most of the danger had passed now that the birthing is done."

"It would have, normally." Anders agreed. "But the wound was poisoned. I gave her the antidote, but she is weak, and has lost too much blood. She is still bleeding internally, and it will not stop. I don't know if there was more than one poison, or if there is damage I cannot see... Right now, she basically living on adrenaline and willpower. Her heart can't take much more."

Solas took a long, slow breath, and exhaled it sharply through his nose, his mind suddenly piercingly clear. "Come with me. Take the children from the room. And do not come back in."

"What are you going to do?" Anders asked in a fierce whisper as the entered. Sahlinehn had already fallen asleep, or was unconscious, though she held her newborn sons in a vice grip. Solas kissed each child on the brow and gave them to the other mage with a pang of regret.

"I will not lose her," was his only reply. Anders looked at his face a moment, nodded, and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Long ago, Solas had told Sahlinehn that he had been studying a way to make her immortal as the Elvhen of old. And so he had been, because he did not want to imagine living without her. He was nowhere near confident that it would work. But there was no more time for study or practice. He downed the two remaining lyrium potions on the nearby table, grimacing at the bitter, electric taste. He never took lyrium if he could help it, but there was little left to lose. Sahlinehn lay lifeless, her pulse weak and fluttering. 

Solas drew sigils upon her in magic and in his own blood. With a crack of green lightning, six golden orbs, the spoils of his battles with the Evanuris, appeared around his head, suspended by his power. He began to chant, the magic of the Fade rippling around him and around her, flowing into Sahlinehn. He could see it repairing the damage, strengthening and reinforcing organs, bone and muscle. As his chant grew louder, a glow emanated from both of them. He placed his hands on her, one on her brow and one above her heart. As he did so, the sigils of blood flared to life. He could feel himself being drained. With any luck, the ritual would only take the power granted to him by Urthemiel, giving Sahlinehn the immortal soul of an elder dragon. 

Solas did not know if he could stop the ritual from taking more, which was why he had not done it previously. But he did not fear his own death. If it cost him his life to save hers, he would give it gladly. With a final flash of light, the ritual was complete and he knew nothing but darkness.

Anders felt the moment the power died out. He waited for three breaths. There was no sound within. He opened the door, fearing what he would see. Solas was crumpled on the floor, surrounded by six foci, all mostly depleted. And Sahlinehn... was sleeping. Normally. Her cheeks were rosy, her heartbeat strong. But even more miraculously, every wound was healed. Every scar. She had two perfectly functioning hands. Anders just stared for moment, thunderstruck, and then he remembered Solas.

He ran to the mage, praying silently to whomever might hear him that the man had not traded his own life for that of Sahlinehn's because if so, she would never forgive either of them. But thankfully, Solas's pulse was strong. He was just badly drained. Anders sighed with relief, feeling like collapsing himself. 

*******

Solas awoke in bed, feeling somewhat charred inside and out. He heard a sound like a cooing burble and he sat up suddenly, his eyes darting in panic. A hand on his shoulder stilled him.

"Atisha, ma'len. I am here," came Sahlinehn's voice from behind him. He turned to her, relief and love filling his heart almost painfully. "Whatever crazy thing you did apparently worked," she said, smiling, one of their sons held to her breast. He wrapped his arms around them both. 

"Vhenan. I was so afraid," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She leaned her head against him, sighing.

"So was I. All I could think about was how glad I was that I had seen you at the last. And then, suddenly, I was waking from sleep and Hawke was handing me our children and I realized I was completely healed and had two hands. It must have been maternal instinct that kept me from dropping our son in surprise."

"I had not expected that, either," he admitted, laughing weakly. They sat there for a moment, reassured by the touch of the other, and then Sahlinehn turned toward him with a gentle smile.

"Are you ready to hold your son, 'ma'lath?" Solas's breath caught in his throat as the sleeping infant was placed in his arms. It had been a long time since he had held any child, and he could not even bear to try to remember the last time he had held his own child. Enansal'len may has well have been from another life. Tears were running freely down his face as he stroked the soft newborn cheek with one slender finger. Sahlinehn came with the other baby and placed him carefully in Solas's free arm. He felt so overwhelmed with emotion he was laughing even as the tears continued to fall. 

Sahlinehn started to laugh too, kissing his forehead and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Look what we have made, vhenan," she said once she had recovered her breath. "They are perfect."

"I believe you did most of the work, my heart," he replied with a wry grin. "I can hardly believe it."

"I have been waiting for you to wake so we can name them. People have been asking nonstop."

"I suppose we had better get to it before someone else does it for us," Solas said, unable to stop smiling.


	23. Tel'nulamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are presented to the people of Fen'an'unsouver and Isene is brought to judgement. Solas and Sahlinehn return to Skyhold with their children, and after reassuring Mahvir'halam they spend some private time in the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahem* I would like to warn you that there is wolf sex. I am a bad person. That is all.
> 
> Tel'nulamen: No regrets  
> Elleraan: Our dreams  
> Ellasen: Our hopes  
> Sathan: Please  
> Ma halani: Help me

For several days, Solas and Sahlinehn remained ensconced in their rooms with their newborn sons. All of them needed rest, and the idea of dealing with the problems awaiting them in the outside world was too unpleasant to think about when they were both so full of happiness. The twins were small, having been born a bit early, but healthy, and they mercifully seemed to have inherited Solas' love of sleep, only waking once or twice in the night, and so the new parents had little trouble, shrugging off all well-meaning offers of aid.

Glandival, too, needed to recuperate. Sahlinehn had noticed the absence of her lupine shadow soon after she had woken from the traumatic events of the birth. It had only taken her a moment to shout in horrified realization. The arrow that had nearly cost her life had not been the first. The first missile meant for her had been taken by the wolf. Luckily, Anders and Hawke had come running at her exclamation, and they were able to reassure her. Though Glandival had indeed been wounded, the wolf proved resistant to whatever poison had coated the arrow and now was being ridiculously pampered by Harding and the other hunters. Solas had immediately ordered them to bring the wolf to their chambers. Both Sahlinehn and her husband had showered Glandival with praise, and the wolf had wriggled and whimpered with happiness at being reunited with them. Now she refused to leave the twins alone for a moment, which gave Solas and Sahlinehn an extra measure of peace they hadn't known they required.

But five days after the birth of the twins, they could delay the inevitable no longer. The people of Fen'an'unsouver were restless to see the children, as well as to witness the judgement of the woman who had nearly killed them as well as Sahlinehn. Not only that, everyone at Skyhold was clamoring for them to return. Cassandra and Cullen claimed that this was for reasons of safety, an argument that not even Solas could dispute, yet Sahlinehn was sure what they all were really upset about was that they hadn't been the first to see, and to spoil, the children.

So finally, they arranged to have a sort of presentation ceremony in what had once been Solas's study. It was a large sunny room filled equally with books and murals, with a huge table of polished wood on one end. Solas and Sahlinehn stood behind it, each holding one of their newborn children, while Mahvir'halam, Anders and Hawke stood around them on high alert. Glandival, still bandaged and limping, would nonetheless not be parted from them and she sat at their feet. The denizens of Fen'an'unsouver filed into the room, many chattering happily or peering around each other to get a better look.   
Solas stepped forward, pulling Sahlinehn with him by their clasped hands, his expression torn between his feelings of joy and pride and his annoyance at 'necessary posturing.' Sahlinehn's eyes twinkled with amusement, remembering his long-ago words to her on the subject.

"Welcome, friends," he said to the assembled group. He did not have to raise his voice, for as soon as he spoke the room went completely silent. "As you have no doubt heard, after some unforeseen difficulties, my mate, Sahlinehn, and I have two healthy sons." The cheering began immediately, muted only when Solas held up a hand. "I would like to present them now. Elleraan and Ellasen Rosal, the first children of a new clan and nation."

Now the cheers were deafening. Solas let them go on for a while, though Sahlinehn could tell that it made him uncomfortable. Finally, he raised his hand again. This time, it took a moment for the noise to die down, but he waited for quiet to fall before speaking again.

"I do not doubt that all of you have heard many rumors about the circumstances of their birth. Let me now lay them to rest." Every eyes in the room was now focused on Solas, and his face was grim, the rage over even the memory of the experience making his magic flare unpleasantly. 

"As you are no doubt aware, I left more than a month ago to battle Ghilan'nain in the prison that I created. I left my mate here, under the watchful eyes of those I trusted. And we were betrayed, by someone who is known to us all. The seneschal of Fen'an'unsouver, and the sister of my most trusted lieutenant, the one called Isene attempted to kill my mate with a poisoned arrow. Only through the valiant efforts of Anders and Hawke, as well as intensive magical intervention on my own part, were the lives of my wife and children able to be saved."

There were many gasps and hushed murmurs. Though no one had been trying to keep the story a secret, Sahlinehn expected that few had believed in the truth of the matter until they had heard it directly from the mouth of Fen'harel. Solas waited for the people to absorb the news before he resumed speaking. 

"Now comes the grim task of punishment for this heinous crime. In this matter, I will defer to the judgement of my wife, Sahlinehn, who has shown deeper wisdom and greater mercy than I have ever been capable of. As my mate, she has my full trust and confidence, so know that her words carry the same weight as my own." There were a few skeptical murmurs, but the look of angry reproach on Solas's face seem to silence dissent rather quickly.

Sahlinehn handed Elleraan to Solas and he sat himself behind her, taking turns cooing to his sons and giving stern looks to the assembly. Sahlinehn stepped in front of the desk, and it was only now that the people could see that she had two arms of flesh and blood. The curious whispers began immediately, but stopped just as quickly as two strong elves dragged the prisoner before Sahlinehn and dropped her kneeling on the ground. 

Despite being draped in chains as well as magical bindings, Isene still held her head high. "Do you have any defense for your actions?" Sahlinehn asked in a cool voice.

"I do not recognize you authority, flat-ear," Isene spat, to the shocked gasps of the assembly. "I am a true Elvhen, born to the People in Arlathan. Only Fen'harel may judge me."

Solas did not stand, nor did he even bother to look at the prisoner. His voice was icy as the void. "Hold your tongue or be gagged. You are a traitor to the People. My mate's littlest nail paring has more worth than your pitiful skin. Pray that she gives you mercy, for I have none for such as you."

The looked of stunned shock on Isene's face was quickly replaced by a mask of contempt. "I am not sorry. You are unworthy of his attention. I do not doubt that you have ensnared him with evil magic. Such is the treachery of your kind."

"You think me so easily overcome, da'len?" Solas began, his voice dangerously quiet, but Sahlinehn held her hand up and he closed his mouth with a scowl.

"Atisha, ma'len," she said confidently. "I am not troubled by the slander of a dull-witted child." Isene gaped like a landed fish but Sahlinehn did not even pause. "Hear then my judgement, since you feel no remorse. You are to be stripped of your name and kin and sent to Tevinter. There you will work as a paid menial servant in the house of our ally, Dorian Pavus. And if you make trouble, he has promised to put you under geas. Perhaps in time, you may atone from your actions, helping Magister Pavus free the slaves of his country, the flat-ears and shemlen you deride. Or you will spend your long life in service to him and his heirs. Your name will never be spoken among the People again. That is all." 

There was silence for a long moment. Isene looked around the room, to Solas, to her brother, to anyone, and found not an ounce of pity or hesitation. For the first time since the attack, the elvhen woman lost control and began to weep. "No! Sathan! Fen'harel! Mahvir'halam! Ma halani! Sathan!"

No one spoke to her or even looked her direction as her captors took her from the room. When the sound of her cries had finally faded to nothing, Sahlinehn sighed in relief. Solas moved to stand beside her. "It is done. Let us speak of this no more. My wife and I shall depart for Tarasyl'an Tel'as tomorrow. For the time being, I would have the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke, and her mate, Anders, manage affairs in out absence."

It had been hard to convince the two of them to remain in Fen'an'unsouver at first, until Solas promised to send Justice as well as Rhys and Evangeline through the eluvian. It was only a temporary arrangement, for they hoped that, in a few months, after the Arlathvhen, they would be able to start sending people to the valley where the Elvhen nation would begin. The people of Fen'an'unsouver were remarkably content with the choice, which showed how much Hawke and Anders had earned their respect in their short time of residence. When Solas and Sahlinehn were finally able to get back to their rooms and get the twins settled, they fell into bed exhausted, more mentally fatigued than physically.

"I'm glad that's over," Sahlinehn said with a sigh as she laid her head on Solas's bare chest and he began to run his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"I am also relieved. It is hard to believe that one jealous woman can make so much trouble. And still you showed her mercy," he said with wonder.

Sahlinehn chuckled darkly. "That wasn't a mercy, vhenan. She hoped to die. Once she had been caught, martyrdom was her best bet for vengeance. Now, she will either learn her lesson by doing some good, or she'll stew in her own bitterness for eternity. I hope you don't mind the geas bit. I know how you feel about freedom, but I felt it was the only way to keep her from spreading lies and dissent."

Solas sighed. "It was not the punishment I would have chosen, no. It would have been a quick public death and nothing more said. But I did not lie when I said I trusted your judgement. You have always had wisdom beyond my own. Although, I would like to point out that I was correct in believing she would be troublesome."

"I'll admit defeat on that point," Sahlinehn replied, smiling. "But only on that." 

"I suspect that it will be years beyond counting before I hear those words again," he said, kissing the top of her head and puling her closer. "But I am content with this small victory, as we now have plenty of time to celebrate it. Forever is hardly long enough to love you as you deserve."

Sahlinehn smiled with deepest contentment, feeling his smooth skin beneath her cheek, the familiar scent of him in her nostrils. Forever. It was hard to believe, better than she had ever dreamed. "Bellanaris, vhenan. I hope you won't tire of me."

"I could not tire of you if I lived another 10,000 years twice over, 'ma'sal'shiral," he said, his voice warm and heavy with sleep. "You are everything I never knew I wanted."

********

The next day, they prepared to leave for Skyhold. Obviously with the twins, the long journey overland was not a good idea. They would instead go through the eluvian. Mahvir'halam had been overseeing the transport of their sudden dramatic increase in belongings. Meanwhile, Solas and Sahlinehn bid goodbye to Hawke and Anders, as well as Justice, Rhys, and Evangeline when they arrived.

"I owe to both of you a debt to you I can never repay," Solas said to the Champion and her lover. "You were there for my family when I could not be. Without you, they would have undoubtedly perished."

Hawke gripped his shoulder companionably. "Hey, just do us a favor and don't destroy the world and I'll consider the debt paid. You men and your destructive urges." Both Anders and Solas looked sheepish. But Hawke was still smiling. "You know we still love you. Now, get going, before Cassandra comes charging through the mirror."

With a few more goodbyes, Solas and Sahlinehn each secured one of their sons in a sling across their chests. Both Hawke and Anders kissed each baby on their fuzzy heads. Mahvir'halam came through and said that everything was ready. With a final wave, they pushed through the mirror and after a slight sensation of falling, they were back in Skyhold.

The next few hours were a swirl of joyful activity. Everyone wanted to hold the twins and fuss over them. Josephine especially seemed besotted and kept giving Thom pointed looks, which made him redden and sputter. 

"Congrats, Chuckles," Varric said, grinning and slapping Solas on the shoulder. "They're pretty cute, despite the fact that they look like you."

"Hmmm. I suppose I will take the compliment where I can. I will save my retort for the birth of your children. I am sure we all hope they take after Cassandra." Varric laughed along with everyone else as the Seeker scowled from the corner where she held Ellasen.

Finally everyone was settled. The twins had been fussed over until they began to cry about their empty bellies. It was fortunate that Sahlinehn had already moved into the round tower, because now the twins could be put on the second floor with ease. Sahlinehn nursed them in turn, singing softly in Elvhen and Tevene, and then Solas brought each of them up to the stairs to lay them in their cradles. Finally, he curled next to Sahlinehn in their bed, the familiar surroundings and security of Skyhold and the comfort of Sahlinehn's warm body and smell of her skin filling him with a deeply contented peace.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Fenedhis lasa." he murmured grumpily before striding to the door and opening it with a not too friendly glare. It was Mahvir'halam. Solas's face softened at the look of pained contrition on his lieutenant's face. "Is something wrong, falon?"

"My apologies for interrupting your rest, but I have been meaning to speak to you since..." he swallowed and glanced away. Solas opened the door to let him inside, and Sahlinehn followed them to the circle of chairs in the corner.

"Please, speak," Solas said gently, when he could see that Mahvir'halam was hesitant to say whatever it was that was bothering him.

Finally, the normally cheerful elf sighed heavily. "I want you to reassign me. With what...has happened... you need someone whose loyalty is not in question."

Both Solas and Sahlinehn frowned. "Falon, neither of us has any doubts about you or your loyalty," Solas said firmly.

"Of course not," Sahlinehn agreed. "You have been nothing but a friend to both of us. If not for you, I doubt either of us would still be alive. No matter your former kin has done, you have our full trust."

Mahvir'halam began to weep openly. "But I should have known, I should have seen what she had become. How can you forgive such an oversight?"

"I did not see it either. The worst I suspected was that she would make Sahlinehn uncomfortable. How can I fault you for something that I am also guilty of?" Solas said reassuringly. "Please think no more on it, my friend. There is no one worthy to replace you. Except perhaps Sahlinehn, but she has duties enough," he added with a smile.

It took a several more rounds of reassurances before Mahvir'halam could be persuaded to keep his post and left them, looking much more calm and confident than he had before. Mercifully, Elleraan and Ellasen were still asleep and Solas and Sahlinehn climbed back into their own bed. Solas curled his body around his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his nose in her hair. The smell of her was intoxicating and he shifted restlessly as he felt the flames of his desire kindling.

"Something wrong, sa'lath?" Sahlinehn said, chuckling huskily and turning to face him. It was such an amazing sensation to use her left hand again. Even the familiar motion of tracing the line of Solas's cheekbone with her fingers seemed wonderfully special and new. 

His eyes crinkled with humor. "I think you are quite aware of my discomfort and its cause, vhenan. Although my mind wishes to remain considerate of your physical condition, my body is not so easily convinced."

"Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere more interesting," she said, purposefully recalling the memory of their first kiss in the Fade, so long ago and yet just a moment.

"My thoughts exactly," he replied and he passed his hand over her face in a gentle caress of magic.

*******

Moonlight shone silver, slicing through the branches of a quiet forest, an owl hooting mournfully in the distance. Sahlinehn found Solas standing by a campfire, dressed in a loose garment of brown and gold silk. It looked comfortable but Sahlinehn was more interested in the fact that he had only fastened the shirt at his throat, leaving his chest and abdomen bare.

"Hmmm. I like this outfit," she said as she ran her fingers lightly over the muscles of his stomach. "You should wear this at home."

He laughed deep in his chest. "In the days of Arlathan, I was perhaps less modest about showing off my body. I thought myself quite pleasing to look at." He pulled Sahlinehn against him, planting gentle kisses on her neck so that she shivered. She slid her hands around his back, under the flowing shirt and over his strong back, almost purring with pleasure as he nipped her ear. 

"Wait," she said suddenly. "There's something I've been wanting to show you, before you get me completely addled. I was not idle while you were away." He allowed her to step back with only a little reluctance, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

She smiled playfully and shook out her limbs before sighing out a great breath. He could seeing that she was concentrating deeply. There was a flash of light, not quite the bright yellow-green of his own magic, but more of a rich teal. But that wasn't the point of this exercise. After a moment of wavering energy, Sahlinehn was gone. Where she stood, a lovely female wolf, lithe in rust and cream, sat before him, looking very pleased with herself. The sky blue eyes were those had so often looked into his with love and desire.

"Well done," he said, pride and surprise warring in his voice. He paced around her critically before returning to face her. "You make a charming wolf." She barked and nudged him with her nose before leaping away, bowing in playful invitation. He laughed. "You wish to make it a chase?" A joyful bark answered him. "I will give you a head start. In the spirit of fairness." Wolf Sahlinehn snorted derisively, but darted away as he changed to the form of the white wolf. He shook his fur and sniffed the air. Sahlinehn's scent in wolf form was different, but familiar enough to be recognizable, and he crept quietly through the trees following it.

Sahlinehn had run and run, just for the joy of it, the wind whipping through her fur, her feet flying through the undergrowth. By the time she realized that Solas was not following, she was panting heavily. She turned back, eyes narrowing, nose to the air. But the scent of him seemed to be all around her. Was that because the Fade was his home? Or because they had just been embracing? A twig snapped behind her and she jumped around. There was nothing, but she stalked in the direction of the noise, her ruff raised and prickling.

Suddenly he leaped upon her back and she twisted, kicking him off with a yelp of surprise. They circled each other, his eyes sparkling with mischievous glee. She lolled her tongue comically, trying to cover her earlier surprise. He feinted at her and she jumped back and then growled with frustration as she realized the trick. She paced the other direction, looking for an opening. The white wolf lunged again, but this time, she simply dashed past him, howling with joy as she heard him following.

They ran like spirits of wind unleashed, but the white wolf was faster and soon he was running beside her. Abruptly, he shoved her with a shoulder, sending her tumbling ungracefully into the underbrush. She laid still where she fell, and, as she predicted, he came to investigate with a whimper of concern. She held herself immobile until he was close enough to touch. Then she leaped on him and they rolled over each other in the leaves, a tangle of limbs and fur. For a moment they lay panting in exhaustion, and then she licked his jaw teasingly. 

He nipped the tip of her ear, a purring growl resonating deep in his chest. She felt a familiar warmth low in her belly as she pranced coyly out of reach. Then the hunt became less of a chase than a dance, their bodies brushing as they slipped past each other, the heady musk of desire filling both of their noses, until they were driven wild by it. Instinct had taken over, instincts Sahlinehn had not even known she possessed. She bent low before him, but this time it wasn't in play; she didn't think she'd ever felt such a deep and urgent need before. It overrode every thought, every sense, and she could hear herself whimpering with the strength of her want.

His teeth fastened roughly in the fur of her neck, but it only drove her wilder, and when he finally entered her, their voices rose together in howls of ecstasy. They moved as one, every nerve on fire, consumed by their need for each other, and something was building, pleasure bordering on pain, like nothing either of them had ever felt. As the release came and their voices sang together once again, both of them lost the last vestiges of control of their forms and became just Solas and Sahlinehn, tangled together in a sweaty heap in a pile of leaves.

It took both of them a while to catch their breath, or want to move at all, but finally they did, if only to arrange themselves in a slightly more comfortable position. "That was different," Sahlinehn said with a warm chuckle. 

Solas laughed too, but his cheeks and ears were red. "It was certainly unexpected." He had never taken a lover in the guise of the wolf. It had seemed, even to him, too strange to suggest, and he had, in his youth, done many interesting things in the Fade. But more than that, the wolf was such a secret and yet integral part of who he was that it had previously felt almost too intimate to share. But with Sahlinehn...

"I quite enjoyed it," she said, kissing his shoulder, her eyes sparkling with mischief and the afterglow of shared desire.

He pulled her closer, kissing her hair, a deep feeling of peace, of wholeness and love and contentment suffusing every part of his being. "As did I, vhenan'ara."


	24. Elithast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Sahlinehn have some diplomatic work to do to finalize plans for the elven nation,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisthast- decision  
> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but we are coming toward the end and this is a bit of a transitional chapter before we get into a lot of action. Also, sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff going on personally and I had another project grabbing my attention.

The months seem to pass in a blur. The twins grew, a bit more slowly than human children, but Solas explained that the differences would likely be small until they were much older. Meanwhile, the boys were surrounded by love in every corner, especially as they each developed their own personalities. Eleraan seemed to take after Solas, he watched everything with a thoughtful gaze and was cautious and gentle. Ellasen was more boisterous, outgoing, and adventurous. But both of them were delightful, happy infants for the most part. With a surfeit of helpers, neither Solas nor Sahlinehn felt burdened by parenting their children and in fact, they sometimes wished they were allowed more time with the boys.

There was plenty of work to go around, however, and everyone was busy. Negotiations over the location of Rosal went on for months, mostly because, though none of the governments of Thedas had any particular desire to keep the land nor to anger Sahlinehn and the elves, neither did they want to seem weak by giving in too easily. Plus, by now everyone had heard the rumors, and they wanted to know what was going on with Fen'harel.

So, Solas donned his wolf armor and cloak and his most cool and mysterious persona, and went to soothe their fears. It took days, and both he and Sahlinehn's tempers were frayed to their ends, and then, suddenly, all the kings and queens of Thedas came together in agreement, pieces falling into place as if divinely guided.

"What did you do? If I didn't know better, I'd say you befuddled them with blood magic," Sahlinehn asked Solas that evening as they lay exhausted in their bed. It had taken some ridiculous subterfuge to maintain the illusion that Fen'harel and the Inquisitor's mysterious and retiring mage husband were not the same person, and Sahlinehn was heartily glad that the farce was nearly over.

He snorted. "Not that Merril did not offer. But I do not know. Ambassador Briala gave me a long look and she whispered something to Celene. The Empress asked for an adjournment and then, an hour later, it seemed that nearly everyone had decided I was not so threatening after all."

The answer came three days later, at the ceremony celebrating the signing of a treaty that created a new nation for the elves. All the leaders stood around the table, Solas standing on the opposite side from Sahlinehn, partly to keep them from blowing their cover by holding hands or kissing and laughing like giddy teenagers. The ceremony was, of course, ridiculously long and full of pompous speeches, but finally all the signatures were on the paper and hands were being shook as the observers cheered.

Sahlinehn was talking with Empress Celene while Solas was trying remain aloof and inscrutable in the face of Briala's pointed questions. And then suddenly, all four of them were standing together.

"Lady Lavellan," Empress Celene was saying. "I ought to congratulate you on such a well-played Game. Taming the Dread Wolf and leaving none of us the wiser." The Empress smiled smugly as both of them gaped in surprise.

"You knew?" Solas said finally. "I can hardly believe you did not use your knowledge as leverage."

The Empress laughed, acknowledging the point rather than protesting. "Briala would not have it, and it was she who discovered it. You fooled all the heads of state with the persona of Fen'harel, and as you no doubt expected, we never thought to look farther. But you smiled at a jest once, and it reminded her of the man she had seen singing to the Inquisitor's children in the garden. After that, it took only a little investigation to discover the truth. I confess I was quite amused when I realized that, all this time, the 'Elven serving man' of the Inquisitor at Halam'shiral had been Fen'harel."

"At the time, I thought it very odd," Briala added. "Lady Lavellan outplayed us all in the Game, and then spent the end of the evening dancing with a servant. But you have traveled together ever since the Breach. You kept a very low profile for an ancient elven god," the ambassador added with a smile.

Solas look abashed. "Not even Sahlinehn knew of my true identity then. Yet, as you no doubt saw, she already had captured me more effectively than the greatest huntress in Arlathan could. Thank you for not revealing our secret."

The Empress laughed again, a high, pleased, chortle. "You misunderstand. We told everyone. Fen'harel seems much less terrifying when you see him singing lullabies to his children, or kissing his wife when he thinks no one will see. Briala made the point that the Dread Wolf now seemed less than interested in destroying the world, and we all had to concede." Both Solas and Sahlinehn blushed, wondering what else the spies had seen, though they were also relieved. "Besides," Celene added with a fond smile, grasping Briala's hand, "You helped me with my own heart, I could hardly stand in the way."

"Think of the songs the bards will make. The Herald of Andraste becomes the bride of Fen'harel and their enduring love becomes the foundation for lasting peace," Briala said, her smile kinder than usual. "You can hardly wish for a more romantic tale."

So in the end, Solas and Sahlinehn gave everyone what they apparently wanted and embraced and kissed in front of the whole crowd. Josephine brought out the children, and the solemn signing of a treaty to change Thedas forever suddenly became a feast of celebration. Everyone was relieved to have the truth in the open, but none more than Sahlinehn. Maybe not everyone would accept him right away, but she could see the surprise and joy in Solas's eyes when almost no one reacted to him in fear, even knowing all that he was. 

"Fear is usually caused by the unknown," she said, squeezing his hand. "But these people all know you, or they know me. Besides, I think Fen'harel is like the bogeyman. Scary when you think he's out there, lurking in the dark, but he loses his terror when you turn on the light and find he's really a big old softie."

"I am not a softie. I am ancient, powerful, and terrifying," he said, his eyes twinkling with humor.

*********

With Rosal formally ceded to them, work began in earnest, even as they waited for the Arlathvhen. Hawke and Anders began to lead groups of residents of Fen'an'unsouver to their new home. The first step had been to mark the borders, and now they began to build, the ancient elves and the Dalish working together. Of course, with the Veil still around, the applications of magic to the building process were limited, but not all Elvhen building techniques had depended on the Fade. So after a few months, they had constructed a beautiful central building and a few small dwellings, and then it was time to travel to the Dales.

Josephine and Abelas were the new joint ambassadors, and together they made sure it was a grand cavalcade, with the blue wolf and tree banners flying, and an honor guard of bare-faced elves in both sentinel armor and Dalish attire. Solas and Sahlinehn themselves wore a mix of both, with modified Keeper robes over ancient mail, and Glandival paced between them, fully recovered, and having a very queenly demeanor. When they arrived at the circle of ruins and aravels that was playing host to the Arlathvhen, they attracted plenty of attention.

Sahlinehn was grateful to her old Keeper. Deshanna had not only prepared a place for them, but she had actually convinced two other Keepers to support them, which helped to hold back the anger of some of the more hostile clans. It was agreed that Solas and Sahlinehn would speak the next morning so that the Keepers would have plenty of time to talk together and decide for themselves. Neither of them slept well that night, not only from nervousness, but because they had been convinced to leave the children behind at Skyhold. They were not truly worried for the safety of the twins. Mahvir'halam, Blackwall, Cassandra, Varric and Cullen were all watching over them, and Sahlinehn knew that anyone one of them would defend the children to the death, and Skyhold was much more secure than the middle of the Exalted Plains. But it had been hard to leave them, even so, especially now that they had begun to sit up. Ellasen looked ready to crawl any day, and neither Solas nor Sahlinehn wanted to miss anything.

The next morning, Solas stood on a ruined archway as the sun began to rise, taking a moment to calm himself while Sahlinehn spoke with Deshanna. They had a home for the elves, yes, and the plan could go forward without the Dalish, but it was important to Sahlinehn, for one thing. And for another, it would be much more difficult to improve the lives of all elves if half of them were in opposition. It was important that he convince them, but that would mean undoing centuries of Dalish tradition and superstition regarding Fen'harel. He certainly had his work cut out for him.

The Keepers gathered, most wearing expressions of varying levels of skepticism, though he was heartened that no one seemed actually frightened. But of course, he realized, as the Keepers began to question him before he could open his mouth, that they did not actually believe that he was the Dread Wolf, but rather, a bold impostor. Luckily, he had come prepared, an idea that he and Sahlinehn had before he went to deal with the Thedosian royalty. Mercifully, he had a good memory and Deshanna had pointed out the likely troublemakers beforehand.

"Let's see. Keeper Aenorean, was it?" he said with narrow eyes. "You dreamed last night that the Dread Wolf stalked outside your aravel when you were a little girl and that it was he who took your father. Even thought you know for a fact that it was slavers, as it was your clumsiness that led them to the camp." The woman in question regarded him with shock, her eyes shining with tears, but he continued, torn between irritation at their disbelief and sadness at this necessity. "But Keeper Ilonen had a much more interesting dream regarding his young First, Ferona." Everyone looked at the older Keeper, who had turned red with mingled anger and embarrassment. "Most inappropriate," Solas tsked. "Especially considering she is the daughter of Keeper Linarel. Who, I might add, according to the spirits in the area, has been taking elven children from the alienage to foster. And giving them to slavers as a bribe." Solas did not even need to feign anger at that revelation.

He knew he didn't need to go on, as most of the Keepers were now shouting at each other, while Deshanna and Sahlinehn watched with expressions of sadness mingled with anger and resignation. After several minutes of yelling, his mate gave him a subtle nod, and he changed into his most terrifying wolf form.

The black beast towered over the Dalish, his red eyes burning with hatred, his teeth bloodstained. An earthshaking growl rumbled in his chest. Everyone went absolutely silent as Sahlinehn stepped forward. "This *is* Fen'harel, who witnessed the fall of Arlathan and sealed away the Creators and the Forgotten Ones. The Veil is his creation and the Fade is his domain. And yet," she said, kissing his nose. "Appearances can be deceiving." The black fur seemed to melt away as a cloud of smoke, leaving the white wolf wreathed in frost, his blue eyes sparkling. The Keepers stared, some gasping in surprise and some sighing with relief or even recognition.

After a moment, Keeper Aenorean spoke, formerly the most vocal in her anger toward even the idea of listening to Fen'harel. "I... I've seen this wolf before. He guided my clan out of a snowstorm when I was young. We would have frozen to death in a sudden blizzard, but he guided us to a cave where we could shelter."

"Whatever the tales say," Deshanna said firmly, "I know that Fen'harel has been a friend to my clan. You could not be harmed by listening to his story." Some of the Dalish elders looked skeptical, some thoughtful, and others terrified, but there were no more outbursts.

Sahlinehn stroked the head of the great wolf fondly, and with a flash of light, Solas returned to himself. He stood, face serious, but his eyes were dancing with amusement at the humbling of the once proud Keepers. "I believe I have provided adequate proofs of the truth of my identity. If you would allow me now, I would like to return to the People some of the history they have lost."

So Solas showed them his memories, detailing the rise of the power of the Evanuris, and the salient points of his own history. He showed them the beauty of Arlathan as well as the corruption, the slavery of the vallaslin and his rebellion against it, his friendship with Mythal, and the forming of the Veil after the other Evanuris betrayed her. When he was done, the group was silent for several minutes, taking it all in. When one of the Keepers finally spoke, it was one of the younger ones present, a male named Misuin from a little known clan in the Anderfels.

"That's the past, and that's fine. But what about the future? We've heard the news, a new nation for elves built by the leaders of the Inquisition. Is this just another alienage? Are you going to set yourselves up as gods, protecting us in exchange for worship?"

Sahlinehn stepped forward now, a hand on her mate's shoulder. She knew sharing the memories exhausted him. "Rosal is indeed a nation for the elves. For any that want to come. We're inviting you all but no one will be forced. And as for rulers, we intend for our nation to be ruled by an elected Council, made up of Dalish Keepers and alienage elders alike. Although Solas and I plan to oversee the building of the nation, both of us are weary of leadership. We intend to retire and raise our family in some semblance of privacy," she said with a slightly wicked grin that made Solas blush and smile.

There were some looks of disbelief and some of knowing humor. "The salient point is," Solas said, hoping to steer the conversation away from their personal life, "The first city of elves since Halamshiral has already had the first stones laid, and we would welcome your aid in growing it as well as offer you freedom and protection. More importantly, in a few short months, preparations will be complete for a critical step. We plan to slowly lower the Veil around the Elven nation. When the Veil is completely lowered, the People will be one step closer to recovering what they have lost. In time, the elves of Rosal will be immortal once more."

Now Abelas came forward. "You do not know me. I was once the last High Keeper of the Temple of Mythal. A relic from a time long past. I used to sneer at the Dalish, for their short lives and their ignorance. But while we hid away, you have suffered. Now I, and my friend Solas, and the others of us that remain, wish to share what remains. We will help you to build a new nation, but it will be as equals."

Sahlinehn nodded. "We cannot say for sure what the years will bring. But the central ideal of Rosal is that all life has equal value. We will have no gods, no nobility. No slavery. And no vallaslin." She and Deshanna showed their bare faces proudly. "Never again will we submit."

After this, everyone retired to their own camps for rest and discussion. "I think it went well," Sahlinehn offered with a smile, entwining her fingers with Solas'.

"No one has tried to murder us yet, which is promising," Solas agreed wryly. "I felt badly for having to reveal their dreams that way, but it certainly did the trick."

"I've already spoken to Deshanna. Something will be done about Linarel, and Fenora has already been offered protection by another clan, though she has inquired about coming with us instead."

"At least we know something good came out of this journey no matter what tomorrow brings."

********

But the next day brought a pleasant surprise. Almost every Keeper present was waiting when Solas and Sahlinehn came back to the meeting place, and they were not, in fact, wielding pitchforks. Aenorean stepped forward as their spokesperson, and her face was humbled. "We were all up late last night talking, but we came to an agreement." She looked back to her fellow Keepers, who nodded. "We have already heard of all the good the Inquisition has done for the elves. So we were inclined to trust Lady Lavellan already, tough it was a bit of a shock, finding out that you were married to Fen'harel. I mean, few us really believed in the gods any more, and then..."

"Believe me, I know," Sahlinehn said with a chuckle. "I thought I was going to charge to the rescue and save Solas from being murdered by a horde of Qunari and I get there and they're all turned to stone, and he's standing there, cool as can be, 'By the way, I'm a ten-thousand year old super mage.' It was a long day."

The other Dalish looked stunned as Solas covered his face with his hands. "Vhenan, I am certain I said nothing at all similar to that."

Keeper Aenorean laughed suddenly. "It is strange to meet figures of legend and find that they are just people. But what I came to say is that we would be glad to lead our clans to join a new nation of elves. And we wondered if you would do us the honor of removing our vallaslin as well."

Solas smiled gently. "Of course."

So a few hours later, nearly thirty Keepers and their Firsts stood in hushed silence as Fen'harel removed all their vallaslin at once with a single sweep of magic. "Ar lasa mala revas," he said, as he had told Sahlinehn so long ago. "I give you freedom."

The rest of the Arlathvhen was spent in planning, but luckily Abelas handled most of it ably. "I didn't realize you could remove the vallaslin like that," Sahlinehn observed. "I thought it had to be done with close contact."

"No," Solas replied with a smirk. "But how could I pass up a perfectly good excuse to be close to you? I was foolish, but not entirely out of my mind."


	25. Nan'ena'sal'in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas goes to defeat the last Evanuris, but he fears he will not survive and makes preparations. While he is gone, Sahlinehn goes to help Dorian free the slaves of Tevinter. After addressing the Magisterium, mainly to distract them from the covert operation going on simultaneously, she returns to her children in Skyhold. Solas finally returns after months with no word, but he does not bring good news, leaving Sahlinehn with a decision to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nan'ena'sal'in: Triumph of Vengeance  
> Atisha, da'lathen: Peace, little loves  
> Ahnsul ane abelasathe, mamae?: Why are you sorrowing, mama?  
> Babae: Daddy  
> Na banal, da'len: It's nothing, child.  
> Mi'nas'sal'inasem, arasha: I have missed you (Lit: I felt the knife again in my soul) my happiness

They returned to Skyhold, hardly able to believe in their own successes. But with that out of the way, Solas threw himself into preparation for what would undoubtedly be his most difficult battle. He had not forgotten Dirthamen's warning, but what he dared not tell Sahlinehn was that the effort to save her life had not only cost him a great portion of the power that he would have used facing the chief of the Evanuris, but that defeating Elgar'nan was now even more important to seeing the power of the orbs restored. And he doubted still that it would be enough. But what could he say to her? There was no one else powerful enough for this task, and even if there were, how could he ask another to make the sacrifice, if it was needed?

So he made to sure to enjoy his family while he could. He spoke to the twins in Elvhen and sang the old songs of Arlathan. They took their first steps, and spoke their first words. He cherished every moment spent in Sahlinehn's arms and did his best to hide his fears. Not even Mahvir'halam knew the whole of it, for he knew well that his lieutenant valued friendship with Sahlinehn more than his orders, if it came down to it. He made sure to detail his plans for Rosal in great detail, so if the worst happened, someone could continue in his stead. And finally, he could put things off no longer. 

He had paced Skyhold, renewing the wards with care, and in his desk he had left things for the twins where he knew Sahlinehn would eventually find them. She knew that he was worried, but she was doing her best to be strong too. The night before he left, their lovemaking was gentle and poignant with the knowledge that it might be their last.

"I wish you would let me come with you, 'ma lath," Sahlinehn said quietly as they together, their hands clasped and hearts beating as one. "If Elgar'nan is that dangerous, wouldn't it be better to have help?"

He shook his head in fervent denial. "Not that I do not appreciate the offer, vhenan. But I would not expose another to him, especially if he is as corrupted as my brother said. Especially not you. Not because I doubt your abilities, but because I would not have out children made orphans simply because I do not wish to die alone."

"I would prefer that you not die at all, 'ma'sal'shiral. I think I prefer your arrogant swagger to grim fatalism," she replied, covering her fear with humor, but not very well. 

"I do not intend to leave you. I wish to spend eternity in your arms, ashara, but I am preparing for the worst. That way the only surprises will be pleasant," he said, his voice rough with love and sorrow. It took a long while for either of them to fall asleep, neither wanting to miss a moment.

**********

He was gone when Sahlinehn awoke, just as she knew he would be. Glandival laid in his place, offering what comfort she could, and Sahlinehn buried her face in the coarse white fur, stifling her tears. She had to keep going in the expectation that he would return, but she had seen real fear in his eyes, and it had shaken her to her core. Finally she made herself get out of bed, because she could hear the telltale sounds of Eleraan and Ellasen pestering someone for breakfast. At least the twins would keeps her busy.

And later that day, she had a real surprise. Dorian returned from Tevinter, Iron Bull and Cole trailing in his wake. She threw her arms around him joyfully, the twins already tugging on his coat. They had not seen him since shortly after their birth, except by message crystal, but they already knew that Uncle Dorian was wrapped around their little fingers. "What are you doing here?" she asked, though in her heart, she knew the answer. Solas and Dorian had been working together on the slavery issue and she had no doubt that her mate had asked to return, just in case. Of all the Inquisition, Solas had always trusted Dorian the most, aside from Cole, and he and Sahlinehn were also close. It had been difficult for her to lose them both at the same time, though she had spoken with Dorian often while he worked to reform his homeland.

He looked at her critically. "I'm supposed to tell you that I need your help. The final step of my little rebellion is close at hand, and it is true that I wouldn't want to do it without you. But I think you know who really called me here."

"I cannot hear your hurt any more, but I will help if I can. If you need it. Solas is stronger than he thinks," Cole said gently.

Sahlinehn nodded, blinking back tears as even Iron Bull gave her a heavy pat on the shoulder. "And I'm here if you want to drink yourself into a stupor. But don't worry too much about him, Boss. He's lived through worse. And we've got plenty to do."

So they called the War Council, which became of joyful reunion. Josephine had feeling a bit down lately. Blackwall had been called back to the Wardens a few months ago. There had been nothing but a few letters since then and the ambassador confessed that they had said their goodbyes. But she smiled and laughed to see the others, even Cole, and they began to discuss their plans.

**********

A month later, Sahlinehn stood beside Dorian, about to deliver an address to the Magisterium. It was an important speech, possibly the most important one she had ever given, yet it was not where the real action. Even now, squads of their agents, from Carta dwarves to Fen'harel's sentinels, stood by waiting to activate every eluvian the Inquisition had access to, most of which had been moved to secret locations throughout Tevinter. While she was making her speech, trying to convince the magisters of Tevinter to free their slaves for good, their forces, now officially called the Rosalians, would be offering an escape for every slave that wanted to go. Some would be funneled to Dorian's estate in Quarinus, some to Fen'an'unsouver, some to the outskirts of Rosal, some even to parts of Ferelden, Orlais, and Kirkwall that had agreed to the arrangement. Solas has counseled them not to route any to Skyhold, because it risked allowing agents of Mythal or the Qun into the fortress too easily. 

A gong announced their arrival, and Dorian gave her shoulder a squeeze before preceding her into the ancient and typically, for Tevinter, ridiculously ostentatious audience chamber. "My fellow magisters, allow me present another voice to argue my case. Some of you may recognize her, but all of you know her by reputation. Please welcome my friend, destroyer of Corypheus, the former Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition, Comte of Kirkwall, Duchess of Tarassyl'an Tel'as, bride of Fen'harel, and the mother of Arlathan reborn, Lady Sahlinehn Lavellan Rosal." 

Sahlinehn wasn't sure if there was more whispers or applause, and she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at all her ridiculous titles. Technically they were all true, and it was the kind of thing they loved in Tevinter, but to her it was mostly meaningless. "Thank you for your welcome. Tevinter is a grand country, steeped in beauty and history, much as Arlathan was in the days of old. Both empires relied on slaves for labor, perhaps beginning with noble intentions. But corruption darkened the hearts of the Elvhen, and when kindness turned to sacrifice, my husband stood against the Evanuris so that the People would be free. As you know, his rebellion was the downfall of the Elvhen empire, for which human civilization no doubt owes it's supremacy." There it was, the threat concealed within the dry facts. That she had learned from Solas, the teeth of the argument, he called it.

"Let Tevinter learn from the mistakes of my people, rather than repeat them," she continued. "The Empire is not so impoverished that it requires the labor of slaves to stay afloat. See how you have flourished in the past few years, as the slave market has grown less profitable and paid servants have prospered," she added, her smile perhaps a bit smug. "Your country has grown in wealth and ingenuity, which are hallmarks of a society in which every person has an equal share. When everyone can support their families, when every child has an equal opportunity, you will find that everyone prospers. When slaves suddenly become paid servants they buy things from merchants. When people know their children will not disappear, their minds are free to dream and invent. If you truly wish Tevinter to rise again to greatness, equality is your answer. Slavery only leads to corruption and stagnation. History proves this time and time again."

"But I hear you will even make us give up our spirit servants," one magister said, the first to interrupt.

"I would have that, yes. Spirits are just as much people as you are, and they can offer us much as friends and allies. Binding spirits is not only cruel, but it risks much. If you bind a spirit against it's purpose, you corrupt it into a demon. Not only is that dangerous, but it is monstrous and painful to the spirit. Many of the ancient Elvhen were indeed spirits who birthed their own bodies from the Fade, something that was easy without the Veil. We, in our foolishness, deny them that chance, even as we deny them the opportunity to remain in the Fade unmolested. But the welfare of spirits is not my primary concern today, though my husband would be happy to educate you on the subject." Every time she spoke of Solas, she felt as if she had stabbed herself in the chest. If there was a merciful Maker, he would be sent back safe to her.

"Is it true that Fen'harel was once a spirit of Pride?" asked another magister, this one less hostile and more curious.

"Yes," Sahlinehn replied cautiously. "For a spirit to form a body, as he has, they must have a will of their own first, and the ability and desire to change, but, just as any person has characteristics that define them, Fen'harel finds that pride is still his chief vice," she said with a fond smile. There was some murmuring at this, but Sahlinehn continued despite it. "However I might wish to wax poetic about my husband's virtues, now is hardly the time. Dorian and I, as well as the others of our faction, will put it to a vote. Will Tevinter reclaim it's glory by extending the chance of freedom to all it's citizens, or will it crumble into dust with every other empire that clung to the past despite the lessons of history? Whatever you decide, the people of Rosal will continue to champion equality for all, and as you may know, we have already offered sanctuary to all the elves of Tevinter who wish to have it."

Dorian nodded, his smile fierce. "I shall call for a vote on the issue of the freedom of the slaves of Tevinter. Who will second me?"

"I will," said a voice which Sahlinehn recognized as Maevaris. 

"And I," said another voice and then another. Sahlinehn smiled, touching a message crystal that hung concealed on her neck. The time had come.

***********

The vote had failed, but by a much narrower margin than they had expected. Dorian was a bit disappointed that his fellow magisters could not be convinced to free the slaves by themselves, but it hardly mattered. While the pompous fools had been deliberating for what seemed like hours, nearly every slave in Tevinter as well as Par Vollen and Seheron had been evacuated. Iron Bull and the Chargers had done most of that work, but they had decided that it was one way to ensure that the Qun was too busy to steamroll Tevinter while the Empire tried to recover from their sudden loss of free labor. 

As far as they could tell, it had all gone off with hardly any violence. Most of the eluvians had been recovered and those that had not were destroyed, their power harvested to replenish the power of the orbs that they would need to take down the Veil in Rosal. The slaves had dispersed for the most part, taking new names, being in hiding. There were a few of them, particularly powerful or well known, and therefore more likely to be missed, that had been offered special sanctuary, in Kirkwall with Fenris, or on Isabela's ships. Even a few had joined the Carta and were being sheltered in Kal'shirok or had been taken in by the Dalish. 

They would of course, continue their activities in disrupting the slave trade, ad well as concentrating on protecting the ones they had freed, but no one could deny that the operation had been ridiculously successful. 

Tevinter was furious of course, at least the most conservative faction was, but the Archon had been surprisingly silent. Dorian said he had hoped that the Archon, who had never been particularly extreme in his views, would actually prove to be an ally in the long term. So now, they returned to Skyhold via the last eluvian in Tevinter. This time, Cassandra and Varric, bidding them a tearful goodbye, would take their place to oversee things in the empire. Sahlinehn embraced the Seeker just before she stepped through the mirror.

"The twins are fine. Into everything, as you might imagine. But they will be happy to see their Mamae. They have been asking after you." Sahlinehn did not even have to ask the other question that was on her mind. "We have heard nothing from Solas. I'm sure he will return soon." Cassandra said hopefully.

Sahlinehn nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She had to continue, not just for Rosal and the twins, but for the other life that grew within her. She had not told anyone yet, she could not bear to think of it, and now she knew it would be months before anyone would be able to tell. But, it would be fitting, she thought bitterly, as she went back to Skyhold through the mirror, if Solas had left her with one last gift before he had gone to his death.

Eleraan and Ellasen ran to her the moment she was back in the keep, their little arms around her legs, shoving each other out of the way to be the first to be embraced. She couldn't help but laugh. "Atisha, da'lathen. Mamae has arms enough for you both," she said, bending down to cradle one slender body in each arm. They were, in looks, their father's sons completely, and to see his gray eyes shining out of their little faces framed by raven curls nearly made her cry.

"Ahnsul ane abelasathe, mamae?" Eleraan said, touching her cheek with a tiny hand. He was the elder by a few minutes, and had always been the more intuitive of the two. Ellasen was already tired of being held and had wriggled out of her grasp to play with Uncle Cullen's mabari.

"Na banal, da'len. I am just worrying about your babae. He has been goon a long while," she said as she carried him through the courtyard and into the keep.

"Don't worry, mamae," he said, patting her cheek. "I saw babae in my dream last night, he will be home soon."

"I hope so," she said, ruffling his dark curls as he ran off to join his brother. Sahlinehn had often wondered of Eleraan was not a Dreamer like Solas. It was a bit too early to tell. But if so, he would need to be protected. She let her thoughts wander to the future of her sons, trying to distract herself from worrying about where her heart had gone.

But Eleraan had been correct, two days later, a familiar horse was sighted approaching the gate. They all ran out to meet him, although Sahlinehn could tell even from a distance that he was hurt and exhausted. On instinct, she handed the boys to Dorian and went to meet him alone. But she was unprepared for what she saw.

"Vhenan," he said wearily, his voice hollow and sad. "You should not come any closer. Dirthamen was right. Elgarnan has been defeated, but I fear the cost was high." He looked up at her, and she gasped. His eyes shone with a red light she recognized only too well.

"No, 'ma'lath. There has to be something we can do," she said, ignoring his request in her sorrow and taking his hands in her own. He sighed and kissed her hair.

"I am dying. There is little that can be done. Certainly nothing in time to save me. In this case, my magical abilities have done me a disservice, making the corruption spread more quickly. Ir abelas, 'ma'sal'shiral. I fear you will have to endure alone."

*********

Clarence and Dorian unfortunately could only confirm what Solas had told her. There was likely no mage powerful enough to make Solas Tranquil. The rite was not intended to be used on one who was born in the Fade. How could you cut someone off from their very self? Worst case scenario would be that he would actually become a Pride demon, if stripped of his humanity, and being one of the oldest spirits of Pride in existence, it was likely that he would kill several of them before he could be subdued. He would not allow them to take that chance. He gave Sahlinehn a final bruising kiss before locking himself in the basement. 

She wanted to spend the next several days weeping, to shut herself in the rotunda and hide under the blankets, surrounding herself with his smell that still lingered. But she could not, she had to take care of her twins, who were themselves distressed that they had not been allowed to see their Babae and that everyone in Skyhold seemed to be upset. Iron Bull proved to be the best distraction, as his stories were almost as good as Uncle Varric's, though Sahlinehn was sure most of them were inappropriate. 

Solas did come to her in dreams, and for an hour or two, they might pretend that nothing was wrong, that they still had a lifetime ahead of them. But no amount of tender kisses could completely dispel Sahlinehn's despair, and she could not bear to tell him of her pregnancy, though she feared that she would not be able to hide it, and that would only increase the guilt that he carried.

One night, she stayed up later than usual, supposedly answering letters, but truly she was doing research. She would not give up on Solas, she never had, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Plus, she remembered what he had said long ago, when they had cured Sera of her red lyrium infection. The Blight could be destroyed at the source. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. 

Suddenly, she knew she was not alone and she turned. "Sera?" she said, surprised to see her old companion, now of all times.

"Heya, Inky. Long time no see," Sera said, though she didn't seem quite as ebullient as her usual self.

"How are you and Dagna getting on? Solas said that you handled Andruil remarkably," she replied cautiously. Although Solas had told her that it was probably safe for Sera to return and that he had given her his leave, he had said that Sera had merged with Andruil fully and would perhaps require watching in the future.

"Widdle missed making stuff, so I thought I'd bring her back. Plus, I guess I've gotten a bit weird to live with," she added with a sad sort of half-smile. "I heard what happened to Elven Glory. Dorian said you can't fix him up like you did me." Sera looked down, wearing the most thoughtful expression Sahlinehn had ever seen on her face.

"He cannot be made Tranquil, and he is dying." Sahlinehn said simply, almost unable to speak the words through her own sorrow.

Sera nodded. "But if we cured the Blight, killed the Big Bad Thing, that would solve all our problems, huh?"

"Yes, according to what Solas said before," Sahlinehn replied with a sigh. "But I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, lucky for you two, I know exactly what's up," Sera said with a forced grin. "Course, it'll be wicked dangerous."

"If it will save Solas, I can manage it," Sahlinehn said fiercely. 

***********

It took nearly a week to make their preparations. Sahlinehn told no one exactly what she intended, though she admitted to Dorian that she would be undertaking a dangerous mission with Sera. He was the only one she trusted not to tell the others until it was necessary. To him she gave letters for the twins, for her friends, even for Solas, should he somehow survive, but she did not. 

However, she decided the night before they were to leave, after she had put the twins to bed with a few more kisses than usual, to say goodbye to her husband in person. Clarence had to be distracted, but Sera was good for that, and Sahlinehn herself picked the lock on the door and slipped inside. She nearly cried out when she saw him. He lay on his side in a cot, curled in pain, and either asleep or unconscious. Crystals of red lyrium already studded his exposed skin. 

She knelt at his side, gripping one of his fragile thin hands in her own. His skin was clammy and feverish, and she could see him shiver despite the warm air. "My love..." she said, her throat tight with tears she was trying not to shed. She was not even sure he could even hear her, but then he turned.

"Vhenan," he said hoarsely. "You should not have come here. I suppose you tricked Clarence, the poor man." The attempt at humor did not reach his eyes, but he opened his arms to her, unable to resist the chance to feel her physical presence, to smell her, even if he knew it was dangerous. Every moment could be his last, and he could not bear his last words to be of reproach. "Mi'nas'sal'inasem, arasha. But I could not bear it if you too were to be infected."

"I could not stand to be apart from you a moment longer, sa'lath," she said, kissing his brow and tracing the familiar planes of his face with her fingers. Now that it came down to it, she couldn't make herself say the words. She knew he would be furious if he knew what she intended. "I hardly feel my life is worth living without you."

"Ir abelas. But you must endure. For the twins, and for Rosal. You must be the one to see my dreams come to fruition, since I cannot." He stroked her hair, feeling his own sorrow welling up within him, stronger even than the burning pain of the red lyrium that spread through him with every breath.

"I cannot do it alone," she said, a desperate sob breaking free. One thing at least, she could keep from him no longer, and she laid his hand across her abdomen. His eyes widened in recognition and then closed against the tears that began to spill down his cheeks. She pressed her brow to his her body shaking with her grief. "We need you," she whispered, and his arms tightened around her, knowing there was nothing he could say that would be any comfort.

Finally, she forced herself to sit up, and he released her from his grasp. "I have not given up, 'ma'len," she said, her determination redoubled bow that she had seen him.

"There is nothing you can do," he said, his voice resigned and weary. "Ar lath, 'ma vhenan. Bellanaris. But I will soon be on my final journey and you cannot follow just yet."

She went to the door, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "There is one thing I can do," she said as she closed the door. "Perhaps this is part of of our story after all," she said, her voice low as she shut and locked the door again, feeling an almost physical pain of heartbreak. She could hear him through the door as he realized what she intended and he called her name, begging her not go. "Var lath vir suledin," she said to the unfeeling wood, knowing he would hear her anyway. Then she went to Sera.

"Finally. I never heard somebody talk so much about lyrium before. I thought I was going to go to freakin' sleep. I take it you said your goodbyes," Sera said, her voice light, but her eyes sympathetic. Sahlinehn swallowed and nodded.

"He was less than pleased. But let's go, before he decides to try and chase after me."


	26. Ove'vian'bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahlinehn and Sera go to the Black City to defeat the Blight, the only way to save Solas's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, probably one more chapter plus epilogue. Woot! I may add some in between scenes to the series later, for other ships and stuff.
> 
> Ove'vian'bane: Through the dark glass  
> Boral'u'ven: Shooting Star

They went strode through the courtyard to the eluvian, only to find Mahvir'halam in front of it. "I knew you would come, Bright Lady. I have no doubt he would want me to try and stop you," the red-headed elf said with a sigh. His normal smile was gone, replaced by a deep and weary sadness.

"But he did not order it?" Sahlinehn guessed, crossing her arms. She didn't want to argue with him, he was a good man, and a friend to both of them. But neither would she allow him to stand in her way.

"No," he admitted. "But you should let me go in your stead. He will need you. The children will need you. Whereas I have no more family who will miss me."

Sera shook her head. "Not that we don't appreciate the offer, Red. But you don't have even close to the amount of power it will take. At least Inky here has experience handling magic juice from her freaky mark and stuff. Even I can't handle the Spear. Hunter-lady was a mage, but I'm still not."

Mahvir'halam gaped. "Boral'u'vun has been found? How can you know where it is? It has been lost for many ages."

"Scary wolf man always knew where it was," Sera said with a snort. "He helped Andru-whore hide it. Only he tricked her too. It was too freaky, too scary for anyone to have. He didn't even want to know where it was, the git. But if anything can kill the yuck in the Void, it's that."

"That is... insane. And the only thing that might work. Still, I wish you would not. He will never forgive me this," Mahvir'halam said, shaking his head. Then Sera punched him in the face. "Fenedhis! Why?" he said, holding his hand to his nose.

"You're welcome. Now you can tell your boss we forced our way through. Are you gonna move or what?"

He stood to the side, holding his nose as blood dripped from it. "Dareth'shiral, Bright Lady. I hope you succeed," he said in a muffled voice.

They went to the eluvian and Sera put her hand on it. "You can unlock it?' Sahlinehn asked with raised eyebrows.

"One good thing about being a thief for a living. I only had to watch him do it once. It's not really magic, just a puzzle." The sigil whirled quickly and then the eluvian brightened with power. They stepped through before someone else tried to stop them.

***********

The first place they ended up looked a bit like the Temple of Mythal inside, or the more intact parts of the Crossroads, just a small domed room with a floor of golden tile and unsurprisingly, a few murals. But in the center, a spear stood. It looked, at first glance, like a regular spear, though its shaft was of metal rather than wood. The whole thing actually looked to be made of silverite and Sahlinehn could tell just by looking at it that it was wickedly sharp.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Sera said with a smirk. "All the old stuff is like that. Only flashy when it's being used. As I'm sure your hubby would say, the elves didn't like to waste power that way, even when they had plenty to spare. Go on, pick it up."

Sahlinehn approached cautiously, but nothing happened until her hand actually touched the shaft. Then, the spear blazed to life with blue-white light, like a thousand stars coalescing into one. She yelled, removing her hand in surprise and squinting her eyes. Even after such a short touch, Sahlinehn felt almost burned by the power.

"Hot stuff, yeah?" Sera said with a satisfied grin. "Like I said before, this thing is wicked. It'll kill everything in the Void if you do it right, which ought to fix Elven Glory right up. And, best part, or worst, you know, depending, everything you kill grants you power. It's not called the Spear of Sacrifice for nothing. Then you just channel the power right to those orbs, and as soon as Mr. Dread Thingie gets up, he can use them to start removing the Veil in elf land."

Sahlinehn nodded. The rest was left unspoken. It was highly unlikely she would survive having that much magic running through her. She would burn up like a candle. Even Solas had not expected to survive the task, she had found his notes. This was always his last resort, and even after ten thousand years, creating the Veil, everything he had done, he did not think that he could wield Boral'u'ven in the Void and live. She pulled up a corner of her cloak so she would not have to touch the spear again, and then she slung it over her back in place of the staff she had left behind. "Let's go," she said grimly, trying not to think about anything else.

"Off to the Black City then. Great," Sera said with a grimace. "Never thought I'd end up there." They went through the eluvian again. It was a long trek through the Crossroads. Sera had scouted the area before, to make sure the path they needed still existed, but it was, for obvious reasons, well-hidden. 

They passed through Vir Dirthara and Sahlinehn felt a pang of loss at the memory even though that wound had long been salved and worse was yet to come. But then they went to places that she doubted even Solas had tread. There were no dead or petrified Qunari here. Some places were faded, like they were retreating behind the veil, or their magic was leaching away. Others were dark, with shadows that seemed to creep around at the edges of her vision.  
And then they were there, the Black City, floating above the rest of the Fade like a corrupted sun. Which, Sera had explained, wasn't too far from the truth.

"So, you've heard the stories about Elgar'nan, the king of Evan-what-sits? Like, they say he was born when the sun kissed the earth. Well, obviously that's a load of bull. Except kind of not. The Sun was like the first spirit, the biggest, the most powerful, and the earth, was like...the great grandma of all dragons. I don't know if they actually kissed, cuz that's weird, but like, they created the world. And Elgar-guy was the first spirit to make a body, right?" Sahlinehn nodded, though she was frowning in confusion.

"So there's the other story about how the Sun burned up the earth, and Elgar-tit tossed it into the Abyss as punishment. Well, I think what happened was the Sun turned in to like...the biggest demon freaking ever. And then his... son.. I guess, had to put him in prison. Where, I guess he's still there... making the Blight and shit."

"We kill him, the Blight goes away..." Sahlinehn had said with raised eyebrows. 

"That's what Elven Glory seemed to think. The darkspawn will all die, cuz like...they're made of Blight. But everyone else who's corrupted, like the Wardens and Elven Glory, will be cured."

So now they stood on the edge of the ruined city of Arlathan. It turned out that the core of Arlathan, the first city of the Elves, had always been in the Fade, connected by Eluvians and spires of crystal to the rest of the city in the forest of Thedas. Inside the once Golden city, was the entrance to the Void, through the first Eluvian. Or the last, depending on your point of view.

The Void was like a dark mirror of the Fade, created to imprison the worst and most dangerous criminals of Elvhenan, too powerful to be killed and too dangerous to be left to wander. Some of Ghila'nain's scariest creations were there as well, all now corrupted by the madness of the demon sun. And when the magisters had gone there, they had done something that had allowed the Blight to spread throughout the city, and thus, to the world. Sahlinehn could see and feel the darkness everywhere. Malevolent crystals of red lyrium twisted out of the walls, and the air seemed to reverberate with unheard screams.

Though the city was deserted, Sahlinehn was filled with a deep feeling of dread, as if something was going to jump out of the shadows at any moment.  
"Even the demons don't come here," Sera said in a shivery whisper. "I've never been anywhere so friggin' creepy in my life."

They came to the throne room. The nine thrones of the Evanuris still stood, each designed as a testament to the character of their occupant. The black seat of Elgar'nan, glowing with an angry molten heat, flanked by the silvery winged throne of Mythal. The homey warm seat of Sylaise, the blocky iron throne of June, Falon'din's bleak chair of bone, next to a seat of shadow and magic that must have belonged to Dirthamen. One the other side, a throne made of thorns and claws. "That must've been mine.. or Andruil's...or whatever.." Sera said, her voiced hushed, part fear and part awe. The pale and elegant throne of curving antlers next to it was obviously Ghila'nain's.

"And Solas's," Sahlinehn said finally, walking up to the simplest of the nine seats, next to Dirthamen's. It was a carved marble bench flanked by howling wolves, and on top of it was laid a black wolf pelt. Sahlinehn was standing next to it before she realized that it was actually a cloak, and on top of the cloak was laid a sort of coronet made of a wolf skull and teeth. She reached out to touch them. The cloak was still warm, as if he had just laid it down a moment ago. "I think he left these here, after Mythal was killed. He didn't want to be Fen'harel anymore." Sera shrugged, but Sahlinehn stroked the pelt reverently.

She made a decision. If she was going to die anyway, she would take any way to be close to him. Plus, it seemed right. Solas had intended to come here, he had seen it as his final duty to the People. He could not, and she would do it in his stead, taking the mantle he had discarded. She put on the coronet and cloak. It still smelled like him, as if no time had passed since the moment he had walked away.

Sera raised her eyebrows but did not comment. "Ready to go kill the Blight?" Sahlinehn squared her shoulders and nodded. The blond archer pulled a lever on the wall behind Elgar'nan's throne and the floor suddenly became a set of descending stairs. They went down without a word.

***********

It was a maze down there, literally, obviously intended to keep people away, but Sera navigated it as if it she'd been born there. And finally they were at a door. "The eluvian is just behind there. Not even locked from this side. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sahlinehn nodded firmly. "This is what has to be done. I can't ask anyone else to make this sacrifice," she said, pulling the spear from her back.

Sera shook her head. "You and Elven Glory really are made for each other, you know. He is going to be wicked pissed."

"Just tell him..." Sahlinehn started to say.

"You will tell him yourself, Inquisitor," said a voice from behind them. Sahlinehn nearly fell over from shock as Morrigan appeared. She was dressed like Mythal had been, the red armor and the horned crown, but it was obviously Morrigan, her raven hair and voice unmistakable. 

"Morrigan? What are you doing? How did you even?" Sahlinehn said, incredulous and afraid. Had she come to stop her? Just for revenge?

"Andraste's tits, I thought you weren't coming," Sera said with an exasperated sigh, grabbing the spear from Sahlinehn. "I thought Inky was going to have to go through with it." Sahlinehn gaped.

"I suppose you are no longer the Inquisitor, after all. The bride of Fen'harel, and the mother of a new elven nation is what they say, is it not?" Morrigan said, before turning to Sera. "I apologize. But I also had to say my farewells."

"What is going on here?" Sahlinehn said, nearly shouting in confusion and annoyance.

"Atisha, da'len. I do not come as an enemy, this time. I... need to apologize to you. When Mythal and I joined, I was confused, upset. And Fen'harel was a convenient target for my ire. He had killed my mother, and though I knew in my head that this was her will, I was still grieved. When I saw him, as I saw it, wasting the gift of Urthemiel, and abandoning his plans to be with you, I took it somewhat... amiss. Mythal and I both had a desire for revenge and the feelings fed off one another."

Sahlinehn frowned, opening her mouth, closing it. "You tried to have me killed. Not to mention the whole stealing Merril's body thing. Why apologize now that you're getting your way?"

"You misunderstand my intentions," Morrigan said. "I have watched you build your nation for months now. Freeing the slaves of Tevinter, getting the Dalish and the remaining Elvhen to work together, getting every nation of Thedas to trust Fen'harel. Practically a miracle. And I have the memories of Mythal as well as my own. I have seen Solas before he was Fen'harel, and after. Even without you, he was the best of us, despite his mistakes. And you bring out qualities in him that even Mythal did not suspect. She had never seen him truly smile, as I did when I pretended at being Merril. Afterwards, you will recall, he drove me away in the Fade, trying to frighten me." She shook her head.

"Of course, I was concerned, at first. But the more I played over the incident in my mind, the more I realized that I had been wrong, about Fen'harel. About everything. If I had been in his place, with a powerful enemy threatening my mate, my unborn children, I would not have hesitated to kill them, without remorse," she said, laughing suddenly.

"You should have seen the sadness in his eyes, as he coldly threatened my son. He hated every moment of it. To think he used to be considered the most ruthless of Andruil's generals? But I am wandering away from the point. What I came to say is that he was right. The elves, and the world, have been better off without the Evanuris. Of all of us, only your mate has tirelessly worked for the benefit of the People. Even Mythal cared for her own power as much as her subjects. After ten thousand years, Fen'harel has finally found his own happiness. How could I, or anyone, deny that he has earned it? Anyone Mythal required revenge on is either long dead or past punishment. I... we... will not allow you to make this sacrifice. The world needs you. Not to mention your family. Your husband is not known for making the wisest decisions under duress."

'Can't let him blow up the world now, after all the trouble we went to stopping him, can we?" Sera said with a wink. But Sahlinehn saw the sadness in her eyes, the weariness. Sera did not want to be Andruil. If she could not have herself back, she would rather not exist at all.

Sahlinehn was still extremely confused. "But.. I..." Morrigan laughed, and her fingers glowed with magic.

"Go home, Inquisitor. We'll take care of the Void, and join our kin in the beyond. We have lived long enough. I leave the world in your capable hands." A swirl of magic surrounded her as the maze and the Eluvian faded from view.

**************

Solas could not have said how long he had wept and cursed himself and the whole world after Sahlinehn left. Clarence had come in several times and left food, and he had not touched it. When he had no tears left, he sank into a fog of depression, part of him hoping that the red lyrium would claim his life before he would be faced with the fact of Sahlinehn's death, even as the other half of his mind knew he could not allow himself to succumb, because that would belittle the sacrifice she was making for him, and for the whole world.

And then, perhaps a week later, though he had stopped marking the hours long ago, he felt it. The burning pain in his veins lessened and then vanished. His thoughts were clear, his fever gone. As the realization hit him, he let out a wordless howl of grief, throwing the first thing that came to his hands, which turned out to be a plate. It shattered satisfyingly, and he threw the cup too. He was just looking for something else to destroy when the door opened.

Josephine looked at him in surprise. "Solas? You are cured? I don't.... Why are you throwing things?"

"So you don't know?" he said, his anger suddenly deflating. "Sahlinehn... she is gone. It is all my fault," he said, sinking back on to the cot as sorrow overwhelmed him.

"What are you talking about? She is here. Lady Lavellan just fell into the middle of the Keep through some sort of magical portal. I thought she was confused or ill because she won't stop asking for you." He looked at the ambassador a moment, trying to make sure that she was real, that he was not dreaming or losing his mind. Then he ran out of the room, shouting an apology to Josephine as he nearly knocked her over on his way out.

He skidded into the main hall mere moments later and ran to the knot of people in the center, pushing several people out of the way without remorse. He sank to his knees on the ground when he saw her there, shock and relief overwhelming him. "You are alive. How?' he said weakly.

She crawled over to him, her own eyes shining with relief and love. They were both weeping as they wrapped their arms around each other, and miraculously, most of the onlookers dispersed almost immediately, likely thanks to Dorian and Josephine. Eventually, Sahlinehn recovered enough to pull away away so that she could see his face, reaching up to cup his cheek in wonder. "So it seems that the insane plan worked after all."

"It certainly seems that way, though I would hesitate to declare complete success based on myself alone. I am grateful, obviously, to no longer be dying. However, you have not answered my question," he said in a wavering voice.

Sahlinehn shook her head, still not quite believing what had happened. "Sera took me to get the spear and we went to the Black City, through the maze, right up to the final door. And then... Morrigan appeared. Sera had called her. I thought she was going to try to stop me. And then... she apologized. She said she had been wrong. The world needed me, and you, not the Evanuris. they took the spear and sent me home. She and Sera... they sacrificed themselves."

Solas sighed heavily, but not really sadly. Mythal and Andruil had lived long, full lives, and he doubted that the mortals who were bound to them had thought themselves lucky. He was grateful for the gift they had given him, as well as relieved he would not have to deal with them further. However, with his questions answered, the joy and relief at having Sahlinehn returned to him, against all hope, welled up within him again like a fountain. "Vhenan," he said softly, pressing his brow to hers, his hands tangling in her hair as he cradled her head. "I thought I would never see you again. How could you leave us? It is not as if I have not lived long enough," he said. "Not that I particularly wanted to die, but of all those who i might have wished to take my place, you would have been last."

"You should know by now that I'll never give up on you, Solas. No matter how ill-advised my plans are. Perhaps I'm inhabited by a spirit of stubbornness." He laughed then, and their lips met, slowly and tenderly at first, but then more frantic. It had been months since they had kissed, or touched physically at all, except for the short moment of farewell, and they suddenly felt that they could not be close enough, completely having forgotten that they were sitting in the middle of the great hall. But then a door opened and the sound of running feet broke them apart.

"Mamae! Babae!" came the twins delighted voices and the boys threw themselves into the middle of the embrace until everyone was laughing or crying. Dorian came back in, and Josephine and they called the others. Cassandra and Varric came through the eluvian from Tevinter, and Hawke and Anders as well. Cullen, and Merill, Iron Bull, Mahvir'halam. even Abelas. Soon all the tables were pushed together, they were sitting all together, eating and drinking and laughing. Sahlinehn was reminded of the celebration after the defeat of Corypheus, only this was better, because at the end of the night, long after the twins had been sent to bed, finally in their own room, Solas and Sahlinehn went to the rotunda together, and if they were too exhausted to do anything but hold each other, it hardly mattered. They were together, and they had forever ahead of them.


	27. Shalathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up what all the other companions are doing and doing the Veil thing over Rosal. Last chapter will be a short "way in the future" epilogue. With SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shalathe- Resurrection  
> Atisha, lethallinen: Peace, my kin  
> Idrilla- Little rebel

The next six months brought many changes, the main one being that it was time to move on from Skyhold. Solas and Sahlinehn were moving to Rosal, for the time being, as was Mahvir'halam. Merrill and Cullen were coming to the elven nation as well, though they were not sure if they would remain. The former Templar and the former First of clan Sabrae were an odd pairing to be sure, and yet they had found true happiness in their bond. So much so, that Cullen asked her to marry him, and she accepted. And that was the last straw for Hawke, she told Anders she would not wait a moment longer and so it became a double wedding.

It took them ages to agree on what kind of ceremony they wanted, and finally, to everyone's surprise, they informed Solas and Sahlinehn that they would be performing the ceremony. Apparently, they had decided that Fen'harel and the Herald of Andraste were the only religious figures that everyone could agree on the existence of. It was the weirdest and yet one of the most joyful weddings any of them had ever been to. 

Then they were back to the decision of what was to be done with Tarasyl'an Tel'as. It had been Sahlinehn and Solas's first home, and, as Solas said, perhaps the first true home that either had ever had. They did not want it to fall to ruin again, but they also would have liked to be able to come back on occasion, after Rosal was completed. Then, after speaking with Anders, Hawke, and Merril, Sahlinehn had an idea.

"What if we made it into a school, for studying spirits and the Veil? Mages could come here, but also Seekers, historians, Tranquil, anyone who wants to learn more about the Fade. Anders was saying that we might be able to get Feynriel to come from Tevinter." Solas had been eager to meet the young Dreamer when he had learned of his existence. He suspected he would be training Eleraan in those gifts in years to come, but right now, the young elf-blooded man from Kirkwall was the first naturally born Somniari that Solas had encountered in centuries.

"As usual, you see the perfect solution immediately, while it has not yet entered my mind. That is an excellent idea, and moreover, Anders and Rhys can oversee it."

Anders and Hawke were glad to have a purpose, going forward, as well as a secure place to live. Hawke had privately informed Sahlinehn of her pregnancy a week before they were due to leave for Rosal.

Another surprising development that occurred during the preparations for their move to Rosal was when Abelas approached them, and requested that he might resign from his position as the ambassador.

"Of oucrse, we will not force you, but why, falon? You have proved more than able?" Solas asked him, concerned that something might be wrong.  
The former sentinel of Mythal actually blushed, and mumbled something indecipherable. After a moment, Sahlinehn smiled in understanding and turned to her husband. 'It seems your wish for him to find a new name may indeed come to pass," she said quietly. "He does not want to come to Rosal at present, because he doesn't want to be parted from Josephine."

Solas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ah. And she cannot come, because of her family obligations, I take it."

"Ir ableas, hahren," Abelas said with a pained expression. "I realize it is short notice."

Solas shook his head in sympathy. "No need to apologize, my friend. You have spent a long lifetime in duty. Even we may take such joys as we find them." The two ambassadors did make a charming couple, but Josephine was mortal and so, no matter how the relationship went, for him it would only be temporary. 

Finally, it was time to say goodbye. Cassandra and Varric had decided to return to Tevinter with Dorian and Iron Bull for the time being, and then they were going to go to Kirkwall for a little while and visit with Aveline. So they held a farewell feast for the four of them, full of drinking and tears. 

And a few days later, it was time for Solas and Sahlinehn to depart as well. They had set up an eluvian at Rosal, and this was by far the most convenient way to travel with two mischievous toddlers in tow. Cullen and Merril, however, were going by horse, after visiting Cullen's family. Sahlinehn embraced the Commander fondly, and then Merril. 

"You two take care of each other," she said, waggling her finger at them. "I don't want to hear about any broken hearts that need mending, or I will not hesitate to kick some butts."

"Understood, Inquisitor," Cullen said with a grin. "I will do my best to not require any butt-kicking."

"Last time you promised to kick my butt, I killed you with an imaginary genlock," Merril said with a smile. "But I'll take good care of Commander Puppy-Dog, don't worry. We Dalish don't eat people anymore, you know."

Sahlinehn snorted with laughter as Cullen turned beet red. "I don't know, I've heard some pretty freaky stuff about those clans in the Tirashan. Maybe we'll go investigate some time. But we'll be seeing you two soon enough, I suppose. Hopefully, you'll be in Rosal in time for the birth," Sahlinehn added, rubbing the barely noticeable bump on her stomach. Unfortunately, she was expecting to carry this child for quite a while. Solas promised that this time he was relatively sure there was just one, and now that she was immortal as well, there was no reason to expect the pregnancy to take less than two years.

They also had to bid farewell to Hawke and Anders, and Josephine and Abelas, as well as Cole, who had decided to remain in Skyhold. He wanted to help with the school, to make it easier for people to understand spirits, and he had become fast friends with Justice, which made sense, considering everything the two young men had in common. 

Then, their goodbyes said, each of them carrying a child in their arms, they went through the eluvian. 

***********

Solas was a bit annoyed to find a cheering crowd awaiting them in Rosal, though Sahlinehn thought it was only to be expected. Keeper Deshanna was there, greeting her with a hug. "So these are your boys," she said with a grin. "They take after their father in looks, I see."

Sahlinehn grinned. "It's true. But Ellasen, at least, has my spirit. He's all over the place." The toddler was now desperately trying to wriggle from Solas's arms, wanting to get down and explore. Eleraan was currently looking at Deshanna with a thoughtful but guarded expression that could have been taken directly from Solas's face. Then Sahlinehn's parents approached, somewhat cautiously. They had been a bit surprised when they discovered that their daughter's husband was actually Fen'harel, and though she was proud to see that they had removed their vallaslin, they were still wary.

But they were quick to warm up to their grandsons, and eventually the boys were surrounded by yet another group of aunts and uncles, both biological and adopted. 

"Sometimes I worry they will forget who their parents are," Sahlinehn said wistfully, watching them playing with a groups of young Dalish watched by several Keepers.

"The Elvhen did not tend to have close families, I am afraid. When one may live for thousands of years, the bonds forged in childhood soon fade. But on the other hand, it gives us the chance to know them as friends when they are grown. I have noticed that humans especially never get that chance," Solas said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her hair.

"I never thought of it that way. It is true that even the Dalish never really face their parents as equals. By the time we are confident in our adulthood, they are already feeling their mortality. Still, it seems their childhood is already passing us by. We have been so busy."

"One of the perils of saving the world, vhenan. But you will always be their Mamae. And there will be others, in times of peace," he said, laying his hand on her stomach, feeling the spark of new life within.

"Peace. I can hardly imagine what that might feel like," she said with a laugh. "Of course, I always heard the ancient Elvhen did not have many children, but we seem to be well on track for populating a small country at the rate we're going."

Solas snorted, kissing her neck. "Part of that is because few of the ancient Elvhen were interested in such a thing. Especially the more powerful mages. We became decadent and lazy, I suppose, with magic to serve our every whim, raising a child seemed like a lot of bother when one could just build a pet to one's specifications. And there was never a large number of us that manifested physically. It may be difficult to believe, but there was a time when a majority of the citizens of Arlathan were spirits. And in the Fade, time flows strangely, sometimes many years could pass in what seemed like a moment. It is easy to get lost in one's hobbies that way."

"I could imagine you forgetting to do nothing but paint for a year or two," she said with a smile.

He nodded with a faint grin. "I have certainly been guilty of that in the past. But this world is so physical and immediate, and the Elvhen have always been a passionate people. I would not doubt that there will be a surfeit of elf children in the next few years, before the Fade begins to alter the flow of time and some of the People are lost wandering its paths."

"Well, just so you know, you are not allowed to get lost in the Fade. At least not without me," Sahlinehn said firmly, waving her finger under his nose in admonishment.

"Never," he agreed. "I would have no joy in my wanderings if you were not by my side. And we have many years of work ahead of us before I might even think of it."

*********

A few months later, it was time. The main buildings of new Arlathan were completed. Everyone had a place to live, there were plenty of supplies, and some of the Dalish were already planting seeds for the gardens that would grow both herbs and food. Solas and Sahlinehn stood on the roof of the main public building, which was currently the library, the gathering hall, and the place where the Elder Council met.

An on top of the domed roof was a pedestal that contained a familiar carved golden orb. It glowed with magical energy, gathered from the sacrifice of every Blighted creature in the world. But the magic was not itself Blighted, because it had been passed through Andruil's spear. Now it was just energy. Solas took a deep breath as he laid his hands on it. The last time he had wielded this much magic was in the creation of the Veil, and it had not gone exactly as planned, had it?

But now, all around the borders of Rosal, eight of the most powerful mages of the elvhen nation were doing the same thing. Merrill and Cullen had returned so that she could be one of those to participate, along with Keeper Deshanna and Keeper Aenorean. Feynriel had also traveled from Tevinter, the only other living Dreamer they knew of, besides Sahlinehn, who was only half-trained. The remaining spots had been filled with other Keepers or their Firsts, who were both powerful and willing. There was an element of danger.

Sahlinehn waved to get the attentions of the onlookers. "Atisha, lethallinen! The time has come. Let us lend our mages the strength of our hopes and thoughts. With this great work of magic, we will begin the process of bringing back the true beauty and power of Arlathan. But better, for the power of our People will be used for the good of all. Now we will begin.

With that, she turned to Solas, and he nodded. And then she began to sing. That was her part, to guide the magic with song, to tell it what they wanted it to do. Solas had been surprised at how beautiful and clear her singing voice was, for he had not expected that his wife could possibly have room in her lithe body for more talents, yet there it was.

Her voice rang out, the lilting elvhen phrases seeming to carry trails of power with them as Solas let it flow from the orb and through his body. He tried not to scream, but the power burned through him like a lightning strike. And he could see, with both his normal vision and his magical senses, an answering wave of magic from each of the eight points on the compass. They met with a swirl of power, weaving together like a tapestry woven by the most skilled hands, covering Rosal like a curtain, a curtain that blocked the other curtain that was the Veil. It was a spell that Solas had developed by examining the dispelling powers of Templars, it worked like a dam that canceled any part of the Veil that splashed against it. Right now it was weak, merely thinning the Veil, but it was designed to strengthen with time, feeding on the Veil itself to power the cancellation, until the Veil over Rosal would disappear.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, when every muscle had contracted and his vision was going white, the song stopped, and with a final thunderclap, it was done. He sagged with exhaustion, and he could feel Sahlinehn's arms around his shoulders, supporting his weight. "It is done!" she said, her voice elated and weary. He could hear the cheers below and feel a faint tingling against his skin that was the familiar touch of the Fade. It had worked then, and the relief was so strong along with his exhaustion that, sure of the safety found in the arms of his mate, he let himself succumb to unconsciousness. 

*************

The years passed, Solas and Sahlinehn guiding the Elvhen of Rosal, along with the Elders the People had chosen, as the Veil above them weakened into nothing. The elves would not be immortal right away, just as they had not lost their immortality all at once. But more elf children were born with magic, which was a good sign. Their third child, a girl with fiery red hair named Idrilla, proved to be both a mage and an archer. Eleraan was, just as they had expected, a quiet and studious young man who walked the Fade with his father in joy and wonder. Ellasen had little in the way of magical gifts, but he was as agile and bold as his mother, and she was pleased to teach him to hunt and ride, and fight with blades and stealth. 

All of their children were doted on by their large adopted family, and had friends among the younger generation. Hawke and Anders' daughter Caterina had a crush on Eleraan practically since birth, and though his parents did not want him to have to feel the pain of losing a mate to mortality, a part of them was happy when he began to return her affections. Merril and Cullen had a son and daughter, and they spent their time equally between the two worlds, though they were basically human. Joesphine was eventually forced to marry the man her parents had betrothed her to, and yet, Abelas returned to Rosal with a dark haired little boy whose parentage was left unspoken. Eventually, when Nehnis showed magical talent, he apprenticed to Magister Pavus, now one of the more powerful members of the Magisterium, and well on track to be Archon. Dorian even adopted the boy as his heir, since he had maintained his refusal to get married, even after Iron Bull was killed trying to murder a particularly large dragon in northern Tevinter. Meanwhile, Cassandra and Varric had permanently relocated to Kirkwall, and had several children of their own, who mercifully resembled their mother.

And nearly twenty-five years after they had activated the spell to thin the Veil, Solas was happier than he could have said to give Mahvir'halam permission to court Idrilla. 

The day after their wedding, Solas and Sahlinehn lay in their bed, with no duties to stir them from it, content to lie in each other's arms. Of course, little had changed about them physically, though they both now had long hair and were perhaps slightly less muscled than they had been when they seemed to be fighting for their lives every other day. The peace had been wonderful, refreshing even, but now they were both feeling... restless.

"I think it is perhaps time we took our leave, vhenan," Solas said into Sahlinehn's hair. 

"They really don't need us anymore, do they?" she said with a wistful sigh. "It took longer than we thought."

"I do not regret raising the children in Rosal, however. I feared they would be spoiled, but they have prospered. Still, there is much of the world yet to see, and they will do better if they do not have to labor in our shadows. As will the Elvhen. There are plenty of capable leaders to take our place, and I do not wish to wait until they start thinking we are infallible."

"Where do you think we should go first?" Sahlinehn said, a gleam of anticipation in her eyes. 

He sat up, pulling her into his lap. "I have always wanted to return to a certain cave in Crestwood. I had intended our time there to turn out rather differently, and I feel the need to remedy the situation. Then, perhaps we will go exploring. Tevinter and Seheron are now much safer for us to travel in."

"I know you've been dying to go stir up trouble among the Qunari. But let's give it a little time before we spark another rebellion."

He laughed. "Ma nuvenin, arasha. Perhaps we will go to Kirkwall and visit Cassandra and Varric."

"Well, what are we waiting for? You know if we tell anyone we are going, they'll think of a hundred things that only we can accomplish."

A few hours later, Mahvir'halam was finally forced to open the door of their quarters, and he found it unoccupied, with only a note left on the desk. He shook his head, but not in displeasure. He had expected them to leave long before. He turned and left, closing the door with a smile. Everyone was going to be upset, but they'd get over it.

Meanwhile, in the Arbor Wilds, a scout spotted something mildly unusual. Two wolves, one white and one rust and cream, running through the forest joyfully. He smiled to see them, imagining that they were a young couple beginning their own pack at the start of mating season. Only later, when the reports came from the capital that the Lord and Lady had departed, did he realize what he had seen, and he laughed.


	28. Epilogue: Thenal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of Solas and Sahlinehn waking from uthenera, with smut. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Tel'nadas. Check out my other stuff if you are so inclined. Finad me on Tumblr as dragynfox.
> 
> Also, thanks of course goes to Fenxshiral for Project Elvhen making it possible for Solas and Sahlinehn to say dirty things to each other in Elvhen. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thenal: Waking  
> Fenen'an'haminal: Wolves resting place  
> 'ma'haurasha: My honey, a very sexual endearment  
> Ma'lan, ane ir'ina'lan'ehn: My wife, you are so beautiful  
> Avy tel'souveremah i na ithal, 'sa'lath: I will never tire of viewing you, my one love.  
> Em lanas dera na. Ara dalaven isala na leanatha,: Allow me to touch you. My hands long to worship you.  
> Ma nuvenan, garahnen sul na, 'ma'sal'shiral: As you wish, everything for you, my life's journey  
> Isalan hima sa i'na: I need to become one with you.  
> Juveran em su tarasyl, 'ma'len: I will take you to the sky, my husband.  
> da'lathen: my little loves  
> babae: father

There was a place, in the south-eastern reaches of the once great Bracelin Forest, that no one ever went. Most people did not even know it existed, and if they did, they miraculously forgot about it almost immediately. It was a small valley overlooking a lake. It looked to have once been a settlement of some kind, but plants had run riot throughout and must of the buildings had long crumbled to dust. Except one.

This building was old, a style no one outside of the Rosalian States would even recognize, yet it was in perfect repair. The paths were clear and unbroken, no ivy clung to the walls, and the air hummed with magic. It had an almost holy air of stillness and silence, like a temple bereft of worshipers. But one day, early spring in 25.33 Starbound, something stirred. 

The Lord of Fenen'an'haminal opened his eyes. They were the blue gray of stormy skies, framed by fair skin dotted with faint freckles, and raven hair bound in many thin braids. He rubbed slender hands over his face and stretched in a way that would shame a cat, muscles and tendons popping, stiff from long stillness. Then he rolled onto his side to gaze at the sleeper next to him. She faced him in sleep, her arm outstretched where their hands had been clasped. Her silver blonde hair fell over her shoulder like a waterfall of moonlight and her youthful face was peaceful. But he could see her eyes flicker under the lids, and he knew that she too was ready to rejoin the world. He gently stroked her cheek with a slender finger. Nearly two thousand years had not dimmed her beauty in his eyes, and the moment her ice blue eyes opened to him and her lips curved in a smile, his breath was nearly stolen away.

"Sleep was clinging to your spirit, vhenan," he said quietly, his voice sounding hoarse with disuse and strangely loud to his ears.

"Usually I'm the one waking you up. Maybe you're finally starting to rub off on me, and soon I'll want to do nothing but dream," she said, her teasing full of love. They wrapped their arms around each other, reacquainting themselves with feeling of physical touch. They had walked the Fade together for many years, and both had forgotten the immediate and occasionally overwhelming nature of the physical world.

Eventually, they dismissed the wards around their sleeping chamber and walked out into the sunlight of the library, squinting. The dust had been disturbed recently, and a pile of clothes had been left on the nearby desk.

"Someone knew we'd be awake. Eleraan, you think?" said the woman, who used to call herself Sahlinehn Lavellan. Now they called her Ashaevun, Bright Lady, and he was Shalafen, the Wolf that Guards.

"I encountered him in the Fade, recently. Dhaveira as well," the man replied thoughtfully. "Fashions have clearly changed," he added, his eyebrows raised as he picked up a vest made of strangely slick and shiny material.

She chuckled. "At least we'll fit in. Remember last time? When we got to Arlathan, they thought we were part of some performance troupe." She started to undo the fastenings of her robe and a set of slender fingers stopped her.

"Allow me," he said, his voice low. "It has been too long, ma'haurasha." Her answering laughter was inviting, and as he worked to bare her skin to the air, she slid her hands under his simple woolen shirt, feeling the familiar smoothness of his skin, the planes of his muscled abdomen that magic had preserved while they slept. She pulled the shirt over his head as he pushed her soft robe over her shoulders and to the floor. The press of their skin together was just as electric as the first time they had touched, so long ago. 

"Ma'lan, ane ir'ina'lan'ehn," he said, his fingers running through her unbound hair as he kissed her neck below her ear.

"Avy tel'souveremah i na ithal, 'sa'lath," she replied, shivering at his touch and sliding her finger sensuously over his shoulders and down his back. His hands went to her breasts, cupping them reverently, circling her nipples until they were peaked with desire. Their kisses had started tender and adoring, but grew hungry and fierce, tongues brushing and teeth scraping over lips. He cleared the desk with a sweep of his hand and with his mouth leaving trails of fiery kisses down her neck, he pressed her down to it as he undid the simple tie on her breeches.

But she was not content to led him lead and she sat up, trapping him there with her legs wrapped around his thighs. "Em lanas dera na. Ara dalaven isala na leanatha," she purred, running her fingers down the insides of his thighs in a way that made his knees go weak.

"Ma nuvenan, garahnen sul na, 'ma'sal'shiral," he said, his voice a groaning gasp as she slid his pants over hips, her fingers light and teasing on his already hard length as she kissed his chest. But as her grip tightened around him, he could not take any more, and he grabbed her wrists with a gasp. "Isalan hima sa i'na," he growled, pressing her back onto the desk, the small part of his mind that had anything resembling a coherent thought within it glad that the poor ancient furniture was so well made.

"Juveran em su tarasyl, 'ma'len," she replied with a wicked chuckle as he slid into her. The fullness of their joining was at once a familiar and pleasurable ache, while at the same time a sensation that felt brand new in it's intense immediacy. They could not bear to take things as slowly as they had intended, and they clung to each other as the climax claimed them, their cries echoing in the silence.

They sank to the floor in satisfied languor, and Solas pulled her into his lap and leaned against the desk, his arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed her hair. "Perhaps we should stay here a while," he said with a sigh. "I find I do not wish to share you with the world yet."

She laughed. "You have had me all to yourself for five hundred years or so, and still it is not enough? I know you are curious to see what's been going on. Ever since Eleraan told you something about rocket ships to the moon, you have been restless. And the children will be expecting us."

"I have always said that I am an entirely selfish man as far as you are concerned, vhenan. But is true, if we do not find our way to the city, they will come searching for us," he said wryly.

"And you know how embarrassed the children get when they find their parents acting like foolish newlyweds. Though you'd think they'd get used to it." Their children were still not so old for Elvhen, and except for Idrilla and Mahvir'halam, who had taken their own rest some years ago and were still happily wandering the Fade together, none of them had yet found a lasting bond.

"Perhaps we will bring another life or two into the world," he said in a voice both wistful and sensuous. "That would give them something to complain about."

"Five children is not ambitious enough for you, 'sa'lath? Trying to fill a nation with our descendants?" she said, touching his cheek as she smiled up at him adoringly.

"Yet you do not seem displeased," he replied. "It had been long since I have held a babe in my arms, or seen your beauty as your grow with our child inside you. I find that I miss it."

"Hmmmm," she said with a contented smile. "I suppose we shall have to remedy that. But first, we need to get to Arlathan and play the role of the revered elders for a while. We have great-granchildren we have never met."

So they dressed in their new clothes and left the library at Fene'an'haminal, making sure to renew the wards for the day that they would eventually return.

They reached the outskirts of the great city of reborn Arlathan a week later, taking their time. No one recognized them, of course. It had been long since they had walked the world, and Solas and Sahlinehn were now fairly common names among the Elvhen. They were obliged to cut their hair shorter to fit in, but once that was accomplished, they earned hardly a second glance. 

Sahlinehn gasped when they looked up at the city from the gates. It was more beautiful than she had imagined it could be, the spires of crystal and glass lit up in the night, towering impossibly high into the heavens. The Veil was gone here, in fact most of Thedas had learned this technology from the Rosalian state, once they saw how beneficial it could be. Spirits wandered freely through the streets of Arlathan, and a few greeted them as old friends, though Solas bid them to keep quiet. For the first few days they played at being tourists, and of course, they had to stop in every bakery they could find.

"Carefal, 'ma'len, or we shall have to roll you down the street," Sahlinehn teased, receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in response. It was untrue, she knew. Solas had an enviable metabolism, as seemed to be the norm for the Elvhen. Finally, they were satisfied by their explorations, and they traveled to the top of the tallest spire. There, at the top of what remained Arlathan's oldest library, there was a chamber that had not been touched for more than five hundred years, preserved by magic.

But it opened to them, keyed to their presence, and as it did, a light glowed from the top of the tower and a bell rang throughout the city. "I have no doubt that is Idrilla's doing," Solas said testily, and Sahlinehn shook her head. He never wanted to be fussed over, and she understood. But at the same time, it was important that their true history was kept alive. Neither of them wished the sorrows of Fen'harel to be played out again, where the passage of years twisted the tale past recognition.

Minutes later, they heard excited voices outside the door, and four of their five children, along with grandchildren and great-grandchildren, burst into the room. They were swarmed with embraces and greetings. Eleraan and Ellasen crushed their mother in a hug. 

"It is good to see you, da'lathen. Your babae was not so pleased that our arrival was announced to everyone."

"How could we deny everyone the excuse for a party, Mamae?" Ellasen said cheerfully. "Plus, he looks happy enough now," he said, indicating Solas, who was holding a child in each arm and listening to their chatter with rapt attention.

She smiled, her love for her mate filling her heart with joy. "It is good to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't done Trespasser yet, because I'm not sure my heart can take it. However, this is mostly trespasser compliant. Happy ending promised, with fluff, angst, smut, and babies!


End file.
